Le Carillon
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Il y avait toujours eu ce bruit étrange, comme une clochette qu'on secoue distraitement. Comme un chat qui court et fait tinter son grelot. Insaisissable. Il l'entendait depuis sa plus tendre enfance." [PAS CORRIGÉE]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ai fait lire cet O.S en avant première à plusieurs personnes et l'une d'elle m'a dit que la première année était "très semblable" à l'œuvre originale. Tenant compte de cette opinion, je donne donc quelques explications avant le début de cette histoire. Durant cet O.S, j'avais besoin de garder la parfaite chronologie des livres, et reprends donc un certain nombre d'éléments, d'actions, d'événements, afin de planter le décor et surtout le caractère des personnages ; car cet écrit a pour but de démontrer l'influence que peut avoir le changement d'un seul moment sur toute une vie ; les premières années ne se différencient donc pas des livres par la tournures des événements, mais par le pourquoi, le comment et la psyché des personnages. Ainsi, je vous demande un peu de patience, le temps que l'histoire se mette en place et s'éloigne d'elle-même de l'œuvre de Rowling en développant son propre caractère. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Le Carillon**

 _« Il y avait toujours eu ce bruit étrange, comme une clochette qu'on secoue distraitement. Comme un chat qui court et fait tinter son grelot. Insaisissable. Il l'entendait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. »_

 _« Harry Potter était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, bien bâti et intelligent. Fils unique d'un Comte, il avait hérité de la fortune de ses parents à la mort de ceux-ci, alors qu'il était encore petit. Il avait grandi dans un manoir austère ; élevé par des servantes, éduqué par des moines. Rien dans sa vie ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux éteints. L'ennui, se disait-il souvent, finirait par le détruire. Il n'assistait jamais aux réunions mondaines, ni ne participait aux chasses des nobles. Il avait refusé à plusieurs reprises les invitations de personnes haut placées. Il se moquait de tout ; même de s'attirer les foudres de personnes plus puissantes que lui. Il était fort lui-même, et pensait que cela serait bien suffisant pour survivre encore un peu de temps. Bien qu'il savait qu'il devait, malgré son jeune âge, fournir un héritier, il ignorait les femmes. »_

 _« La seule chose capable de le tirer de sa léthargie était ce son... Ce son qui le poursuivait depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de raison. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il courait en tous sens dans le manoir et dans les jardins, dans l'espoir d'en trouver la provenance. On le disait fou ; il ignorait si tel était le cas ou non. »_

[... ... ...]

L'oncle Vernon tenait fermement le petit Harry Potter par le bras. Il le traînait sans ménagement vers le placard sous l'escalier, sa grosse face rouge de colère. Le petit Harry Potter se débattait furieusement ; il était aussi révolté qu'effrayé. Il n'avait que sept ans ; il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, sa famille trouverait toujours une raison de le malmener et de le punir, comme ça avait été le cas la veille au soir, pour une raison insignifiante dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il avait d'un mouvement si vif qu'il fut presque imperceptible, repoussé la main voleuse de son assiette, et avait sans le vouloir, griffé la patte dodue de son cousin qui s'était mis à hurler comme si on l'eut égorgé.

Voilà pourquoi le petit Harry de sept ans était de nouveau privé de repas et traîné pour être enfermé dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Il allait être jeté dans le placard, quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée. Un grand homme au visage dur et froid, dont le regard suait le dégoût, entra.

-Non mais, oh ! Il ne faut pas se gêner ! Vociféra l'oncle Vernon. Hors de chez moi, misérable ! Pétunia, appelle la police !

Le misérable pointa alors un bout de bois sur l'oncle Vernon qui pâlit et fit quelques pas en arrière, sans pour autant lâcher Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette espèce de petite branche faisait si peur à son oncle. Sans prononcer un mot, l'intrus tendit sa main libre vers Harry. Le jeune garçon regarda la main qui lui était tendue, puis son bras prisonnier de la poigne de son oncle. Il hésita. Il détestait les Dursley, mais ils étaient sa famille. Toutefois, il s'agissait d'une famille qui le haïssait, qui le maltraitait, et qui crachait immanquablement sur James et Lily Potter chaque rare fois que le sujet parvenait à ressortir. Il serra les dents et donna un coup sec sur la main qui le gardait prisonnier. Plus de surprise que de douleur, l'oncle Vernon lâcha prise et le petit Harry courut se mettre à l'abri derrière l'inconnu, s'agrippant même à lui. Celui-ci rangea le bout de bois dans son manteau, tint fermement Harry contre lui et-...

 _SCHKRACH !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient à présent devant les portes d'un immense manoir. Le jeune garçon se retourna vivement ; ils étaient au bout d'une étroite allée bordée de haies d'ifs parfaitement taillées. Tout au fond de l'allée, loin d'eux, se trouvait un grand portail en fer forgé. L'homme tira Harry à l'intérieur du manoir. Ils traversèrent un hall d'entrée, dont une porte donnait l'accès à un salon. Le manoir était décoré somptueusement, tapis et mobilier étaient de luxe et chaque meuble était très chargé. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries et de tableaux. Harry ne parvenait à savoir s'il trouvait les lieux austères ou sublimes. Une femme attendait là, assise dans un fauteuil, l'air pâle. Elle était très belle et se leva brusquement en les voyant entrer. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux, plus droite que la tante Pétunia, mais beaucoup plus gracieuse. Les deux adultes se fixèrent longuement puis l'homme lâcha Harry, au profit de la femme qui le conduisit à l'étage, dans une chambre avant de s'en aller.

Harry observa la pièce. Elle était grande, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu en bas, les meubles étaient vides. Le lit était à baldaquin ; avec des draps dans les tons émeraude. Le jeune garçon alla appuyer sur le matelas de la paume de ses mains. C'était moelleux. Il remarqua alors que tous les meubles n'étaient pas totalement vides. Il y avait sur la table de nuit un carrousel en cristal teinté. Il approcha une main, voulant le remonter pour en entendre la mélodie, mais se ravisa ; mieux valait ne toucher à rien. Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre et sursauta. Un garçon dans les mêmes âges que lui se trouvait là. Il avait des cheveux courts impeccablement peignés. Leur couleur était similaire à celle de ceux de l'homme. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte argentée que ceux de l'adulte. Mais son visage était beaucoup plus doux ; après tout, c'était celui d'un enfant. Le jeune garçon sembla incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ; mais finalement il s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit la main en baissant les yeux.

-Je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Harry prit la main qui lui était tendue, et la serra.

-Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il à son tour.

Les mains se détachèrent. Draco reprit.

-Ne dis pas à mon père que j'ai baissé les yeux.

-Je ne dirai rien, assura Harry.

Draco regarda alors enfin son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ?

-Que tu ne sais rien de ce monde.

-Quel monde ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le regard de Draco oscilla entre effarement et... amusement ? Pitié ? Harry n'aurait su le dire. Le jeune garçon blond s'assit sur le lit. Harry, resta debout. Alors, fièrement, Draco dit :

-Je vais tout t'expliquer.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque, le jour de son arrivée, Draco lui avait raconté toutes ces histoires de sorciers, Harry avait été partagé entre stupeur et hilarité. Cependant, il avait dû admettre que Draco disait la vérité, à cause du souvenir de plusieurs événements étranges dans son enfance que le jeune sorcier lui avait expliqué comme étant de la magie accidentelle.

Ils étaient ensuite restés à discuter de leurs familles, de leur vie respective, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés pour déjeuner. Ils avaient mangé tous les deux, servis par un elfe. Quand le soir fut venu ; Harry avait hâte d'être au lendemain, tout en espérant que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Cependant avant de s'endormir, Narcissa vint le voir pour lui conter la part d'ombre de l'histoire dont Draco avait l'interdiction de parler ; l'assassinat de James et Lily Potter. Voldemort. Le pourquoi de sa présence dans le manoir.

L'histoire lui avait paru affreuse et il avait sérieusement songé à s'enfuir, mais au lendemain, lorsque Draco l'avait réveillé en le secouant pour être sûr d'être le premier à lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, Harry avait décidé de tout oublier, ou plutôt de tout pardonner.

Dès lors, Harry avait passé le plus clair de son temps à lire et étudier. Il s'exerçait parfois au vol sur balais, et tout cela en compagnie de Draco dont il ne se séparait pratiquement jamais. Dans les premières semaines de vie avec les Malfoy, Lucius s'était montré un peu froid avec lui, mais, voyant que son fils le traînait partout, y compris dans ses cours sur le protocole de la noblesse, le grand homme avait fini par dispenser les leçons au Survivant qui s'était montré un élève assidu.

Harry avait rapidement rattrapé son retard et avait dévoilé un véritable talent pour apposer sur son visage les différents masques du dédain, du dégoût, de la froideur et bien d'autres, son favori étant celui de l'impassibilité. Le Survivant avait appris à se tenir droit, à se présenter, à utiliser tel ou tel couvert pour tel ou tel plat. Il avait appris par cœur les noms, les visages, et les fonctions d'un nombre conséquent de personnes ainsi que ceux de leurs familles. Il avait appris quel comportement adopter, et avec qui.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis. Les meubles d'Harry étaient désormais garnis de livres, et son armoire était pleine de vêtements propres, neufs, et à sa taille. Le garçon, qui avait eu onze ans la veille, avait reçu une lettre envoyée par Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, Lucius les emmenait chercher, Draco et lui, les fournitures pour l'école des sorciers.

Harry se sentait redevable aux Malfoy, sans qui il serait encore à souffrir mille privations chez les Dursley, c'est pourquoi, pendant trois ans, il avait étudié d'arrache-pied pour être au niveau, le jour de sa rentrée des classes, et ne pas décevoir ceux qui l'avaient pris sous leur aile. Peu importait le mal qu'ils avaient pu commettre par le passé, et peu importait leur niveau de responsabilité dans la mort de ses parents biologiques ; ils étaient son avenir, et le traitaient comme leur propre enfant. Aux yeux d'Harry, ils s'étaient rachetés de toutes leurs fautes à l'instant où Lucius était entré au 4, Privet Drive.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, nombreux étaient les passants qui se retournaient sur leur passage. Tous reconnaissaient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry, mais personne ne s'attendait à le voir déambuler aux côtés de Malfoy père et fils. Harry avait adopté le même air supérieur, et le même regard dédaigneux que les deux Sang-Purs. Ils allèrent se fournir en livres, puis faire tailler leurs uniformes. Enfin, ils se rendirent au magasin de baguettes, où Harry mit une sacrée pagaille en en essayant plusieurs qui n'étaient absolument pas faites pour lui avant d'enfin mettre la main sur la bonne. Ils achevèrent leurs emplettes en allant dans une boutique vendant divers animaux.

Draco se rendit immédiatement au rayon des volatiles, tandis qu'Harry faisait le tour. Il avait le choix entre un crapaud, un chat et un hibou. Il ne parvenait pas à trancher entre les deux derniers. Il se laissa porter jusqu'au coin des reptiles. Un énorme boa attira son attention. Il avait l'air de mortellement s'ennuyer.

 _-Bonjour_ , siffla machinalement le serpent.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Le serpent leva la tête.

 _-Bonjour_ , siffla une nouvelle fois le reptile en plissant les yeux.

-B-Bonjour..., bafouilla Harry.

 _-Intéresssssant..._ , fit la bête.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? S'enquit le Survivant, lorsqu'il se fut un peu remis sa surprise.

 _-Le nom n'est pas une chose dont les ssserpents sss'embarrasssssent..._

Harry voulut répondre, mais Draco apparut soudain à la droite de son champ de vision. Le Survivant tourna la tête, et Draco vint se placer juste à côté de lui.

 _-Un ami ?_ Demanda le serpent.

-Un frère, plutôt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous dites ? L'interrogea Draco.

Harry regarda Draco avec surprise. L'héritier Malfoy sourit, mi-envieux, mi-admiratif.

-Tu parles le Fourchelang ; seuls les serpents te comprennent.

-Je ne vois pas la différence.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Tu as choisi ton animal ?

-Eh bien...

Le Sang-Pur soupira.

-Il y a une superbe Harfang des neiges. Tu vas l'adorer.

-Ah. D'accord.

Draco jeta un regard à Harry qui ne quittait pas des yeux le boa. Il sourit, puis cria.

-Père, j'ai trouvé le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry !

Le Survivant sursauta. Il était vrai que la veille, il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau pour son anniversaire, contrairement aux trois autres fois. Il ne s'en était pas formalisé.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas grave ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Draco. Quand j'étais chez les Dursley, je-...

-Mais tu n'es plus chez ces abjectes Moldus, intervint Lucius en arrivant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ; Draco pointa du doigt le reptile et déclara ;

-J'ai trouvé Harry en train de lui parler en Fourchelang !

Et dans les minutes qui suivirent, Harry se retrouva avec la cage de la chouette blanche dans les mains, et le boa imperator sur les épaules. Il faisait un peu plus de deux mètres, et le vendeur leur avait assurés qu'il grandirait encore. Il était assez lourd, gris aux taches brunes, et avait deux petits yeux noirs. Il siffla quelques mots à Harry.

-Il... Il te dit merci, transmit-il à Draco.

Le Sang-Pur regarda le serpent.

-Ah... Eh bien... Tant qu'il ne touche pas aux paons du jardin...

 **[... ... PREMIÈRE ANNÉE ... ...]**

-HARRY POTTER !

Harry avança vers le professeur McGonagall qui attendait avec le Choixpeau. Tandis qu'on murmurait derrière son dos, le Survivant alla s'asseoir. Juste avant que le Choixpeau ne s'enfonce sur sa tête, il vit Draco lui faire signe à la table des Serpentard. Puis la voix du Choixpeau résonna dans son crâne.

 _-Hm... Ainsi... Tu doutes de ce que tu es ? Tu souhaiterais tout savoir pour avoir une chance de te comprendre et te connaître... Serdaigle pourrait t'aider à cela... Cependant... Hm... Quel choix difficile... Tu as du courage à revendre et... oh... je vois une très grande loyauté en toi... Gryffondor... Poufsouffle... Oui, Poufsouffle te serait très utile. Tu y trouverais des personnes avec qui partager et échanger tout ce qui te tourmente... De plus ils sont très travailleurs... Mais... Je sens bien ce besoin de faire tes preuves et... Ah ! Tu veux aller à Serpentard ! Oui, je le sens. C'est un désir profond. Mais tu ne sais pas si cela est la bonne décision... Très bien..._ SERPENTARD !

McGonagall retira le Choixpeau de la tête d'Harry tandis qu'un rugissement de triomphe s'élevait de la table des Serpentard. Draco applaudissait, le sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, en fixant Harry. Ceux des autres tables semblaient trop choqués pour réagir ; pourtant, depuis sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse, la rumeur que le Survivant s'était acoquiné avec les Malfoy n'avait cessé d'enfler. Harry, le visage dénué de toute expression, rejoignit Draco. Alors seulement il tourna le regard vers la table des professeurs à laquelle un homme entièrement vêtu de noir le fixait étrangement. D'ailleurs, à un peu plus y regarder, tous le fixaient d'une manière indéfinissable.

[... ... ...]

Leur salle commune était lugubre ; les reflets que lui donnaient les flammes de la cheminée et les eaux du lac lui conféraient un aspect presque démoniaque. Parmi les premières années, certains frissonnaient, d'autres avaient le nez en l'air, souriants. Seul Harry restait de marbre. Néanmoins, quand Draco lui attrapa la main en lui montrant le serpent ouvragé sur le manteau de la cheminée, il sourit et s'entendit répondre un _« oui, c'est incroyable. »_ Comme plusieurs regards se tournaient vers eux, Draco commença alors en se répandre en éloges sur la maison de Salazar, dans laquelle les gens de sa famille allaient de génération en génération.

Puis il reprit où il s'était arrêté à table, c'est-à-dire à expliquer comment le Survivant et lui étaient proches et comment ils n'allaient cesser de faire gagner à Serpentard la coupe des quatre maisons tout au long de leur scolarité. Finalement, le préfet de Serpentard les invita à rejoindre leur dortoir. Draco tira Harry à sa suite et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, ainsi que des deux garçons avec lesquels ils avaient fait le voyage en train et qui s'étaient avérés les « gardes du corps » de Draco ; Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Harry se coucha sans demander son reste, et les autres firent bientôt de même. Le Survivant dormit peu ; la tête pleine de ces lieux pleins de magie qu'était Poudlard et qu'il avait hâte d'explorer. Toutefois, il gardait bien en tête qu'il devait être un élève brillant, toujours dans l'optique de couvrir de gloire les Malfoy. Le lendemain, ils commençaient par potions, en cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Le professeur, Severus Snape, leur servit un sombre mais délectable discours dont Draco et lui, tout devant, burent les paroles. Draco souriait avec orgueil ; Harry était comme hypnotisé. Le professeur posa une question. Une fille à la crinière de lion de Gryffondor leva la main, s'efforçant de toucher le plafond. Le professeur l'ignora. Harry leva lentement la sienne.

Il ne fit aucun doute à Harry qu'il coûta cher au professeur de l'interroger, mais il était le seul Serpentard à lever la main et Draco l'avait prévenu que Severus Snape ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire gagner des points à sa maison. Il sentit les regards haineux des Gryffondor se poser sur lui. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à tous ces enfants pour retourner leur veste et commencer à détester celui qu'ils admiraient jusque-là pour avoir réussi à défaire Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Harry trouvait cela proprement ridicule ; revêtir un uniforme aux couleurs particulières et répondre juste à l'interrogation d'un professeur n'étaient pas à ses yeux des motifs suffisants pour catégoriser une personne comme « mauvaise ». Cela lui donnait l'irritante impression d'être entouré d'imbéciles.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Draco expliqua à Harry pourquoi le professeur de potions le haïssait tellement. C'était une histoire que Narcissa avait racontée à son fils récemment.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle voulait que je te le dise, alors j'ai attendu de voir comment mon parrain se comporterait avec toi pour prendre ma décision. Je suis venu, j'ai vu, et clairement, tu devais savoir. Et puis...

Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry, venant lui susurrer quelques mots.

-Pas de secret entre nous, tu te souviens ?

Le Survivant sourit imperceptiblement. Oui, c'était une des nombreuses promesses que Draco et lui s'étaient faites. Un Poufsouffle qui passait près d'eux les regarda, effaré. Draco fit un pas vers lui et il prit ses jambes à son cou. L'héritier Malfoy éclata d'un rire sonore. Derrière lui, Harry entendit des murmures réprobateurs ; il renonça à se retourner pour savoir qui parlait ; mais Draco fit le choix contraire. Il fit volte-face.

-Un Weasley ! Quelle horrible surprise !

Harry vint se placer au côté de Draco, bientôt imité par Crabbe et Goyle. Il y avait devant eux un grand rouquin, la fille à la crinière de lion, et un pauvre garçon grassouillet aux oreilles décollées qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir.

-Incroyable que tes parents aient trouvé l'argent nécessaire pour te fournir ce qui était demandé sur la liste !

Il tapa dans le dos d'Harry.

-Harry, je te présente un Weasley. Sa famille est tellement pauvre qu'ils vivent les uns sur les autres, comme des animaux !

Le Weasley semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Draco. Il fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Avant même que les deux gorilles qui les accompagnaient aient pu réagir, Harry s'était placé devant Draco. Il était plus petit, et plus chétif que le Sang-Pur, cependant, son regard dénué de toute émotion était tout aussi intimidant que les deux montagnes de muscles. Le rouquin hésita ; Harry n'était pas en posture de combat, il était même tout à fait décontracté. La fille posa une main sur le bras du Weasley.

-Laisse tomber, Ron. Allons-nous en avant de nous attirer des ennuis.

Mais ledit Ron ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre.

-Il a insulté ma famille !

-Au moins, fit alors Harry, il l'a fait en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Contrairement à toi, qui parlait dans son dos, dit-il d'une voix sans ton, comme s'il présentait un documentaire.

Dans le couloir, plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour suivre l'altercation. Personne ne savait ce qui était le pire entre un combat à mains nues qui se serait terminé à l'infirmerie, ou bien de voir ainsi le Survivant prendre la défense d'un franc partisan des forces obscures. La fille ne cessait de tirer sur le bras du rouquin pour le faire reculer. Alors, contre toute attente, le grassouillet bafouilla ;

-Je... Je m'appelle Neville L-Londubat... Tu... Tu es Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, n-non ? Je suis c-content de t-te voir en vrai.

Un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait lui tendre la main, mais il ne le fit pas, et avant que Draco ait pu faire une remarque cinglante, le Survivant haussa les épaules.

-Je suis un Malfoy.

La fille qui de sa main libre tenait ses livres, les lâcha. Toutes les bouches formaient des « oh » catastrophés et tous les yeux étaient écarquillés. Finalement, Draco posa un bras sur l'épaule de Harry et s'appuya dessus avec l'air de quelqu'un qui possède quelque chose de très prisé.

-Eh oui, mon pauvre Londubat. Et je te prierai de ne plus t'adresser aussi familièrement à mon frère.

Draco s'en alla en ricanant, accroché au bras d'Harry, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle. Lorsqu'ils furent à table, et entourés de tous leurs amis, ou plutôt de tous les amis de Draco, celui-ci conta l'histoire.

-Oh, vous auriez vu leur tête à tous quand Harry a dit _« Je suis un Malfoy »_! Ah, c'était à se tordre de rire !

Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient, mais Parkinson et Zabini regardaient « les deux frères » d'un air dubitatif. Draco mit un moment à s'apercevoir de leur trouble. Il perdit son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais Nott le fit pour eux.

-Pas qu'ils ne soient pas heureux d'avoir entraîné le Survivant sur la voie des sorciers qui ont mal tourné, mais eux, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, doutent que le grand Harry Potter puisse être un véritable Serpentard, et d'autant plus un Malfoy.

Draco sembla prêt à exploser, mais il se retint, se contentant de rétorquer dédaigneusement.

-Si vous doutez de lui, alors vous doutez de moi.

Il se leva.

-Attends ! Où tu vas ? Fit Parkinson, inquiète.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Harry, viens !

Harry se leva à son tour et le suivit, de toute façon, le repas était presque terminé. Sur le chemin, Harry regarda sans mot dire Draco fulminer. L'héritier Malfoy avait le sang chaud, et avait tendance à s'énerver facilement s'il ne pouvait être obéi des autres, mener les discussions là où il le voulait et maîtriser parfaitement la situation. Il pouvait se sentir trahi pour un rien, et lorsque c'était le cas, il pardonnait difficilement.

-Je m'en moque de ce qu'ils pensent de toi ! Si ça ne leur va pas, alors qu'ils ne traînent pas avec nous ! De toute façon, les filles sont superficielles, et Zabini est un imbécile ! Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ! Ils-... Harry ?

Le Survivant, profitant de l'absence de public, avait glissé sa main dans celle de Draco, calmant instantanément le Sang-Pur. C'était quelque chose que Harry avait découvert rapidement après son arrivée chez les Malfoy. Lorsque Draco était sous le coup d'une émotion forte, il suffisait qu'il lui prenne la main pour l'apaiser.

Le Survivant pressa un peu la main pâle dans la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Draco de s'excuser auprès des autres car cela aurait été le mettre en position de faiblesse, de plus, Harry se sentait coupable. Si Draco s'était énervé, c'était pour le protéger. Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas précipités ; quelqu'un courait. Ils se lâchèrent et virent trois garçons, dont Londubat passer. Ils cherchaient un certain Trévor et ne firent même pas attention aux deux Serpentard.

-Je crois que c'est un crapaud qu'ils cherchent. Ils l'avaient déjà perdu dans le train, expliqua Draco lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

Puis il haussa les épaules ; signalant son désintérêt pour la chose. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans leur dortoir, Draco s'allongea sur son lit pour lire un livre et Harry saisit un parchemin, un pot d'encre et une plume.

-Tu travailles déjà ?

Le Survivant hocha la tête et l'héritier Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. Harry se mit à écrire, l'air de rien.

[... ... ...]

Harry était maintenant à la bibliothèque, en train de relire son livre de potions quand la fille de Gryffondor amie avec Ronald Weasley entra. Elle hésita à aller vers lui, mais Théodore Nott lui passa à côté et rejoignit le Survivant. Elle se dit alors que deux Serpentard, c'était peut-être un peu trop. Elle regarda partout ; la plupart des tables étaient prises d'assaut.

Si quelques élèves avaient préféré leur salle commune ou leur dortoir, une majorité avait pensé que l'ambiance de la bibliothèque leur permettrait d'écrire quelque chose de plus brillant pour le devoir que le professeur de potions avait donné, sans raison apparente, à la fin de son premier cours qui avait eu lieu juste avant le repas du midi.

Elle soupira ; les Gryffondor chuchotaient trop entre eux donc il serait impossible de se concentrer, et aucun autre Serpentard ne serait susceptible de l'accueillir à sa table. Elle fut donc contrainte d'aller vers le Survivant et Nott. Elle s'installa à leur table sans leur demander leur avis, juste en face d'eux. Elle sortit son livre de potions, et de quoi écrire, et commença à rédiger. Devant elle, les deux Serpentard n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, cependant, au bout d'un moment, Nott parla, bien que ce fut pour s'adresser à Harry, comme si la fille n'existait pas.

-Je t'ai vu aller à l'infirmerie, tout à l'heure, avec Draco. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je me suis déboîté le poignet et je n'arrivais pas à le remettre.

-Comment tu as fait ton compte ? S'enquit Nott, en levant les yeux de son parchemin, surpris. Tu ne t'es quand même pas battu ?

-Non. J'écrivais.

Ce fut au tour de la fille de lever les yeux, septique.

-Tu t'es déboîté le poignet en écrivant ?

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux.

-Pardon..., souffla-t-elle.

-Et Draco ? Reprit Nott. Il ne fait pas son devoir ?

-Plus tard.

-Hm. Autant dire jamais.

-Snape trouvera bien le moyen de lui mettre un « E »..., grommela la fille avant de s'excuser à nouveau.

-TREVOR ! Cria alors Londubat, à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Les Gryffondor soupirèrent et les Serpentard ricanèrent.

-Il n'est pas aidé, celui-là..., fit Nott d'un ton toujours parfaitement détaché.

-Neville est aussi intelligent que vous et moi, le défendit aussitôt la fille.

Nott ne répliqua rien, mais Harry planta son regard émeraude sur la Gryffondor.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Hermione Granger.

-C'est toi qui levais la main, ce matin en potions ?

-Oui.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Une personne qui sait une réponse dans une matière difficile dès la première journée de cours alors qu'elle est d'ascendance moldue, et qui fait passer ses études avant les inimitiés Serpentard-Gryffondor en s'asseyant à la table de ceux qu'elle juge assez studieux pour ne pas la déranger... Cette personne est un adversaire potentiel que je me dois de garder à l'œil.

La Gryffondor ne sut si elle devait interpréter cela comme une menace ou un signe de respect. Finalement Théodore Nott et elle continuèrent leur devoir tandis que Harry reprenait sa lecture. Son devoir, lui, il l'avait déjà fait ; et Draco était actuellement en train de le recopier.

[... ... ...]

Harry n'avait plus le temps d'écrire. Entre les cours, ses devoirs, l'aide qu'il devait apporter à Draco... Il ne s'apaisait que dans les rares moments qu'il trouvait pour se poser à la bibliothèque et lire. Mais maintenant, il devait aller à un cours de vol sur balai, qui, bien évidemment, tourna mal dès que cela se put...

Draco avait pris le Rapeltout de Neville et Ron était prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'héritier Malfoy. Draco lança alors le Rapeltout, et Harry -sachant qu'il devrait se justifier plus tard- s'envola. Il le rattrapa en faisant preuve d'une grande dextérité de vol, et McGonagall débarqua. Elle l'entraîna dans le château et fit une pause, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, elle l'interrogea.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou !

Harry montra le Rapeltout.

-C'est à Londubat. Il fallait le rattraper ou il aurait été perdu.

-Parce que vous comptiez le lui rendre, peut-être ?!

-Bien sûr. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

McGonagall le jaugea, et parut de nouveau faire face à un dilemme. Elle finit par l'entraîner vers les cachots, et fit sortir Snape de sa classe.

-Monsieur Potter a été pris à faire des acrobaties sur un balai !

Snape eut l'air victorieux.

-Mais, continua McGonagall, l'air renfrogné, je suis bonne joueuse, Severus. Et ce garçon a un don. Je vous l'apporte comme le nouvel attrapeur de votre équipe. Je vous laisse aller demander à Dumbledore une autorisation pour le faire jouer, malgré qu'il ne soit qu'en première année.

Elle ajouta avant de tourner les talons ;

-Je n'en reviens pas de vous faire une telle fleur, alors j'espère que vos joueurs seront dorénavant fair-play !

Bon, se dit Harry, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que cela. Il ne serait pas puni, et sa maison ne perdrait pas de points. Toutefois, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre plus de temps que nécessaire avec des entraînements épuisants alors même qu'il ne pourrait partager le plaisir du jeu avec Draco. En parlant de l'héritier ; il ignorait s'il aurait droit à des félicitations ou une crise de jalousie.

Il eut rapidement la réponse ; lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était déjà au courant, et Draco le fusillait du regard.

-Alors ? S'enquit-il, le ton rude. La punition est-elle désagréable ?

-Moins que la façon dont tu me parles.

Draco se leva d'un bond et quitta la Grande Salle. Harry prit une grosse miche de pain et le suivit. Il le rejoignit sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Il coupa la miche en deux et la tendit à Draco. L'héritier Malfoy s'en saisit de mauvaise grâce.

-Tu m'as défié ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu tenais tellement à récupérer ce truc débile ?

-Parce que... c'est idiot mais... Je me dis que je serais devenu comme lui si Lucius n'était pas venu me chercher ce jour-là. Et j'ai eu... pitié, je crois.

-Un Malfoy n'a pitié de personne ! S'écria Draco, scandalisé.

-Mais je ne suis pas un Malfoy.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, alors Harry s'expliqua.

-J'aimerais, crois-moi. Être vraiment ton frère, être vraiment le fils de Lucius et Narcissa... Mais je suis un Potter, et le flash vert que je vois souvent la nuit, et ce rire lugubre, tout ça me rappelle que malgré tous les efforts que je pourrai bien faire, je ne serai jamais ton frère. Je suis désolé de t'avoir défié. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas.

Harry ne répliqua rien ; c'était la façon que Draco avait pour dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Alors, le poste d'attrapeur ?

-J'étais convaincu que j'allais me faire coller. Ce sera bien moins intéressant sans toi.

-Tu vas me dire que tu n'aimes pas voler ?

-Si, bien sûr. Tu as bien vu quand nous volions ensemble au manoir. Mais je soutiens que sans toi ce sera moins bien.

-Je te rejoindrai dans un an.

-Mais il n'y a qu'un seul poste d'attrapeur.

-Je m'entraînerai pour les autres postes. Je pourrais être poursuiveur...

-Non, fit catégoriquement Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les batteurs visent les poursuiveurs ; tu vas te mettre en danger et je n'arriverai jamais à me concentrer.

-Bon, eh bien gardien, alors.

-Tu le fais exprès ?

Draco pouffa.

-Oui.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis ils mangèrent leur pain en faisant attention de mettre le moins de miettes par terre, à cause de Rusard. Sur le chemin de leur prochain cours, Draco affirma qu'il deviendrait batteur et ordonna à Harry de ne pas se faire renvoyer de l'équipe d'ici là.

[... ... ...]

La panique. C'était la panique. Quirell s'était effondré après avoir annoncé l'intrusion d'un troll. Ils devaient maintenant suivre les préfets dans les salles communes. Et lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri ; Draco sauta sur ses amis.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Harry ?!

Mais personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où pouvait être le Survivant. Il ne revint que de longues minutes plus tard, ramené par Snape. Draco l'arracha des mains de son parrain.

-Harry ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Où est-ce que tu étais ?! Tu es dans un état épouvantable ! Harry ? Alors ! Harry ? Harry ?!

Le professeur de potions répondit à la place d'Harry.

-Monsieur Potter a dû se dire qu'avoir survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui lorsqu'il était un bébé lui conférait l'omnipotence. Il est donc allé combattre le troll, s'imaginant qu'il pourrait le vaincre seul.

-Je n'étais pas seul, contredit Harry.

-Ah, oui. Il avait avec lui cet insignifiant Weasley. Ils étaient donc un et demi.

-Et nous avons vaincu le troll.

Un instant, les Serpentard crurent que leur chef de maison allait jeter un sort à Harry, mais le regard du « je le dirai à mon père si vous faites ça » de Draco sembla l'en dissuader. Quand le professeur fut parti, tous les Serpentard se ruèrent sur Harry pour lui demander des détails. Harry n'avait pas l'air très jouasse à l'idée de passer pour un héros et d'être soudainement, ou plutôt plus que d'habitude, le centre de l'attention. Néanmoins, le regard à la fois inquisiteur et émerveillé de Draco le fit consentir à parler. Le temps qu'il prenne une inspiration, tout le monde s'était tu.

-J'avais remarqué que Granger avait disparu ; Weasley s'était baladé presque toute la journée tout seul. Quand les groupes se sont fait pour suivre les préfets, j'ai remarqué que Weasley partait discrètement de son côté. J'ai trouvé ça louche et je l'ai suivi. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ; il était si paniqué qu'il n'a même pas pensé à me dire d'aller me faire voir. Il m'a expliqué que Granger n'était pas au courant pour le troll, qu'ils s'étaient disputés, que c'était de sa faute et qu'il devait l'aider. Il avait entendu des filles dire qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes, et c'est là-bas qu'il se rendait. On a croisé le troll, on l'a enfermé dans la première salle qu'on a trouvée. Puis on a entendu Granger crier. On avait enfermé le troll avec elle. Alors on a rouvert la porte, et on a attaqué le troll.

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres ; il conta alors le combat, comment ils avaient assommé le troll et sauvé Hermione.

-Les professeurs étaient furieux, quand ils sont arrivés. Mais Granger s'est sacrifiée. Elle a dit que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle croyait pouvoir affronter le troll seule, et que sans Weasley et moi elle serait morte. Elle a fait perdre cinq points à Gryffondor, et Weasley et moi en avons gagné cinq chacun. Voilà, c'est tout.

Les Serpentard poussèrent des clameurs ; et Draco ne cessait de dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre _« C'est mon frère ! Ah, c'est bien un Malfoy ! »_.

Le lendemain, la rumeur courait déjà qu'Harry avait affronté le troll seul, à grands coups de sortilèges compliqués, et sauvé les deux Gryffondor terrorisés d'une mort certaine. Ainsi, alors que la veille Ron se sentait plutôt redevable à Harry, il le regardait maintenant d'un mauvais œil.

-Fichu menteur de Serpentard..., grommelait-il.

Hermione, de peur de vexer Ron, n'osait pas défendre Harry dont elle avait pourtant l'intime conviction qu'il avait dit la vérité. Les Gryffondor étaient tous de l'avis de Ron, si bien qu'au cours de la journée, une rixe finit par éclater. Mais Harry ne se souciait pas de toutes ces choses ; la veille, et encore aujourd'hui, il avait remarqué que Snape boitait.

[... ... ...]

Quand les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, Harry fit le vœu de rester au château, et comme Draco ne voulait pas, il dut lui expliquer pourquoi. Il raconta qu'il voulait découvrir ce que cachait le couloir interdit, et si cela avait un rapport avec la blessure de Snape. Draco avait haussé un sourcil septique, en lui disant qu'il se mêlait des affaires des autres comme un Gryffondor, mais céda.

Aucun de leurs amis ne resta, et lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, ils se rendirent compte qu'à peine une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes. Les Weasley étaient du lot. Ils trouvèrent Ron et Percy occupés à une partie d'échecs version sorcier, et Harry s'approcha pour regarder, Draco essayant de toutes ses forces de le tirer en arrière. Les jumeaux les virent et prévinrent les deux joueurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Percy, avec son air supérieur.

Draco continuait de tirer Harry qui ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu. Les jumeaux ricanèrent.

-J'aime beaucoup ce jeu. Vous avez l'air de bons joueurs.

Le compliment était franc et direct, les Weasley semblèrent choqués. Harry s'assit à leur table.

-Ne faites pas attention à moi. Continuez.

Devant les sourires de plus en plus grands des jumeaux, Draco abandonna ses efforts pour faire plier Harry à sa volonté et s'assit, résigné mais digne. Il allait faire une remarque désobligeante quand Harry glissa son bras autour de son cou, plaquant Draco contre lui, une main sur sa bouche.

-Continuez, continuez ! Les encouragea Harry, l'air véritablement épris du jeu.

Ron et Percy obtempérèrent. De temps en temps, Harry ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis, _«_ _Oh ! Quel coup est-ce ? »_ , souriait simplement, _« Bien joué ! »_ ou faisait la grimace, _« Ça va faire mal... »._ Finalement, Percy gagna et proposa -quoi que toujours un peu méfiant- une partie à Harry qui accepta comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, toujours bâillonné. La partie fut longue ; Harry était un joueur de la trempe de Ron et donnait du fil à retordre à Percy, mais l'aîné finit par vaincre. Harry, au grand dam de Draco, remercia les Weasley, puis sortit une sphère en verre de sa poche, qu'il posa sur la table.

-Si vous pouviez rendre ceci à Londubat.

Puis il traîna Draco à la table des Serpentard. Les Weasley entendirent l'héritier Malfoy disputer Harry.

-Ils ne sont pas fréquentables !

-Ils jouent bien.

-Toi et ce maudit jeu ! Ne me ridiculise plus jamais comme ça !

-Pardon.

-Tu as de la chance que je n'envoie pas de lettre à mes parents pour tout leur raconter ! Si jamais il y a des rumeurs...

-Rassure-toi, ils n'iront pas crier sur tous les toits qu'ils ont passé une heure avec des Serpentard.

Les jumeaux étaient hilares et Percy fixait Ron qui regardait étrangement les deux « frères ». Lorsque Draco et Harry furent trop loin pour être entendus, Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! Il doit être bipolaire !

Il parlait évidemment d'Harry, et même Percy qui ne manquait pourtant jamais une occasion d'étaler sa science n'y alla pas de sa propre hypothèse. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment fonctionnait le Survivant. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient rendus à comploter il-ne-savait-quoi et il les désapprouva d'un grognement.

[... ... ...]

Le matin de Noël, Draco et Harry trouvèrent chacun au pied de leurs lits une montagne de cadeaux. Bonbons, livres, vêtements... Ils restèrent tous deux bouche-bée devant le Nimbus 2000 envoyé à Harry. Puis un paquet attira l'attention des deux garçons. Il était emballé d'une manière différente des autres, et ils le regardèrent avec suspicion. Finalement, Draco encouragea Harry à l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une cape, accompagnée d'un mot.

\- « Ton père me l'a léguée avant de mourir, je pense qu'elle doit te revenir ».

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Mets-la ! Fit Draco, intrigué.

Le Survivant obéit et son corps disparu. Les deux Serpentard ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Une cape d'invisibilité ! C'est très rare ! S'écria Draco.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent l'un l'autre puis ils s'habillèrent, revêtirent la cape, et prirent la direction du couloir du troisième étage.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille là-bas ? Chuchota Draco, en regardant partout autour de lui.

-Parce que je suis convaincu que Snape a essayé d'y entrer le soir de l'intrusion du troll. Il saignait à la jambe. Je veux savoir la chose dangereuse que garde ce couloir.

Ils entrèrent dans le couloir interdit, et traversèrent l'espace poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignées jusqu'à arriver à une lourde porte qu'Harry dut ouvrir d'un sortilège. Ils la refermèrent presque aussitôt, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Ce... C'était un chien à trois têtes ? Bafouilla Draco. Pourquoi mon parrain aurait essayé de passer devant cette chose ?

Harry prit le temps de se calmer et de retrouver un visage neutre avant de répondre.

-Certainement pour utiliser la trappe qu'il garde.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Draco reprenne la parole, d'un ton suspicieux.

-Oh, non ! Harry, je connais ce regard ! N'y pense même pas ! Je me moque de savoir ce que ce monstre garde, tu n-fffh !

Harry venait de lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Ils étaient toujours cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité quand Miss Teigne, flanquée de Rusard, entra dans le couloir. Les deux élèves attendirent, retenant leur souffle, que le concierge s'en aille. Puis ils filèrent dans leur dortoir ranger la cape avant de remonter à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent. Draco dont les remarques acerbes ne changeaient rien à l'attitude d'Harry, vit le Survivant ramener livre sur livre de la bibliothèque, envoyer des lettres à Lucius et Narcissa pour qu'ils lui en envoient d'autres un peu moins recommandables, utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour aller fouiner dans la réserve, et finalement alors que la fin d'année approchait à grand pas ; Harry dégota l'information qu'il cherchait. Un soir, il attendit que tout le monde dorme, puis il réveilla Draco a qui il dit de prendre son violon et ils partirent ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité. Draco n'avait strictement aucune envie de retourner voir le cerbère, mais il voyait bien dans le regard d'Harry que celui-ci n'en démordrait pas. Il était d'une curiosité maladive, obsessionnelle. Avant d'ouvrir la porte du chien, Harry donna enfin des explications à Draco.

-La musique endort les cerbères. Joue juste le temps que je passe la trappe, puis ressort et attends que je revienne, caché sous la cape. Je taperai fort contre la trappe pour te signaler ma présence ; tu rentreras alors et tu joueras encore.

-Et si tu ne reviens pas ? Lui demanda le Sang-Pur sombrement.

-Cours chercher Snape.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie, Draco y entra et se précipita vers Harry. Le Survivant lui raconta alors les divers obstacles, le professeur Quirell, le miroir de Rised, le combat avec Voldemort pour la pierre philosophale.

-Le miroir de Rised ?

-Dumbledore vient de me dire ce dont il s'agissait. En fait, c'est le miroir sur lequel je suis tombé au cours de l'année.

-Celui que tu m'as montré ?

Harry hocha la tête, et Draco demeura silencieux. Sans pour autant se dire l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il montrait peut-être le futur ; mais ils se rendaient à présent compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Le Sang-Pur avait l'air préoccupé, et Harry savait pourquoi.

Draco était issu d'une famille de Mangemorts et était destiné à en devenir un lui-même tandis que Harry était le Survivant et, malgré qu'il ait été élevé par les Malfoy et qu'il soit à Serpentard, était destiné à combattre Voldemort et ses partisans. Draco devait se demander comment ses parents allaient prendre qu'Harry se soit dressé contre leur maître et qu'il soit à présent acclamé comme un héros qui avait empêché Voldemort de faire son grand retour. Pourtant, tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances causé par la curiosité de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ; et c'est probablement cette pensée qui fit sourire Draco.

-Le Maître ignorait que tu étais des nôtres, il t'a attaqué et tu t'es instinctivement défendu ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront !

Harry n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il n'en était pas si sûr.

 **[... ... DEUXIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]**

Après un généreux don de Lucius, Draco avait pu intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard mais la seconde année n'avait pas été plus reposante que la première. Harry n'avait cessé de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et un climat de terreur s'était installé peu à peu tandis qu'animaux puis élèves se faisaient pétrifier. De plus, Harry s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il ne devenait pas fou, car il entendait une voix qu'aucun autre ne semblait percevoir. Il avait même dû de nouveau faire face à Voldemort, qui, par le biais d'un carnet étrange que Ginny Weasley avait laissé tomber, l'invita dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Il avait d'abord refusé de s'y rendre, mais fut bien obligé d'accepter quand la sœur du meilleur ami d'Hermione Granger fut enlevée et que l'école menaça de fermer. Il avait alors trouvé Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, et ils avaient eu une longue discussion dans laquelle s'était jouée et la survie de Ginny, et celle d'Harry. L'espace d'un moment, Harry crut bien devoir faire face au Basilic, cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou du moins son souvenir, sembla assez intéressé par le Harry qui lui faisait face. Quoi que le Survivant lut bien dans le regard du mage noir l'envie qu'avait celui-ci de le tuer, Voldemort choisit de le laisser en vie, voyant en lui _« d'étranges possibilités »_.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry avait pu sortir de la chambre indemne, emmenant Ginny avec lui, avec seulement l'ordre de conserver le journal. Il avait amené la Gryffondor au bureau de Dumbledore où se trouvaient déjà Mr et Mme Weasley ainsi que le professeur McGonagall. Ils l'avaient tous regardé, l'air effaré, puis Dumbledore avait emmené Ginny avec lui pour la sauver, car, quoique Voldemort ait abandonné son meurtre, elle était encore trop faible et se mourait toujours. Harry avait dû avouer à McGonagall qu'il parlait le Fourchelang et que c'était ce qui expliquait qu'il soit parvenu à entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait raconté à son professeur comment Ginny, sous l'emprise du journal avait ouvert la chambre et libéré le Basilic. Il avait menti en disant qu'il avait perdu le journal en fuyant le reptile, qu'il avait réussi à refermer la chambre et avait ajouté qu'il ne la rouvrirait pour rien au monde lorsque le professeur lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'y emmener pour qu'elle aille chercher le journal.

C'est pourquoi, à quelques jours de la fin des cours, Harry fut de nouveau acclamé en héros ; on le surnommait « La Taupe des Gryffondor ». Les Serpentard le regardaient d'un mauvais œil, car seuls ses amis étaient au courant de ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans la chambre. Lucius et Narcissa savaient, bien évidemment, et l'épouse Malfoy lui avait envoyé une énorme boîte de chocogrenouilles, bien que le Survivant n'ait pas pu déterminé s'il s'agissait là de félicitations ou d'un lot de consolation. Harry, comme Draco, ne parvenait à déterminer si ce qui s'était passé et cette sorte de relation qui s'était nouée avec Voldemort, étaient de bonnes choses ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Basilic n'avait plus fait une seule victime.

 **[... ... TROISIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]**

Dans le train qui devait les emmener à Poudlard pour leur troisième année, Harry et Draco décidèrent de se dégourdir les jambes. Ils finirent par arriver dans le wagon où se trouvait un professeur ainsi qu'Hermione, Ron, Neville et Ginny. Draco commença immédiatement à les charrier, et alors qu'Hermione et Neville tenaient chacun Ron par un bras, le train s'arrêta. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux, l'air effrayé, sauf Harry qui avait toujours le visage inexpressif. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une créature aux mains de cadavre et au visage dissimulé sous une capuche. Des cris résonnèrent dans la tête d'Harry qui sentit la peur et le froid l'envahir avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Draco penché sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que-... ? Parvint-il à articuler avant que le professeur inconnu ne lui fourre un carré de chocolat dans la bouche.

Il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin, se présenta l'homme.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler protéger ses élèves ! L'attaqua immédiatement Draco en aidant Harry à se relever.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Harry au professeur alors que Draco le tirait vers la porte du wagon.

-Un Détraqueur.

-Hm, merci, fit Harry.

-Ne lui dis pas merci ! S'offusqua Draco. S'il avait été un peu compétent, ce Détraqueur n'aurait rien pu te faire ! Attends un peu que j'en parle à mon père !

Lorsque les deux Serpentard furent partis, le professeur Lupin se tourna vers les quatre autres élèves.

-Vous devriez mettre vos uniformes, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver.

[... ... ...]

Il sembla à Harry voir une lueur de déception dans le regard du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Draco, à la table de devant. Le cours portait sur les Epouvantards et il semblait, comme s'en doutait le Survivant, que Draco avait exagéré lorsqu'il avait dit que Lupin était incompétent. D'ailleurs, Harry apprécia son cours, et lança quelques regards assassins à Pansy qui ne cessait de ricaner de l'accoutrement du professeur et troublait ainsi sa concentration. Il avait hâte de passer devant l'Epouvantard, cependant, comme il avait répondu à une question au début du cours, Lupin l'en dispensa, croyant certainement le récompenser, et Harry rumina cette chance manquée toute la journée.

Il trouva toutefois matière à se consoler lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotements dans un couloir censé être vide. Le Survivant, se faisant alors le plus discret possible, s'approcha. Il vit les jumeaux Weasley sortir un parchemin de leur poche et prononcer une incantation. Aussitôt ils tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction en fourrant le parchemin derrière leur dos.

-Harry Potter, nous savons que tu es là ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sortit de sa cachette située derrière une armure, et s'approcha d'eux.

-Je n'ai fait aucun bruit, et je suis convaincu que vous ne m'avez pas vu. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?

Les deux frères se concertèrent.

-On ne peut pas lui dire, fit Fred.

-Mais si on ne lui dit pas, il risque de tout raconter à un professeur, objecta George.

-Il n'aurait aucune preuve, contra l'autre.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau Harry.

-On ne te le dira pas, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le Survivant se détourna d'eux.

-Tant pis.

Mais sa curiosité était si grande qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de s'infiltrer chez les Gryffondor pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Derrière-lui, il entendit une nouvelle incantation être chuchotée, malheureusement pas assez discrètement pour qu'il n'en saisisse chaque mot.

[... ... ...]

Les deux options choisies conjointement par Harry et Draco étaient l'étude des Runes et les soins aux créatures magiques. Leur premier cours de cette seconde option se déroulerait vers la cabane du garde chasse. Ils s'y rendirent et attendirent que les Gryffondor arrivent pour pouvoir commencer. C'était un cours sur les hippogriffes et le professeur, Rubeus Hagrid, semblait particulièrement enjoué à l'idée de leur faire côtoyer des créatures aussi dangereuses. Cependant, il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il proposa que quelqu'un essaye de caresser l'une des bêtes et que personne ne se proposa. Harry, par toutes les remarques désobligeantes que Draco faisait toujours sur l'immense bonhomme, se doutait que l'héritier Malfoy ne serait pas très heureux de le voir s'avancer, mais le Survivant ne put s'en empêcher. Il _voulait_ caresser cette créature.

Les murmures moqueurs ou effrayés se turent lorsque les élèves virent Harry s'avancer vers le professeur qui semblait décontenancé.

-Ah, heu... Potter... Bien, viens... Voici Buck. Tu peux essayer avec lui.

Mettant à profit les explications d'Hagrid sur les hippogriffes, Harry s'inclina devant la bête, s'efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux. Buck le salua en retour, et il put s'avancer et le caresser.

-Monte dessus ! S'exclama alors Hagrid.

Des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur s'élevèrent des élèves. Harry sourit imperceptiblement ; il n'en demandait pas tant. Quoi que les ailes étaient un peu gênantes, la sensation de voler en sentant la cage thoracique de Buck se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration et le fait de ne pas avoir à gérer lui-même les mouvements de ce qu'il chevauchait étaient délicieux. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent, Harry descendit et se mit à l'écart, laissant ses camarades tenter leur chance. Hagrid s'approcha de lui, se triturant les mains, nerveusement.

-Ce... C'était un beau vol. Buck t'aime bien, félicitations.

Si Draco avait été à côté, Harry aurait acidement répliqué, mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors il se contenta d'un hochement de tête tout juste respectueux. Il y eut alors un grand cri, et tous les élèves reculèrent précipitamment. Draco était allongé par terre, se tenant le bras. Hagrid courut empêcher Buck de tuer l'élève, tandis qu'Harry allait au chevet du Sang-Pur.

-Ce monstre m'a attaqué ! S'écria Draco.

-Tu l'avais insulté ! Hagrid nous avait prévenu ! Rétorqua Hermione.

-A l'infirmerie ! A l'infirmerie ! Ordonna Hagrid, toujours en retenant Buck. Le cours est terminé !

[... ... ...]

Harry était en colère contre Draco, mais il n'en montrait rien, faisant les devoirs de l'héritier Malfoy à sa place, s'occupant d'éplucher et couper ce qu'il lui fallait lors des cours de potions. Harry connaissait bien cette tendance qu'avait toujours eu Draco à dramatiser tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mal, mais il n'imaginait pas que le Sang-Pur serait capable, alors qu'il était en tord et que sa blessure était minime, d'envoyer une lettre à son père pour lui demander de faire renvoyer un professeur innocent, et mettant ainsi en danger la vie de l'animal -tout aussi innocent- incriminé.

La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard approchait, et Harry ne pourrait s'y rendre. En effet, si les Malfoy l'avaient en partie élevé, ils n'étaient pas ses responsables légaux et signer sa permission de sortie aurait été tout à fait inutile. Ainsi, Harry devrait rester à Poudlard avec les première et deuxième années tandis que les autres iraient visiter le village entièrement composé de sorciers. Il avait cependant prévu de mettre cette soudaine absence d'élèves à profit pour infiltrer le dortoir des Gryffondor et essayer de voler le parchemin. Alors qu'il arpentait l'air de rien les couloirs, les jumeaux Weasley jaillirent devant lui.

-Nous avons réfléchi, fit Fred, sans lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question.

-Beaucoup réfléchi, ajouta George.

-Vraiment longtemps, renchérit son frère.

-Nous avons appris que tu n'avais pas l'autorisation de sortir, dit l'autre.

-Et ça nous a décidé, compléta le second.

-Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur ! S'écria l'un des deux, alors qu'Harry ne savait plus qui était qui.

-Mais nous te devons bien ça... Pour avoir sauvé notre sœur, l'année dernière.

-A vrai dire, nous ne savons pas si tout ça n'est pas un scénario de ta composition -tu es assez retord pour ça- mais Dumbledore a l'air de te croire, selon ce que dit notre père.

-Donc, après une longue hésitation, nous avons décidé de te donner ça.

Et Fred -ou George- sortit le parchemin qu'Harry convoitait. George -ou Fred- pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et murmura ;

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Puis son frère fit de même avec une autre formule.

-Méfait accompli.

Harry prit le parchemin, et les deux frères lui expliquèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les divers passages secrets ou autres petites cachotteries de Poudlard. Harry était prêt à éclater de rire, tant la situation était risible, mais il parvint à rester de marbre et à remercier calmement les Weasley, sans que rien dans son comportement paraisse suspect.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque Draco revint, il s'étonna.

-Je t'aurais pensé de plus mauvaise humeur de ne pas avoir pu venir !

-C'est parce que je suis venu.

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu as utilisé la cape ?

-Hm, entre autres, oui.

-Tu as réussi à passer devant les Détraqueurs sans t'évanouir ?

La question, loin d'être moqueuse, avait même une pointe d'inquiétude. Alors Harry, vérifiant que personne ne venait dans leur chambre, pas même un de leurs amis, lui raconta l'épisode avec les Weasley et lui montra comment utiliser la carte. Il acheva sa démonstration avec une phrase toute faite, mais qui, dans le contexte, sonnait bien ;

-Comme quoi, il faut être proche de ses amis, mais plus proche encore de ses ennemis.

[... ... ...]

Harry bouillonnait. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait un match de Quidditch ! Et contre Poufsouffle, en plus ! Tout ça parce qu'il s'était évanoui à cause de ces maudits Détraqueurs qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que venir sur le terrain en plein match ! Diggory avait attrapé le Vif d'or, son balai était en mille morceaux, et lui -ainsi que son équipe- était la risée de l'école ! Même les loyaux Poufsouffle ne parvenaient à s'empêcher de se vanter d'avoir gagné ! Mais plus que tout, Harry était fermement décidé à envoyer valser ces Détraqueurs lors du prochains match que son équipe gagnerait -il s'en faisait le serment- haut la main. C'est pourquoi, à la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il attendit que tous ses camarades s'en aillent pour interpeller son professeur.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui, Potter ?

-Existe-t-il un moyen de repousser un Détraqueur ?

-Eh bien..., hésita-t-il.

-J'en ai assez de m'évanouir chaque fois que j'en croise un. Il _faut_ que j'arrive à m'en débarrasser avant le prochain match, contre Serdaigle.

Le professeur et lui se fixèrent longuement, puis Lupin finit par soupirer et poser une horaire de rendez-vous.

[... ... ...]

Le lendemain matin, Harry trouva au pied de son lit un grand paquet qu'il s'empressa de déballer devant l'air impatient de Draco -les autres garçons de leur chambre étant déjà partis manger-.

-Est-ce que c'est... ?

-Par Merlin, qui t'a envoyé ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est anonyme.

Draco sembla envieux un instant puis un éclair de triomphe l'illumina.

-Les autres vont être verts.

-Il ne faut surtout pas le dire ! Se récria Harry.

-Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea Draco en le regardant comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

-Parce qu'on risquerait de me le confisquer. Tu sais comme moi que Black est en liberté, et ne sachant pas que je suis du même côté que lui, veut me tuer. McGonagall s'en servira comme excuse pour le faire démonter et qui sait dans quel état il me sera rendu.

-Dans ce cas là, elle pourra aussi bien te le confisquer le jour du match...

-Pas si on fait croire que ce sont tes parents qui me l'ont envoyé en remplacement du premier. Il suffira de leur envoyer une lettre pour les prévenir, au cas où on leur poserait des questions.

Draco demeura silencieux, fixant étrangement Harry. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une espèce de grimace qui se voulait être un sourire.

-Parfois, Harry, tu me fais peur.

[... ... ...]

La réponse de Lucius et Narcissa ne se fit pas attendre. Ils répondirent le soir venu dans une courte lettre, qu'Azkaban entendrait parler d'eux pour le danger que les deux garçons avaient couru à cause de l'attaque des Détraqueurs, et, pour éviter que cela paraisse étrange que « le fils adoptif » ait un meilleur balai que l'héritier de la famille, envoyèrent un Éclair de Feu à Draco.

Aussi, quand le match contre Serdaigle vint, Harry et Draco étaient non seulement chacun munis du meilleur balai en circulation, mais le Survivant était capable de former un Patronus assez puissant pour repousser des Détraqueurs, ce qu'il eut d'ailleurs à faire -quoi que les Détraqueurs n'étaient alors que de stupides Gryffondor déguisés- durant le match que Serpentard gagna en écrasant ses adversaires sans avoir recourt à la tricherie. De toute façon, les joueurs vert et argent ne trichaient presque plus depuis l'entrée d'Harry dans l'équipe car il les avait convaincus que gagner sans tricher ferait encore plus enrager les autres maisons.

[... ... ...]

La fin d'année arriva bien vite, et avec elle son lot de malheurs. Buck devait être décapité. Mais le jour où cela devait se produire, alors qu'Harry rentrait d'un entraînement de Quidditch, il vit Ron et Hermione filer vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Sa curiosité faisant encore tout le travail, il les suivit. Se cachant à l'extérieur, il les vit entrer et commencer à discuter. Cependant, ils n'entendaient pas Macnair, Fudge et Dumbledore arriver. Harry saisit une pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces vers la cabane. Il y eut un bruit de casse et peu de temps après Ron et Hermione sortirent tout aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus et tombèrent sur Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que-... ?!

-Schhhh ! Fit Harry. Cachez-vous, vite !

Les deux Gryffondor se jetèrent avec lui derrière les feuillages.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Chuchota Hermione, pâle comme un linge.

-Je vous sauve la mise, lions décérébrés ! Et par la même occasion, je le sauve lui, répondit-il sans un regard pour Buck, bien que Ron et Hermione comprirent de qui il parlait.

Harry regarda Hagrid accueillirent sombrement les trois hommes.

-Allez, regardez..., grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Regardez par la fenêtre... Allez... Regardez, l'hippogriffe est là... Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il est là... Eh, oui ! Fit-il victorieux, s'élançant vers l'animal quand les adultes eurent détourné le regard après qu'ils eurent vu que Buck était bien là.

Harry accomplit le même « rituel » que durant le cours, puis détacha Buck et commença à tirer sur sa corde. La bête ne voulait pas partir, alors Ron et Hermione durent se joindre à lui pour tirer. Ils parvinrent à entraîner l'hippogriffe vers la forêt et ils entendirent bientôt les cris enragés du bourreau qui n'avait plus aucune tête à couper.

Les élèves se séparèrent alors subitement. Hermione était partie à la poursuite de Ron, lui-même à la poursuite d'un chat, lui-même à la poursuite d'un rat. Harry soupira, les suivant de loin, tirant Buck par sa corde. Il vit alors, se dérouler sous le Saule cogneur une scène aussi étrange qu'effrayante et, encore sous le coup de la curiosité, attendit. Lupin finit par arriver à son tour et suivit le même chemin que les animaux et les Gryffondor, puis se fut au tour de Snape et Harry attendit encore. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que tous finissent par ressortir en un étrange cortège dans lequel Harry reconnut Sirius Black.

Harry ne parvenait à le haïr ; certes, il avait en quelque sorte tué ses parents -Draco le lui avait raconté- mais même si le Survivant avait de l'attachement pour sa famille biologique qui l'avait aimé et chèrement défendu -les Détraqueurs lui ayant fait se remémorer leur sacrifice-, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se souvenait d'eux et se sentait bien plus proche de Lucius et Narcissa. Aussi, quoi qu'il eut préféré rester neutre, il ne le pouvait pas. Et bien qu'il soit le Survivant et qu'il avait la dérangeante impression de trahir James et Lily, il avait bien moins de remord à trahir des morts que des vivants. C'est pourquoi, quand Lupin se changea en loup-garou, et que des suites d'un combat, Sirius se retrouva en danger de mort car les Détraqueurs l'attaquaient en masse, Harry attacha Buck à un tronc d'arbre et alla secourir son parrain, et serviteur de Voldemort.

Harry sentit aussitôt l'influence des Détraqueurs sur lui et dut lutter de toutes ses forces, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui fallait un Patronus puissant, et il chercha le souvenir le plus heureux qu'il avait. Lorsque Lucius l'avait arraché aux Dursley ?

-Spero Patronum !

Non. Quand il avait gagné son premier match de Quidditch ?

-Spero Patronum !

Non. Quand il avait sauvé l'école de la fermeture ?

-Spero Patronum !

Non. Quand il avait sauvé Buck de la mort ?

-Speto Patronum !

Non. Il faiblissait. Transpirait. Sa tête lui tournait. Alors le souvenir qu'il cherchait le frappa. Oui. Ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps et cela avait été la cause d'une profonde déception par la suite, mais... Mais pendant un moment, devant le miroir de Rised, il avait été fou de joie. Une joie intense, incommensurable. Il en avait pleuré et avait dû prendre le temps de bien sécher ses larmes et de se calmer avant d'aller chercher Draco pour lui montrer. Oui... Ce moment était parfait.

-SPERO PATRONUM !

Un cerf bleuté jaillit de sa baguette et repoussa le nuage de Détraqueurs. Harry réunit toutes les maigres forces qui lui restaient pour aider un Sirius hagard à se relever et à rejoindre Buck. Ils tombèrent aux pattes de l'hippogriffe qui piaffait. Harry, étendu sur le dos, baguette en main, avait les yeux écarquillés, et respirait difficilement. A côté de lui, Sirius se remettait lentement de l'emprise terrible qu'avaient eu les gardiens d'Azkaban sur lui. Puis il finit par se redresser, et Harry en fit de même.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de me tuer. Je suis des vôtres. Prenez l'hippogriffe, et partez.

Mais Sirius demeurait interdit.

-FUYEZ ! Rugit Harry pour le faire réagir, en se relevant. Fuyez avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne vous livre aux Détraqueurs !

-P-pourquoi ? Bredouilla Sirius, en se levant à son tour. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Alors que tu ne sais pas... alors que...

Mais il se tut avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, semblant se raviser, l'air sombre, devant la robe de Quidditch aux couleurs des Serpentard, comme s'il sentait la pente savonneuse.

-Tu as essayé le balai ?

Harry se calma aussi subitement qu'il s'était mis à hurler.

-C'était vous ? C'était...

Harry rit amèrement, se passant une main sur le visage.

-Bien sûr que c'était vous. Vous étiez là le jour du match et c'est pourquoi les Détraqueurs sont venus si près... Vous avez vu que je suis à Serpentard et vous avez compris que quelque chose clochait avec « Saint Potter ». Mais de là à m'envoyer un Éclair de Feu...

Le Survivant tremblait de tous ses membres et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une larme lui coula sur la joue.

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien.

-Harry, je...

-Partez ! Le coupa Harry. Quelqu'un va finir par arriver !

Sirius monta sur l'hippogriffe, mais avant de décoller, il insista pour savoir « pourquoi ». Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il eut un éclair de lucidité ; si Sirius Black avait bel et bien été un Mangemort, pourquoi serait-il sorti presque main dans ma main avec Lupin, Ron et Hermione ? La réponse d'Harry mourut dans sa gorge, et il chercha frénétiquement dans sa cervelle en ébullition quoi répondre d'autre. Il finit par trouver.

-Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, je ne perdrai pas plus de membre de ma famille.

-Oh... Très bien... Nous parlerons... Plus tard... Je suppose... Je ne sais pas quand...

Et il partit avec Buck. Harry, comprenant qu'il venait peut-être de sauver un ennemi de Voldemort, se crispa.

-Voldemort ne va pas aimer... Il ne va pas aimer du tout...

[... ... ...]

Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'au château et lorsqu'il entra, McGonagall lui sauta dessus pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie où les attendaient Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Hermione déballa tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans la Cabane hurlante dans un monologue effréné, prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

-Mais nous avons perdu Sirius et Lupin, je ne sais pas où ils peuvent être ! Acheva-t-elle finalement.

-Sirius... est en route vers un abri, avec Buck, dit lentement Harry, d'un ton mort qui interpella même Ron.

-Potter... Tu vas bien ?

Pomfresh arriva en courant mais Harry se décala sur le côté ; il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Dumbledore congédia l'infirmière en lui assurant que tout irait bien, puis il reprit.

-Miss Granger m'a expliqué que sans toi, Harry, Buck serait mort, et avec Sirius, cela fait deux innocents de sauvés.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai sauvé Sirius ? Il aurait pu s'enfuir seul.

-J'ai vu les Détraqueurs filer vers la forêt ! S'écria Hermione. S'ils n'ont pas tué Sirius, c'est que tu as utilisé un Patronus, comme durant le match contre Serdaigle !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

-Comment ça se fait que tu lui sois venu en aide ? L'interrogea Ron. Nous, on connaissait la vérité, mais pour toi, il devait juste être l'assassin de tes parents, non ?

-Ron ! Fit Hermione, indignée.

-Non, Miss Granger, intervint doucement Dumbledore. Monsieur Weasley a mis le doigt dessus.

-Parce que..., répondit lentement Harry en prenant le temps de bien formuler sa réponse avant de la prononcer, si Sirius avait vraiment voulu me faire du mal, il serait venu dans le dortoir des Serpentard, et non pas des Gryffondor, car, ayant été présent au match contre Poufsouffle, il savait dans quelle maison j'étais. De plus... L'Éclair de Feu que j'ai reçu suite à l'incident était en réalité d'expéditeur anonyme. Certes ç'aurait pu être un piège, mais j'ai préféré, c'était inconscient, je le sais, le conserver, et voir cela comme un cadeau d'excuse.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se leva.

-Bien, il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se reposer. Harry, si tu veux bien rester à l'infirmerie...

-Je préférerais retourner dans mon dortoir. J'y dormirai bien mieux. En plus, il faut que je me change.

McGonagall fit « non » de la tête, mais Dumbledore, après avoir observé Harry de haut en bas, finit par accepter.

-Mais avant, laisse madame Pomfresh t'ausculter.

Lorsque le directeur et le professeur de métamorphose furent partis, et que Pomfresh eut fini de s'inquiéter pour sa santé, Harry offrit un dernier regard aux deux Gryffondor.

-Pas un mot de cette histoire à Draco.

[... ... ...]

Alors qu'Harry, s'apprêtant à se glisser sous ses draps, se déshabillait, le bout d'une baguette magique s'alluma et le visage de Draco apparut, l'air fortement contrarié.

-Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, après l'entraînement ! Chuchota-t-il avec hargne.

-Petite balade au clair de lune dans la Forêt interdite. Rusard avait besoin de se défouler, il m'a collé.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à déverser toute sa haine pour le vieux concierge répugnant et son chat au regard de l'enfer mais le visage décomposé d'Harry lui fit garder le silence. Harry acheva de se déshabiller, gardant simplement chemise et sous-vêtement, n'ayant pas la force d'aller chercher son pyjama dans sa malle et de l'enfiler. Mais avant qu'il ne rabatte les couvertures sur lui, Draco se leva et vint se coucher près de lui, fermant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin sur eux. L'héritier Malfoy mit sa baguette sous l'oreiller et « les deux frères », se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que l'un d'eux avait fait un cauchemar.

-Je te préviens ; c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça ici ! J'ai une image à conserver moi ! Si on nous surprend...

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir le premier, et Hary resta un moment éveillé. Le souffle de Draco contre son visage, son front contre le sien, sa présence dont il avait pourtant l'habitude, et cette situation qui ne lui était pourtant pas inconnue venaient d'éclipser tous les derniers événements. Un doute stupide ébranlait toutes ses convictions et l'obligeait à passer en revue sa vie, dans l'espoir de mettre le doigt sur ce qui rendait ce moment étrange, cette chose indéfinissable qu'il avait trouvé dans le miroir de Rised et qu'il avait vue sans la voir au travers de la joie profonde qu'il avait ressenti. Il serra les mains de Draco entre les siennes. Dans le train du retour, quand Draco irait se balader pour narguer les autres maisons, il resterait dans le wagon, et il relirait certaines choses avant d'en écrire la suite. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ça ; cela, plus ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ; il commençait à avoir beaucoup de secrets pour Draco...

 _« Pas de secret entre nous, tu te souviens ? »_

Il était en train de rompre la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas, c'était l'idée de trahir Draco.

 **[... ... QUATRIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]**

Le tournoi des trois sorciers avait été annoncé mais Draco et Harry n'étaient pas surpris ; Lucius leur en avait parlés. Cependant, Draco était indigné que les nouvelles règles lui interdisent de se présenter. Harry, au contraire, était plus satisfait de cela ; il n'avait aucune envie de voir le Sang-Pur risquer inutilement sa vie. Toutefois, le nouveau règlement n'était pas ce qui avait le plus énervé l'héritier Malfoy, mais la personne qui avait reçu le poste vacant de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ; Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Œil, notoirement connu pour sa dangereuse paranoïa. Harry, lui, se moquait bien de cela tant que l'ancien Auror faisait honneur à son poste. Néanmoins, Harry avait une chose en commun avec Draco ; il avait hâte que les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivent.

[... ... ...]

Les premiers cours se déroulèrent sans encombre et lorsqu' Harry en sortit, il se surprit à sourire. Il était heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard mais il s'assombrit aussitôt en raison du pourquoi de cela. S'il était si heureux de reprendre les cours, c'était car il n'était plus seul en compagnie de Draco. Ils étaient en froid. Comme il se l'était promis, Harry avait relu ses écritures dès qu'il avait été seul et avait vu d'une toute autre manière l'histoire qu'il y contait. Mortifié, il avait fourré les parchemins au fond de sa poche avant que Draco ne revienne de sa ballade dans les différents wagons et avait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à expliquer son teint dépourvu de toute couleur.

Il avait passé toutes ses vacances dans ses livres de cours, ne prononçant pas un mot à table à moins qu'on ne lui pose une question, et usant de toutes sortes de prétextes et stratagèmes pour ne pas avoir à aller voler avec Draco, voire tout simplement pour ne pas se retrouver en sa présence. L'héritier Malfoy avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il l'évitait et s'en était vexé. Il avait donc demandé des comptes à Harry qui avait bien entendu refusé de lui répondre. Profondément blessé, Draco ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole, quoiqu'il faisait semblant en public que tout allait bien pour ne pas donner matière à raillerie aux autres élèves, même s'il était perceptible, pour quiconque y prêtait un peu d'attention, que l'amitié fraternelle de Draco et Harry avait du plomb dans l'aile.

Vincent et Gregory étaient mal à l'aise en leur présence, Théodore fronçait les sourcils chaque fois qu'il regardait ses deux amis, Pansy semblait très préoccupée et Blaise ne parvenait plus à faire rire sincèrement ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle sur le chemin de laquelle se trouvaient Ron, Hermione et Neville. Draco en profita alors pour cracher tout le venin qu'il avait emmagasiné durant les grandes vacances, et ce fut bien entendu Ron Weasley qui en fit les frais. La dispute ne manqua pas de s'envenimer, tant et si bien qu'un professeur dut intervenir. Un sortilège fusa et frappa Draco de plein fouet. Le Sang-Pur disparut et Maugrey Fol Œil approcha de son pas sonore.

Harry était trop surpris pour réagir ; un instant, Draco était juste devant lui, et l'instant d'après, il avait le champ vision dégagé. Vincent se pencha alors pour ramasser quelque chose et Maugrey, qui lui tournait pourtant le dos, le vit et lui interdit de poursuivre son mouvement. Harry comprit que son œil fou lui permettait de voir derrière sa tête. Le Survivant baissa alors les yeux et vit une fouine toute blanche tenter de s'enfuir, et un nouveau sort de Maugrey lui fit faire un bond de douleur.

Harry comprit alors que ce petit animal sans défense n'était autre que Draco et le voir ainsi malmené, poussant des couinements de douleur et d'indignation, firent voir rouge au Survivant. Peu lui importait que le Sang-Pur ait été en tord ; pour lui rien ne justifiait un tel abus de violence de la part d'un professeur quoiqu' Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réagi ainsi si la victime avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Draco. Il profita donc que le professeur avait ses deux yeux braqués sur l'héritier Malfoy pour venir se placer derrière lui et donner un grand coup de pied dans la jambe de bois de l'ancien Auror.

Maugrey Fol Œil bascula en arrière et Harry se précipita pour rattraper le rongeur qui chutait après un nouveau bond. Il parvint à attraper l'animal au vol mais s'empêtra dans sa robe de sorcier et tomba lui aussi en arrière, sa tête heurtant violemment un mur dans un choc sourd, et ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez ; cependant, à moitié assommé comme il l'était, elles ne lui auraient pas servi à grand chose. Il n'en tenait pas moins fermement serré contre son cœur l'animal frémissant. La voix lointaine de McGonagall lui parvint alors. Il lui sembla qu'elle demandait des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer mais ce fut ensuite un concert de cris entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

Tout était flou devant Harry et les sons étaient comme filtrés. Quelqu'un lui prit alors l'animal des mains et il ne parvint même pas à résister. Il lui sembla saisir le nom de l'infirmière tandis que la voix de Draco résonnait à son tour, par dessus les fous-rires contenus des Gryffondor. Le Survivant tenta de se relever mais à peine fut-il debout qu'il chuta en avant. On le rattrapa.

-... ott... r ?

Harry avait terriblement mal à la tête et tout ce qu'il parvint à savoir de la situation c'est que la personne qui l'avait rattrapée n'était autre que McGonagall.

-Mr Po... er ?

Quelqu'un lui remit ses lunettes et il leva les yeux, croisant le regard de Théodore. Non loin, Blaise tenait fermement Draco par le bras et Pansy avait les mains sur la bouche. Vincent et Gregory s'occupaient de faire taire d'un regard menaçant ceux qui osaient sourire.

-Mr Potter ?

McGonagall, dont la voix lui parvenait enfin clairement, ne cachait pas son inquiétude.

-B... ien... Vais bien..., fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Mais il était toujours un poids mort, incapable d'aligner deux pas. Le professeur de métamorphose le fit asseoir par terre doucement.

-Vous saignez. Il ne faut pas que vous bougiez.

Ce qui expliquait l'air horrifié de Pansy.

-Je vais rester avec lui, dit Théodore.

-Je vais bien..., objecta Harry sans grande conviction.

Mais McGonagall était déjà partie incendier Maugrey. Neville arriva alors avec Pomfresh qui joignit sa voix à celle de McGonagall. Maugrey grognait. Ron s'évertuait à hurler toujours plus fort que c'était _« Mafoy qui avait commencé »_. Il finit par se taire quand McGonagall le menaça de retenue.

-Mais Potter a attaqué un professeur ! S'exclama alors Dean Thomas.

-Et par derrière, en plus, ajouta Maugrey. Il est aussi lâche que sa petite _fouine_ de copain.

-Je ne suis simplement pas assez stupide pour attaquer un sorcier aguerri de front, répliqua Harry avec une grimace, son crâne le lançant affreusement.

Pomfresh lui fit alors avaler une potion et la douleur disparut bientôt ; son crâne devait s'être refermé. Il se releva lentement, aidé par Théodore, et lança un regard assassin à Maugrey avant de tourner les talons, laissant voir ses cheveux collés par le sang qui avait coulé jusque dans sa nuque. Draco décida de l'accompagner, dissuadant d'un regard quiconque aurait voulu faire la même chose. Ils allèrent aux toilettes et Harry mit la tête sous un robinet pour laver le sang avant de se sécher d'un sortilège. Draco était adossé au mur à côté de lui, bras croisé. Il regardait ailleurs.

-Alors ?

Il semblait partagé entre colère et tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry savait qu'il parlait des vacances. Il préféra détourner le sujet.

-Il t'a fait mal ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Draco...

-Quoi ? Tu me fais la gueule puis soudainement tu me défends ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il y a ! On avait dit pas de secret ! Tu as fait quelque chose contre ma famille ?

-Que- ?! Bien sûr que non !

-Alors, quoi, bon sang ?! Tu comptes mettre ton nom dans la coupe ?

-Mais, non, enfin ! Ce n'est même pas possible ! Et puis je t'en aurais parlé !

-Alors, _quoi_?! Répéta Draco en le regardant enfin.

Il vint se mettre en face d'Harry, et remit machinalement le col du Survivant en place.

-Je ne te comprends plus.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'osait pas prendre les mains de Draco pour les éloigner de lui. Il avait peur de rougir au contact.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec le Maître ?

-Non, rien.

Draco eut l'air un peu rassuré.

-Ah...

-Si.

Harry avait relevé la tête et fixait Draco droit dans ses yeux écarquillés. Harry était mort de honte ; ça n'allait pas être un mensonge, mais ça n'allait pas être la vérité non plus.

-L'année dernière j'ai sauvé Sirius Black des Détraqueurs. Mais, j'ai appris par la suite qu'il n'était pas l'un des nôtres. Le véritable assassin de mes parents, et donc le véritable serviteur de Voldemort l'a rejoint. Sirius Black était innocent et fermement opposé à Voldemort, et je lui ai sauvé la vie.

-Et... tu as ruminé ça tout seul tout l'été ? Tu penses que le Maître va t'en vouloir de t'être encore opposé à lui... Mais, ce n'était toujours pas intentionnel... Tu en as parlé avec mes parents ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Je leur enverrai une lettre. Je leur ferai comprendre.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, avec plus de ferveur.

-Alors parles-en avec Severus !

Le Survivant eut un rire sans joie.

-Il ne comprendra pas.

-Essaye, tu verras !

-Il me déteste !

-Harry, s'il te plaît ! Promets-moi que tu lui en parleras !

Harry accepta. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait de nouveau mis Draco en colère contre lui et s'il lui avait dit la vérité sur la fin de sa troisième année, c'était bien pour recoller les morceaux entre eux, usant d'une vérité pour en cacher une autre qu'il jugeait bien plus affreuse. Satisfait, mais non moins inquiet, Draco prit la direction de la Grande Salle, Harry sur les talons.

[... ... ...]

Il y avait eut Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cédric Diggory et...

-Comment ?

Harry avait parlé d'une voix aiguë, les yeux grands ouverts. Tout le monde le regardait.

-C'est impossible... C'est...

Il tourna violemment la tête vers Draco.

-Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, je n'ai pas... Je...

-Harry Potter ! Tonna Dumbledore. Levez-vous, et rejoignez les autres !

Harry obéit, lançant un dernier regard à Draco ; tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant précis, c'était que Draco croit à son innocence, mais le Sang-Pur le fixait toujours, l'air effaré sans que le Survivant ne parvienne à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Je... Je n'ai pas... Je..., bafouilla Harry.

-Harry Potter ! L'appela de nouveau Dumbledore, et le Survivant dut se résoudre à rejoindre la pièce où se trouvaient les autres champions sans le moindre mot de la part de Draco.

[... ... ...]

Harry était épuisé lorsqu'il rejoignit sa salle commune, mais lorsqu'il y entra il eut droit à une ovation. Blaise lui sauta dessus.

-Il est des noÔotrEs ! Il les a baisés comme les aAautrEs ! Il est des noÔotrEs ! Il veut la gloire comme les aAautrEs !

Tous les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire qui résonna dans l'espèce de caverne qu'était la salle commune de leur maison. Harry se retrouva propulsé au milieu d'une foule qui scandait son nom.

-Eh, quelle gueule tiraient les autres ? S'enquit quelqu'un dans la foule.

-A bas les Gryffondor ! Criaient d'autres.

-Après la coupe de Quidditch et celle des quatre maisons, celle des trois sorciers !

- _Quatre_ sorciers !

Les rires redoublèrent à cette remarque. Pansy monta alors sur une table et réclama le silence.

-ECOUTEZ ! ECOUTEZ TOUS !

Le silence se fit petit à petit. Lorsqu'il fut complet, la jeune fille parcourut la salle du regard avant de déclamer, les poings sur les hanches.

-Nous savons tous, ici, qu'Harry est un excellent élève !

Un « oui « s'éleva, certains hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Meilleur que cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger.

Il y eut des ricanements.

- _Mais_ ! Pour gagner la coupe des trois sorciers, il ne s'agira de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Les épreuves seront difficiles et... _dangereuses_. Toutefois ! Je ne doute pas des capacités d'Harry à y faire face.

Le silence était de plomb.

-Le problème sera qu'Harry puisse s'y préparer suffisamment à l'avance en sachant à quoi s'attendre. En d'autres mots... Il faut que nous nous y mettions _tous_! Il est de notre devoir, si nous voulons pousser l'humiliation de Gryffondor à son paroxysme, et montrer la supériorité de Serpentard, d'aider Harry en mettant tout en œuvre pour découvrir quelles seront ses épreuves ! Ouvrez grand vos oreilles, et rapportez moi la moindre information que vous trouverez, même si vous n'êtes pas sûrs de sa véracité ! Mais _attention_! Si les autres maisons découvrent notre méthode, elles se mettront à dire tout et n'importe quoi pour nous embrouiller. Soyons plus forts, plus discrets, plus intelligents qu'eux !

Elle sourit avec complaisance.

-Ce ne sera pas bien difficile.

Il y eut un gloussement collectif, puis Pansy retrouva son sérieux.

-Si Harry gagne, ce ne sera pas sa victoire, ni celle de Poudlard... ce sera celle de _Serpentard_!

Harry était bouche-bée. Il ignorait les talents d'oratrice de Pansy qui, à en juger par la clameur digne d'une armée qui s'éleva, avait réussi l'exploit de souder tous les Serpentard, pourtant de nature individualiste, autour d'une même cause. Harry se retira, laissant sa maison fêter sa nomination, et rejoignit son dortoir. Draco, Gregory, Vincent et Théodore l'attendaient. Blaise, ainsi que Pansy, arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils avaient l'air beaucoup moins enjoué que dans la salle commune.

-Tu nous racontes ? Demanda Blaise en s'asseyant sur un lit.

Se posant à son tour, Harry soupira.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour être champion. Maugrey pense que quelqu'un a mis mon nom dans la coupe en me faisant concourir pour une autre école dans l'espoir que je me fasse tuer dans l'une des épreuves.

Harry fixa ses amis les uns après les autres. Tous avaient l'air soucieux. Même Draco, ce qui en quelque sorte rassura Harry. Il le croyait.

-Un partisan du Maître ? Finit par demander Pansy d'une petite voix.

Les visages se firent encore plus pâles qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-C'est idiot, soupira Blaise. L'Ordre Noir est peut-être à moitié dissous, mais Lucius et Narcissa auront bien transmis le message que tu étais des nôtres, non ?

Draco acquiesça, mais Théodore n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec Blaise.

-C'est la même chose qu'en première année, dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry, quand tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas encore sûrs de... disons, ta loyauté. S'il a fallu plusieurs années pour que de simples adolescents t'acceptent... imagine un peu pour des Mangemorts accomplis dont tu as mis à mal le maître.

Harry et Draco se comprirent d'un regard ; ça, plus les fautes commises par Harry, Voldemort avait très bien pu ordonner qu'on se débarrasse de lui, même si cela le faisait revenir sur sa décision prise en seconde année de laisser le Survivant en vie. Sans compter les rêves d'Harry, et sa cicatrice qui le brûlait parfois. A la vérité, l'étonnement n'était pas dans le fait que Voldemort décide subitement de le tuer -après tout, il avait déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises-, mais plutôt dans le fait qu'il lui ait laissé un répit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? On ne vas pas s'opposer à..., commença Gregory, mal à l'aise.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

-Non, espèce d'imbécile. Mais il faut qu'on se débrouille pour garder Harry en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'expliquer avec le Maître.

Il se tourna vers la fille du groupe.

-Pansy, tu...

-Ils n'ont rien vu venir ; ils sont tous fous de joie et hyper emballés.

L'héritier Malfoy eut l'air soulagé.

-Bon, fit Théodore en se levant, nous ne ferons rien de mieux ce soir, dormons.

Pansy leur souhaita bonne nuit, et quitta la chambre, laissant les garçons se coucher.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le Survivant ne ferme ses rideaux. Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout le monde dormait, il se pencha, glissa la main sous son lit et la sentit se refermer sur sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la ramena sur le lit et en sortit le journal de Riddle, une plume et une petite bouteille d'encre. Il murmura un « Lumos » et commença à écrire.

 _-Bonsoir,_ écrivit Harry.

 _-Bonsoir,_ répondit le journal.

 _-Est-ce bien l'un de vos Mangemorts qui a mis mon nom dans la coupe ?_

 _-Et si c'était le cas ?_

 _-Pourquoi essayez-vous de me tuer ?_

 _-Parce que tout compte fait, je te préfère mort._

 _-C'est de ça dont vous parliez, avec Queudver, quand vous avez tué le Moldu ?_

 _-Tu m'as l'air fort bien renseigné._

 _-Je suis de votre côté._

 _-Je n'en suis pas si sûr._

 _-J'ai conservé le journal alors que j'aurais pu le détruire !_

 _-Je t'ai laissé en vie alors que j'aurais pu lâcher le Basilic._

 _-Mais je ne suis PAS votre ennemi !_

 _-Nous en rediscuterons si tu_ survis _aux trois épreuves du tournoi._

Harry sut qu'il était inutile d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre ; la discussion était close. De plus, il était dangereux d'écrire trop souvent et longtemps dans le journal, il le savait. Harry ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'avait pu avoir Voldemort à l'épargner du Basilic si cela était pour le faire tuer lors des épreuves. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus profond. Tom Marvolo Riddle n'était pas homme à laisser les choses au hasard.

 _« Parce que tout compte fait, je te préfère mort. »_

Cette phrase sonnait horriblement creux ; comme si Voldemort s'était moqué de lui. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Et si c'était cela ? Et si Lord Voldemort l'avait simplement laissé en vie pour pouvoir mieux jouer avec lui ? Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui avait terrorisé la communauté sorcière, et qui était parvenu à rassembler une véritable armée, était-il assez déséquilibré pour jouer au chat et à la souris avec la seule personne qui lui ait jamais tenu tête ? C'était cela ? Il voulait simplement le faire mourir de peur à défaut de pouvoir le tuer de ses mains ? Avait-il nourri ses espoirs dans le but de mieux les briser par la suite ? Était-il quelque part à regarder le spectacle ? Harry jeta cape, baguette, journal et nécessaire d'écriture sous sa couette et se jeta de son lit à celui de Draco.

L'héritier Malfoy étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut ; Harry était couché sur lui, tremblant de tous ses membres. Draco se releva avec peine, poussant Harry. Il saisit sa baguette, l'alluma, et prit Harry par la main. Ils sortirent du dortoir, traversèrent la salle commune, parcoururent les couloirs des cachots jusqu'à arriver à une porte qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Draco y frappa à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que Severus Snape l'ouvre. Le professeur de potions avait revêtu sa robe noire à la va-vite et regardait les deux garçons, à la fois furieux et inquisiteur.

-C'est Harry, il...

Le Survivant répétait inlassablement qu'il allait mourir, et Draco offrit un regard désespéré à son parrain.

-Il fait une crise de panique.

L'homme sembla lutter contre la violente envie de leur claquer la porte au nez et les laissa entrer. Harry était agrippé à Draco, comme si sa vie en dépendait et des larmes abondantes quittaient ses yeux révulsés. Lorsque le professeur de potions eut fermé la porte de ses appartements, Draco lui raconta -tout en caressant le bras d'Harry- l'épisode avec Sirius -Severus ayant déjà été prévenu du reste par Narcissa-. Un instant, la rage déforma le visage du potionniste, puis il retrouva un certain calme.

-Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de la clémence de la part de Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara-t-il de sa voix froide. Néanmoins, je doute qu'il sache pour Sirius Black ; de ce que Dumbledore m'a raconté des propos tenus par Hermione Granger, Peter Pettigrow est parti bien avant que monsieur Potter n'ait la brillante idée de sauver cet infâme Gryffondor. De plus, il se trouve que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est en capacité de savoir si une personne dit la vérité ou non, et je ne pense pas qu'il s'ôterait le plaisir de tuer le Survivant de ses mains. En d'autres termes, si monsieur Potter a bel et bien agi dans le but de le servir, le Maître le saura.

-Et le tournoi alors ?! S'écria Draco d'une voix blanche.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu passer par la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais je pense qu'il faut plus voir cela comme un jeu, ou une sorte de test. Néanmoins, il serait intéressant que monsieur Potter prenne à cœur de se faire tout petit et de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, histoire de s'éviter de nouvelles gaffes. En attendant, je vais m'efforcer de le garder en vie... Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir et laissez-moi finir ma nuit en paix.

Draco entraîna un Harry un peu moins terrorisé avec lui et Severus se mit à faire les cents pas. Oui, Narcissa l'avait tenu au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre de la part de Draco ou d'Harry lui-même, et Severus, en tant qu'agent double à la solde de Dumbledore s'était empressé de lui transmettre les informations, en partie dans l'espoir de voir le directeur cesser d'offrir au fils de cette enflure de James Potter un traitement de faveur. Cependant, Dumbledore restait convaincu qu'Harry, Garçon-De-La-Prophétie, était tout de même la personne qui détruirait définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Severus, quant à lui, était certain qu'Harry s'était laissé entraîner par les forces obscures.

Severus, lorsqu'il avait appris l'arrivée d'Harry chez les Malfoy, s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête des Sangs-Purs pour qu'ils prennent une telle décision. N'osant pas poser directement la question, il en avait conclu de son côté qu'ils voulaient en quelque sorte l'engraisser pour mieux le servir en pâture au Maître afin de se faire pardonner leur quasi-inactivité après sa chute lorsqu'il reviendrait. Mais, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il comprenait que l'objectif du couple était bien plus subtile. Ils ne voulaient pas voir mourir Harry, mais le voir rejoindre l'Armée des Ténèbres. Ils ne voulaient pas seulement se faire pardonner, mais aussi se faire une place de choix auprès du puissant mage noir en lui offrant l'espoir du monde sorcier comme nouveau partisan, ce qui s'avérerait être la plus grande victoire jamais remportée du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur Dumbledore.

[... ... ...]

Théodore avait haussé terriblement haut l'un de ses sourcils, Vincent et Gregory ne savaient comment réagir, Blaise pleurait de rire, Pansy avait l'air blasé, et Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il arborait une expression de pure stupeur. Tous fixaient Draco qui continuait de lire l'article de la Gazette du sorcier. Le Survivant se demandait ce que Rita Skeeter avait pu écrire de pire que le paragraphe pathético-tragédique sur ses parents biologiques.

- _«_ _Mais le Survivant_ _a_ _aussi_ _trouvé l'amour à Poudlard. Une jeune fille de Serpentard nous a_ _révélé_ _qu'_ _Harry se sépare rarement_ _de_ _Pansy Parkinson, une_ _demoiselle_ _d'une_ _grande_ _beauté, qui, tout comme Harry, est une des meilleures élèves de l'école. »_

-Par pitié..., fit Pansy.

Draco roula rageusement en boule le journal. Harry ne savait ce qui avait le plus énervé Draco ; que Rita Skeeter sous-entende qu'il préférait James et Lily à Lucius et Narcissa, ou qu'elle affirme qu'il aimait Pansy alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que la jeune fille était réservée à Draco.

[... ... ...]

Lorsqu' Harry entra « dans l'arène », il était très calme. La nuit qui avait suivi sa nomination était loin, à présent. Il avait eu le temps de se calmer, de réfléchir posément. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour suivre en cours et être capable de faire face à la première épreuve dont il avait su la nature à l'avance, car curieux, comme toujours, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre Hagrid et madame Maxime dans la Forêt interdite où il avait découvert les dragons. Dans l'idée de se faire des alliés, il avait prévenu Cédric Diggory. Mais il était seul, maintenant, face au Magyar à pointes. Il appela d'un « Accio » son Éclair de Feu et parvint à passer le reptile et à saisir l'œuf d'or, au prix d'un coup qui ensanglanta son épaule.

Dans la tente des premiers soins, lorsque Pomfresh en eut fini avec lui, ses amis entrèrent et Draco lui sauta dessus pour le serrer contre lui. Blaise était écroulé.

-Quand le dragon t'a touché, il a hurlé comme une _fillette_!

Vincent et Gregory avaient le visage tordu par l'envie de rire qu'ils réprimaient. Théodore avait un fin sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était pour le moins rare, mais Pansy fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Elle semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué le feu sur les joues d'Harry quand Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle donna un discret coup de coude à Théodore tandis que l'héritier Malfoy allait secouer Blaise par le col en déversant sur lui toute sa haine. Théodore interrogea Pansy du regard puis, comme elle lui faisait signe de le faire, s'intéressa plus amplement à Harry qui préféra regarder ailleurs.

[... ... ...]

Ouvrir le bal. Ouvrir le bal ! C'était totalement stupide ! A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de se pavaner avec une imbécile gloussante au bras pour faire quelques pas de danse ? Il referma violemment son livre, faisant sursauter ses amis.

-Toi, tu n'as pas encore trouvé de cavalière..., fit calmement Théodore.

-Oui, et alors ? Cracha Harry.

Pansy -qui avait pris la fâcheuse manie de squatter leur chambre- était allongée sur le lit de Draco et le fixait.

-Je peux aller demander à des filles que je connais, si tu veux.

Harry la fusilla du regard.

-Oh, ça va. Je cherche juste à t'aider, grogna-t-elle.

-Le problème Pansy, expliqua Blaise le sourire aux lèvres, ce n'est pas que personne ne veut l'accompagner, au contraire, ça se bouscule, c'est qu'il ne _veut pas_ être accompagné.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, fit intelligemment remarquer Vincent. Moi, à ta place, je serais content. Toutes les filles rêvent que tu les invites.

-Rectification, toutes les filles stupides rêvent qu'il les invite, fit Draco. Les autres savent pertinemment qu'un article rédigé par Skeeter sortira juste après et personne ne veut voir son nom dans un article de cette harpie. Cela dit...

Il leva les yeux de son livre pour s'adresser à Harry.

-Il faut quand même que tu trouves quelqu'un. Laisse Pansy chois-...

-Non ! Le coupa Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ses amis perdirent leur sourire ; voir Harry se dresser contre Draco était un événement extrêmement rare qui avait le don de faire sortir l'héritier Malfoy de ses gonds.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne m'afficherai pas avec une espèce de cervelle de Veracrasse que je connais à peine et à qui je n'adresserai plus jamais la parole, ni pour ce bal, ni pour aucun autre moment ! Je refuse de danser avec une fille avec qui je n'ai pas envie de le faire ! Je ne le ferai pas, un point c'est tout !

-Puisque tu ne veux pas de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, vas-y avec Pansy ! S'écria Draco, exaspéré.

-Heu..., fit la jeune fille.

-Non ! Continua de le contre-dire Harry.

Draco se leva d'un bond.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Tu _dois_ choisir quelqu'un ! Sinon, ce sera la honte, et pour toi, et pour ma famille, et pour notre maison toute entière !

-J'AI DIT NON ! Hurla alors Harry, les larmes aux yeux. JE NE VEUX PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

Et il quitta la chambre sans demander son reste.

-Il... parlait de qui ? Demanda alors Gregory.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Pansy.

-Que... Quoi ?!

-Les filles sont toujours au courant des histoires de cœur de tout le monde..., fit Blaise.

-Eh bien, figurez-vous que je n'ai pas le moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu vouloir dire !

Mais sa voix manquait d'assurance, et Draco plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

-Pansy..., dit-il sombrement.

La jeune fille paniqua.

-Que... Je... Théo' ! Appela-t-elle à l'aide.

-Ne m'implique pas dans tes histoires, s'il te plaît.

-Je...

Elle tourna les talons, fonçant vers le dortoir des filles où il relevait du suicide pour un garçon d'essayer d'entrer. Théodore se réfugia à la bibliothèque et Blaise dut accompagner Draco à la recherche d'Harry. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas, et ne le revirent qu'en cours où Harry prit soin de se mettre tout au fond de la classe, loin de ses amis. Il s'enfuit de nouveau à la fin du cours, semant Draco dans la foule des élèves. Il ne se présenta pas à l'heure du dîner. Draco était d'une humeur massacrante quand Severus s'approcha de la table des Serpentard pour demander, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres si Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal.

-Oui, mentit aussitôt Draco, renfrognant son parrain.

De retour dans la salle commune, Draco se posa sur l'un des fauteuils ouvragés et résolut d'attendre le retour du Survivant. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui ; même Blaise, malgré les menaces de l'héritier Malfoy, était parti se coucher. A plusieurs reprises, Draco manqua de s'endormir, puis Pansy sortit du dortoir des filles. Il était minuit passé. Elle s'assit près de lui.

-Est-ce qu'il parle de toi ? Demanda finalement Draco.

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

-Je crois savoir.

-Et tu ne me le diras pas ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

-Est-ce que c'est... Granger ? S'enquit-il avec une expression dégoûtée.

-Non, répondit Pansy plus doucement, ce n'est pas elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, puis, à une heure du matin, Pansy convainquit Draco qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher. Toutefois, quand l'héritier Malfoy s'assit sur son lit, il entendit le froissement d'un parchemin. Il y jeta un œil, reconnut l'écriture d'Harry, et ferma ses rideaux pour pouvoir lire en paix ce qui y était écrit.

[... ... ...]

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut réveillé de bonne heure par Théodore qui mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Il montra ensuite l'épaisse pile de parchemins, ses lèvres formant silencieusement un _« Tu l'as lue ? »_. Draco hocha affirmativement la tête et Théodore lui tendit un autre parchemin écrit de sa main. L'héritier Malfoy le lut, sourcils froncés.

 _« Pansy a eu des doutes lors de la première tâche ; elle m'a demandé de fouiller les affaires d'Harry, voir si je trouvais quelque chose qui puisse l'éclairer. Je n'étais pas très emballé mais de peur qu'Harry cache quelque chose de grave, j'ai fini par accepter. J'ai trouvé ça. Je l'ai fait lire à Pansy. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on t'en parle mais j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur. »_

[... ... ...]

Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait plus à fuir Draco ; le Sang-Pur le faisait pour lui. Plus que cela, même, il le snobait, lui passant à côté sans le voir. La nouvelle des disputes fréquentes entre Pansy et Théodore fit bientôt le tour de toute l'école ; les deux Serpentard, si Draco n'était pas là pour les tenir en laisse, se sautaient mutuellement à la gorge, un peu plus férocement chaque fois. Blaise s'était même vu un jour accordé un séjour à l'infirmerie pour s'être interposé. Quant à Vincent et Gregory, ils lançaient des regards attristés à Harry lorsqu'ils le croisaient dans les couloirs et se retournaient parfois en cours pour le regarder.

Quand Harry s'assit à une table de la bibliothèque, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il en avait assez. Est-ce que Draco savait ? Pourquoi ses amis se disputaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'on ne cesserait jamais de murmurer sur son passage ? Il en avait marre de tout, et particulièrement de lui-même. L'éclat rouge et or d'un uniforme attira alors son attention. Hermione venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Salut, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle n'avait rien sorti, ni pour écrire, ni pour lire, ayant clairement comme unique objectif de lui parler.

-Salut, répondit-il.

-Ça ne va pas fort entre Malfoy et toi, dit-elle.

-Ça alors, je n'avais pas remarqué...

-Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien d'important.

-Je crois bien que c'est tout le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-C'est toujours de la plus haute importance quand il s'agit de vous deux.

Harry la regarda étrangement. Qu'essayait-elle de dire, au juste ?

-Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise.

-De ?

-Quand Parkinson est venue me voir pour me demander mon aide. Nous nous haïssons cordialement, et j'ai failli lui rire au nez.

Harry ne dit rien, il attendait la suite, la peur au ventre.

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Et malgré que tu sois un Serpentard, je t'estime. D'autant que tu as quelques idées intéressantes.

Le Survivant savait qu'elle faisait référence à la conversation qu'ils avaient un jour eu sur la coupe des quatre maisons et où il lui avait avouée n'en avoir rien à faire et trouver cela complètement idiot ; si Dumbledore voulait l'entente entre les maisons, il ne fallait pas avoir fait vingt ans d'études pour comprendre qu'une compétition autre que sportive n'apporterait jamais rien de bon en matière de relationnel, et que le directeur ferait mieux de la supprimer.

-Cependant tu es un garçon, et les garçons, tôt ou tard, font toujours preuve de leur incommensurable stupidité. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Malfoy et toi mais visiblement il t'en veut. Alors je te le dis, si tu crois que fuir est la solution, tu te trompes lourdement. Voilà, Parkinson voulait que je te secoue, et je l'ai fait. Elle m'en doit une.

Hermione s'en alla dignement et Harry se leva, rejoignant la Grande Salle. Ce serait la première fois depuis des jours qu'il mangerait ailleurs qu'en cuisine en compagnie des elfes. Lorsque ses amis franchirent la porte de la Grande Salle, Pansy regarda immédiatement vers la table des Gryffondor. Croisant le regard d'Hermione, elle fit un respectueux mouvement de tête qui fit presque lâcher sa fourchette à Harry. Ses amis le rejoignirent, et Draco s'assit à côté de lui, sans pour autant lui adresser un regard. Les conversations qui furent entretenues durant le repas étaient gênées ou froides, et Harry n'osa pas prononcer un mot. C'est alors qu'il y eut des éclats de voix à la table des Gryffondor et Seamus Finnigan parla plus fort que beaucoup dans la Grande Salle.

-Et là, dit-il, je me retourne et je vois Malfoy se prendre une gifle tellement énorme que j'ai bien cru que ça tête allait faire un 360° !

Ce fut l'hilarité générale tandis que Pansy baissait les yeux, l'air coupable. Draco lâcha un « tsch » irrité et serra les poings. Il glissa ensuite une main dans sa poche et Harry crut qu'il allait en sortir sa baguette pour faire regretter à Seamus ses paroles. Le Survivant descendit lui aussi une main, prêt à saisir le poignet de Draco mais se fut inutile. Le Sang-Pur ne s'était pas armé, en revanche, il attrapa la main d'Harry qui se tendit comme un arc. Puis le Survivant sentit être glissé dans sa paume un petit bout de parchemin. Il referma son poing dessus et Draco remit sa main sur la table l'air de rien. Harry quitta la Grande Salle dans les minutes qui suivirent, regarda, au milieu d'un couloir, s'il était bien seul, et déroula le papier.

 _« Je sais tout. Rejoins-moi après mangé à la volière. »_

La gorge du Survivant se serra et il éprouva autant de difficultés à respirer que si on était en train de l'étrangler. Ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement. Mais, entendant des pas résonner, il se rendit sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Hermione avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de fuir. Il attendit de longues minutes, peut-être un bon quart d'heure, avant que Draco ne se montre. Il s'avança vers lui, toujours les poings serrés. Harry était persuadé qu'il allait se prendre un coup.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Je-..., tenta Harry, mais sa voix s'étrangla.

-Combien de choses encore m'as-tu caché ?

-Je... Je...

-J'ai l'impression qu'il me faut tout découvrir. Tu refuses de me parler. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Non, je... C'est...

-Tu ne m'avais rien dit pour Sirius Black. Tu ne m'as rien dit pour _ça_. Tu ne m'as pas non plus dit que tu écrivais.

Harry se liquéfia.

-Tu..., fit-il, horrifié.

-Oui, je l'ai lue. Théodore me l'a montrée. Pansy savait, elle aussi.

-Je..., dit-il, reculant d'un pas. Je peux tout t'expliquer ! Je...

Draco desserra les poings. Il avança vers Harry qui recula du même nombre de pas.

-Tu ne l'as pas finie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je...

Le Survivant regardait ses pieds.

-J'ai essayé de la continuer pendant l'été mais... Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment trop... honteux. J'ai arrêté. Je vais faire disparaître cette chose, je...

Draco plaqua Harry contre un mur.

-N'y pense même pas ! Cria-t-il.

Quelques hiboux les regardèrent d'un mauvais œil.

-Je t'interdis de détruire cette histoire. C'est nous... que tu effacerais. Harry, regarde-moi.

Mais le Survivant garda les yeux rivés au sol.

-Il faut que tu la termines. Je veux connaître la fin.

-Ne... te moque pas..., gémit Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Cette histoire est magnifique.

-C'est faux... C'est... répugnant... contre nature... Je n'aurais pas dû, je...

Harry se tut, le souffle court. Draco venait de déposer ses lèvres dans son cou. L'héritier Malfoy se mit à réciter.

- _« Harry déposa d'abord un baiser dans son cou, profitant de cette proximité pour prendre une longue et profonde inspiration afin de goûter à cette odeur que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face exhalait. »_

Il fit une pause.

- _«_ _Les clochettes teintaient dans la brume et résonnaient dans le vaste espace les entourant. Harry était incapable de s'éloigner de cette personne qu'il avait tant cherché. Toute sa vie. Il se croyait fou, mais voilà qu'il découvrait que tout était bien réel. »_

Le visage du Survivant était comme incendié.

- _« Il avait tant à lui dire qu'il ne parvint qu'à garder le silence. Il avait ce corps contre le sien et l'objet de ses plus profonds désirs ne lui résistait pas. Ô, qu'il eut été doux de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Draco, mais il ne parvenait à s'y résoudre. »_

Draco approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry.

- _« C'était un péché qu'il n'osait pas commettre. Il avait trop peur de souiller cet autre. Il n'en était pas digne. Comme un monstre condamné à se traîner dans l'immonde quand l'autre volait si haut qu'il touchait les étoiles. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'imposer l'empreinte d'un nouveau baiser sur ce corps ; ç'aurait été comme lui arracher les ailes. »_

Sa voix n'était à présent plus qu'un souffle.

- _« Cependant... les clochettes continuaient de tinter au bout de l'étole que portait Draco. Il n'y avait qu'eux au milieu de la brume. Ils étaient seuls. Personne pour voir le crime qu'Harry voulait tant commettre. Car_ _c_ _'était un crime, n'est-ce pas ? Que de vouloir l'embrasser... »_

C'était ici qu'Harry avait cessé d'écrire.

-Éloigne-toi..., supplia-t-il.

-Non, Harry, je ne m'éloignerai pas. Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

-Ce n'est pas bien... C'est malsain...

Mais il avait tourné la tête vers Draco qui joignit leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis se séparèrent. L'héritier Malfoy établit une nouvelle pression sur les lèvres d'Harry, un peu plus prononcée que la précédente. Ils se séparèrent encore. Et Draco recommença. Enfin, le Sang-Pur s'éloigna d'un pas. Harry avait toujours le visage cramoisi, mais une légère rougeur était venue teindre les pommettes de l'héritier Malfoy.

[... ... ...]

Viktor Krum était apparu avec Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour avec Roger Davies, et Cédric Diggory avec Cho Chang. Harry, lui, approcha de McGonagall et des autres champions, seul. Une foule d'élèves le regardait en murmurant. Les champions et leurs cavalier(e)s étaient sans voix. Hermione l'interrogea du regard. McGonagall bondit sur lui.

-Mr Potter, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez trouvé personne !

Le ton de sa voix était désespéré mais la colère déformait ses traits.

-'En chemin, marmonna Harry.

-J'espère pour vous !

Un certain nombre d'élèves ricanèrent. Ses amis approchèrent.

-Pansy..., commença Blaise.

-Je n'y vais certainement pas avec Pansy ! Le fit immédiatement taire Harry, dans un cri qui venait du cœur.

De nouveau, l'incrédulité fut de mise dans la foule des élèves. Beaucoup avait cru qu'un carré amoureux s'était formé, dans lequel Draco, Théodore et Harry en avaient après Pansy, et c'était cela qui aurait causé la discorde dans le groupe des Serpentard. Hormis Théodore et Pansy, aucun de ses amis ne savaient pour Draco et lui ; l'héritier Malfoy n'avait voulu en parler à personne.

Pansy descendit alors les marches du grands escaliers de marbre en courant. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de bal rose pâle qui serrait terriblement sa taille et faisait ressortir sa poitrine. Elle avait les épaules nues et le bas de sa robe était gonflé de jupons. Elle portait un collier de perles nacrées et avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. Ainsi, avec toutes les dentelles de sa robe, elle avait l'air d'une princesse qui s'apprêtait à fuir avec un amant secret. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Harry, tu es superbe !

Harry était vêtue d'une tenue de bal de style victorien vert foncé brodé de fils d'argent. Il avait d'ailleurs dû s'entraîner à marcher avec les bottes hautes de cuir marron ciré à lacets et à talons. Il était parvenu à tracer une raie sur le côté de sa tête, dégageant toute la gauche de son visage.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Pansy soupira.

-Du rose. Du _rose_! Quel âge ma mère croit-elle que j'ai ?

-Je te rassure, ça te va très bien quand même.

-Ah, Harry. Toi, au moins, tu sais parler aux filles ! N'est-ce pas, Blaise ?

-Quoi ? J'ai juste dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de dentelles !

Avant que Pansy ait pu rétorquer, Harry affirma ;

-Vous devriez aller au bal ensemble.

Les deux adolescents fixèrent Harry avec horreur et répliquèrent d'une même voix.

-Alors ça, jamais !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant des regards choqués ; ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il riait en public. Et alors que ses amis et lui étaient secoués d'un fou-rire, Draco apparut en haut des marches. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi impeccablement coiffés que d'habitude. Il portait la même tenue qu'Harry ; seules les couleurs divergeaient. La sienne était d'un blanc de neige brodé d'or. Harry remarqua cependant immédiatement qu'il avait le teint bien moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Que..., fit alors Blaise qui l'avait lui aussi remarqué.

Pansy pouffa.

-Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit rougir, alors il a mis du fond de teint. Bien sûr, j'ai dû rester pour réparer les dégâts ; un peu plus et il était aussi bronzé que toi, Blaise.

Draco descendit les marches avec grâce et aise, comme s'il avait toute sa vie marché avec des talons. Harry avait le souffle coupé. Draco les rejoignit, fixant Harry droit dans les yeux, semblant attendre quelque chose. Théodore se força à tousser pour faire réagir le Survivant qui sursauta avant de tendre son bras à l'héritier Malfoy qui le prit. Harry et Draco rejoignirent les autres champions et ils crurent que McGonagall allait faire une attaque.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que... Mais enfin... Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy... à quoi jouez-vous ?

Draco toisa le professeur sans rien dire. Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

-Eh bien, madame, ce ne sont tout de même pas des Serpentard qui vont vous faire une leçon de tolérance ?

McGonagall eut l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il y eut des cris étouffés d'exclamation, d'autres qui ne cachèrent pas leur surprise. Les regards étaient effarés ou curieux. Beaucoup devaient se demander si tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade ou s'il y avait de la sincérité dans ce défi des plus insolents. Blaise voulut leur poser une question mais se fit sauvagement -mais discrètement- écraser le pied par un talon aiguille. Vincent et Gregory fixaient à tour de rôle l'expression de douleur de Blaise, l'air nonchalant de Théodore et Pansy qui sautillait sur place avec des petits cris surexcités. Cependant, Harry remarqua qu'au moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle perdit son sourire, regardant autour d'elle l'air gêné. Il comprit aussitôt de quoi il en retournait et, entraînant Draco avec lui, fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'Hermione.

-Quelle... surprise..., fit la Gryffondor qui ne parvenait à quitter Draco des yeux.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu le Sang-Pur détourner le regard devant elle.

-J'ai une faveur a te demander, dit Harry.

-Eh... oui ? Finit-elle par dire en reportant enfin son regard vers le Survivant.

-Y-a-t-il quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui n'a pas de cavalière ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Pour Pansy.

-Mais, fit Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle ne peut pas y aller avec Zabini, ou Nott ?

-C'est compliqué, répondit Harry.

-Avec les filles, c'est toujours compliqué..., marmonna Draco.

-C'est sûr qu'avec ton sale caractère, elles ne doivent par te courir après ! S'amusa Hermione, tout sourire.

-Saches, Granger, qu'aucune fille n'aurait refusé d'être ma cavalière, mais Harry à insistffhhm... !

Harry venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Draco et souriait comme si de rien n'était. Hermione parut encore plus amusée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Voyez-vous ça ? Hm... Je vais aller parler à Ron.

-R...n...ld W...sl... !

Le Sang-Pur semblait tant horrifié qu'Harry retira sa main.

-Ronald Weasley ?! S'étrangla presque Draco.

Mais Hermione était déjà partie récupérer son ami roux parmi la foule pour le traîner de gré -mais surtout de force- vers le groupe de Serpentard. La Gryffondor le montra à Pansy -qui parut proprement dégoûtée-, puis pointa du doigt Harry -qui lui fit un signe de la main- et poussa Ron vers la Serpantard qui après un long moment de réflexion, se mit à tourner autour du Gryffondor. Finalement elle lui attrapa le poignet et disparut avec dans les couloirs du château. Enfin, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et on laissa entrer les convives.

Harry et Draco allèrent s'asseoir à la table d'honneur et le repas débuta. Beaucoup de regards se portaient vers l'héritier Malfoy et le Survivant ; les garçons demeuraient alors silencieux tandis que les filles se penchaient à l'oreille de leur voisine pour lui chuchoter quelque commentaire. Une trentaine de minutes après le début du repas, Ron et Pansy firent leur entrée. La Serpentard avait -il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus- été fouiller dans les malles de Blaise et des autres pour composer une sorte de tenue de soirée.

C'était quelque chose d'assez sobre ; un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'espèce de déguisement qu'il avait avant. Elle l'avait aussi coiffé, ses cheveux étant tout juste assez longs pour les mettre en catogan. Les manches de la chemise étaient roulées jusqu'au coude et les premiers boutons étaient entre-ouverts ; avec son air renfrogné, il avait l'air d'un bad-boy, ce qui devait énormément plaire à Pansy.

Hermione, à côté d'Harry, lui glissa quelques mots.

-Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment pas un cadeau que je lui ai fait, à Parkinson. Ron se comporte très mal avec les filles et il risque de ne pas la faire danser du tout. Tu devrais aller lui dire de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre au cours de la soirée.

Harry lui sourit.

-Tu sous-estimes grandement Pansy.

Mais bientôt, il fut l'heure d'ouvrir le bal. Les tables furent repoussées et les champions se levèrent. Alors Draco, menaçant Harry du regard, dit ;

-C'est _pas_ moi qui fait la fille ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Harry hocha positivement la tête ; que Draco accepte de se présenter au bal à son bras était déjà en soit un exploit. Ils se rendirent donc sur la piste, et pendant que les musiciennes se préparaient, les champions se positionnèrent. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco tandis que le Sang-Pur posait la sienne sur sa hanche. Ils lièrent leurs mains libres, puis Draco rapprocha leurs corps. Harry, plus petit que le Sang-Pur, se retrouva le nez sur la joue de l'héritier Malfoy qui lui souffla à l'oreille ;

-Ne faisons pas les choses à moitié, tu veux ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Puis la musique démarra et Draco commença à guider leurs pas. C'était une valse ; assez lente pour le moment romantique, et assez rapide pour faire voler robes et manteaux. Plus encore que lors du repas, Harry sentit les regards posés sur eux. L'étrange couple qu'il formait avec Draco éclipsait la présence des autres champions.

Heureusement que Rita Skeeter n'avait pas le droit d'entrer à Poudlard, car il était sûr que dans le cas contraire, cette histoire aurait fait les gros titres. Il se dit alors que tôt ou tard l'information lui parviendrait mais l'idée des conséquences désastreuses que cela pourrait avoir était totalement annihilée par sa proximité avec le Sang-Pur. En d'autres termes, malgré l'imposante rougeur qui lui couvrait la figure, Harry était aux anges. Si bien que ce n'est que lorsque la musique s'arrêta qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de nouveaux autres danseurs, tels que Ron et Pansy, ou Fred et Angelina. Il remarqua, au fond de la salle, que deux filles se pressaient de regagner le bord de la piste.

Harry et Draco rejoignirent leurs amis, tandis que Pansy contraignait Ron à rester danser avec elle.

-Elle va le tuer. J'aurais presque pitié de lui, dit Blaise qui n'avait pas presque, mais complètement pitié du pauvre Gryffondor.

Assis, Théodore avait tiré un livre de sa poche et lisait sans mot dire. Vincent et Gregory, eux... regardaient avec envie les couples sur la piste. Harry eut pitié d'eux ; il aurait fallu être de mauvaise foi pour dire qu'ils étaient beaux, ou avaient le moindre le charme, et comprenait leur désarroi. Aucun des deux n'avaient pu se trouver de cavalière alors qu'ils en mouraient d'envie. Et en ce qui concernait Gregory... Il n'avait tout simplement pas essayé de demander à qui que ce soit ; il voulait Pansy et l'avait cru réservée à Draco, puis à Harry, et la voyait à présent avec Ron. Il avait l'air profondément malheureux. Harry regarda partout autour de lui ; il ne voyait aucune fille libre qui aurait pu accepter de danser avec lui. Il soupira, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part de Draco. Il lui répondit le plus discrètement possible.

-Il faudrait se débrouiller pour que Gregory oublie un peu Pansy, mais je ne vois personne.

-Pourquoi pas la fille Weasley ? Elle est venue avec Londubat... Et puis au point où on en est...

Harry savait que le Sang-Pur disait cela pour rire, encore sous le choc de voir Pansy avec Ron, mais il chercha aussitôt Ginny et alla vers elle, qui attendait près d'une table en grimaçant. Neville lui avait écrasé tant de fois les pieds en dansant qu'elle regardait à présent la piste avec appréhension. Elle sursauta lorsque le Survivant l'aborda.

-Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

-Que tu me rendes un service.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et sa voix descendit dans les tons graves d'une violente suspicion.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme danser avec l'un de mes amis.

-Je suis la cavalière de Neville.

-Je sais. Mais je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Elle parut un instant décontenancée, mais se reprit.

-C'est bas d'utiliser ce genre de chose.

-C'est nécessaire.

Cette fois, elle avait l'air furieuse.

-Cependant, reprit alors Harry, si tu n'es pas capable d'y aller en souriant, je préfère autant que tu ne le fasses pas.

Il se détourna d'elle et retourna vers ses amis. Draco l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Ginny Weasley. Est-ce que tu te paies ma tête ?

-C'est toi qui l'a proposée. En plus, elle a refusé.

-Encore heureux ! Tu-..., commença-t-il sans être capable de terminer sa phrase.

-Je ? L'encouragea Harry.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber une mèche sur son front.

-Tu es trop gentil avec tout le monde. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pour qui... pourquoi... Je ne sais pas.

Harry avait ses yeux rivés sur les orbes acier de l'héritier Malfoy.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire la guerre. Je n'ai aucune envie de haïr les uns ou les autres. Mais je suis dans le camp où tu es, c'est tout. Parce que...

A son tour, Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens. Draco la compléta.

-Parce que tu m'aimes..., fit-il avec un regard désolé. C'est tellement Poufsouffle comme façon de penser.

Mal à l'aise, le Survivant baissa les yeux. Draco l'attrapa alors par la main et le ramena sur la piste ; un slow venait de commencer.

[... ... ...]

Harry parcourait le lac depuis une durée indéterminée à la recherche de ce que les sirènes lui avaient volé. Palmé et avec des branchies, il avait déjà fait l'expérience que sa baguette lui serait dans l'eau d'une parfaite inutilité. S'enfonçant toujours plus dans les profondeurs, il s'inquiétait. Et si la chanson disait vrai et qu'au bout d'une heure, il perdrait à jamais ce qui lui avait été pris ? C'est alors qu'il les vit. Les quatre otage. Cho Chang. Probablement à la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour. Hermione Granger. Et... Il poussa un cri que l'eau transforma en gargouillis étrange et nagea de toutes ses forces vers Draco.

Même s'il s'entendait bien avec Hermione, qu'il n'avait rien contre Cho, et que laisser une enfant en danger heurtait ses principes, lorsqu'il saisit la pierre tranchante pour couper la corde qui retenait Draco, il se moquait bien de tout. Ses gestes étaient tant précipités qu'il manqua de se trancher un doigt, puis il attrapa le Sang-Pur et nagea le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers la surface. Une surface qui, selon lui, mit une éternité à apparaître. Lorsqu'il mit la tête de Draco hors de l'eau, celui-ci recommença presque immédiatement à respirer et ouvrit les yeux alors qu' Harry le ramenait vers la rive.

On les couvrit tous les deux d'une serviette et Pomfresh donna une potion à Harry qui fit disparaître ses restes de branchies et de palmes. Il était le premier à être revenu. Ses amis accoururent vers lui en poussant des hurlements de joie et des cris de victoire. Draco était debout et si fier qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de se plaindre d'être trempé. Mais Harry était hagard et Pomfresh s'inquiétait de son état. Les juges le regardaient, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose, et Harry ne savait pas quoi. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas le voir tituber vers Draco, passer ses bras autour de son cou, et fondre en larmes. Draco perdit son sourire.

-Oh... Harry... Je ne risquais rien... Je ne risquais vraiment rien...

Mais le Survivant était inconsolable. C'était idiot ; bien sûr que Dumbledore n'aurait pas risqué la vie d'un de ses élèves, mais voir Draco ainsi attaché dans les profondeurs d'un lac, sans défense, à la merci des êtres de l'eau, avec un potentiel -mais ridicule- délais de survie... Il avait frisé la folie. Draco, voyant qu'il ne parvenait à rien avec les mots, lui rendit son étreinte alors que Cédric remontait à son tour à la surface, bientôt imité par Viktor, tandis que l'un des professeurs partait chercher la sœur de Fleur.

[... ... ...]

-COMMENT EST-CE QUE CE _RÉSIDU DE GRAISSE DE POR_ _C_ DE RITA SKEETER A-T-ELLE EU DE TELLES INFORMATIONS ?! Vociféra Draco en brandissant la Gazette du sorcier et en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre.

Le volume de décibels les faisaient tous grimacer, et Blaise avait plaqué un oreiller sur chacune de ses oreilles.

-HARRY POTTER « PERTURBE ET DANGEREUX » ! Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. CETTE _FILLE DE VERACRASSE_ VA BIENTÔT SAVOIR CE QUE LE MOT « DANGER » VEUT DIRE ET CE SERA QUAND MON PÈRE LUI AURA FAIT PERDRE SON TRAVAIL !

Pansy tenta de dire quelque chose, mais Draco reprit plus fort encore.

-COMMENT CETTE _FACE DE_ _LÉPREUSE_ PEUT-ELLE ÊTRE AU COURANT, ET DE LA CRISE D'HARRY PENDANT L'ETUDE DE RUNES ET DU FAIT QU'IL PARLE LE FOURCHELANG ?!

-Draco, st-..., tenta une nouvelle fois vainement Pansy.

-« DES MŒURS DOUTEUSES » ! Rugit-il. COMMENT CETTE _SALE CATIN DE JOURNALLEUSE_ PEUT-ELLE SAVOIR, ET POUR LE BAL, ET POUR L'ÉPREUVE DU LAC ?!

Il déchira le journal. Une fois.

-MES PARENTS -deux fois- VONT TELLEMENT -trois fois- LA FAIRE -quatre fois- HUMILIER ET -cinq fois- DISCRÉDITER QU'ELLE -il saisit sa baguette et incendia tous les morceaux du journal les uns après les autres- DEVRA FAIRE DE SON OUVERTURE DE JAMBES SON TRAVAIL OF -avant, avant dernier morceau- FI -avant dernier morceau- CIEL -dernier morceau- !

Draco demeura haletant, regardant les restes du journal se consumer. Il ne prit pas la peine de rédiger une lettre à ses parents ; tout comme le reste de la communauté sorcière, ils devaient être au courant. Mais Harry se doutait que la colère de Lucius risquait de ne pas se tourner vers Rita Skeeter mais vers lui pour avoir dépravé son fils. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait que Draco ou lui n'ait encore reçu aucune lettre de sa part. Il avait reçu le journal le matin même et Draco avait dû attendre que passe sa matinée d'examens avant de pouvoir laisser sa colère éclater.

Finalement il eut sa réponse au repas du midi, quand McGonagall vint le chercher pour lui annoncer que sa famille l'attendait. Dans la petite salle non loin de la table des professeurs, Narcissa était bel et bien là. Droite et digne, comme à son habitude. Elle mit une main dans son dos pour le pousser hors de la pièce et ils se rendirent en silence dans le parc. Harry regardait résolument droit devant lui, attendant que Narcissa prenne la parole. Il en tremblait à l'avance.

-Harry, dit-elle alors, sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Parce que, répondit-il la voix chevrotante, vous avez lu l'article de Rita Skeeter.

-Entre autres, en effet.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas de la faute de Draco, c'est... C'est moi qui...

-C'est de _ma_ faute, Harry.

Le Survivant tourna si brusquement la tête vers le visage de la femme que sa nuque craqua.

-C'est entièrement ma faute, répéta-t-elle. J'ai tout fait pour que Draco et toi soyez proches, comme des frères alors que vous ne pouviez l'être. Et je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que Lucius te tire de cette famille de Moldus.

-Parce que je devais servir de protection à votre famille lorsque Voldemort reviendrait...

-Oui. Et tu as pris ce rôle à cœur. Tellement à cœur... Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Lucius, lui-même, bien que j'ai dû œuvrer en ce sens, comprend cela. Ce qu'il y a, entre Draco et toi... Si cela peut protéger mon fils, et le sauver si cela doit être le cas... alors ni mon époux ni moi ne nous y opposerons. Cependant...

-Cela ne doit pas être réciproque. Je dois être le seul à risquer ma vie. Je comprends, Narcissa. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne permettrai pas à Draco de se mettre en danger pour moi.

La Sang-Pur sourit.

-Tu es un bon fils, Harry.

Le Survivant lui sourit en retour.

-J'ai de bons parents.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, puis Narcissa expliqua à Harry l'autre raison de sa venue ; la visite des familles des champions et s'excusa de n'avoir pu venir le matin. Puis ils parlèrent de l'épreuve qui devait se dérouler le soir venu, et lorsqu'il fut l'heure, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour assister au banquet où Draco _,_ bien moins assuré en la présence de sa mère, resta à bonne distance d'Harry en lui jetant des regards inquisiteurs à intervalle régulier ; lui aussi, passé sa colère, devait se demander quelles étaient les réactions de ses parents. Harry se contentait de lui sourire mystérieusement ; une nouvelle fois il rompait la promesse du « pas de secret », mais cette fois, c'était pour protéger Draco, et non pas lui-même, car l'héritier Malfoy ne supporterait pas d'apprendre que ses parents ne considéraient Harry comme leur fils que s'il agissait en bouclier compétent.

[... ... ...]

Depuis la fin de la troisième épreuve, Harry s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme. Il n'avait raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette nuit, et tout ce que Dumbledore savait était ce que le Véritaserum avait fait dire à Barty Croupton Junior. Le Survivant fuyait la compagnie de tous ; il se rendait en cuisine quand les autres élèves étaient en cours afin de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs et passait le reste de son temps caché derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Des cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux ; sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer quand le dernier jour de cours sonna.

Il ne parvenait plus à saisir quoi que ce soit dans ses mains tremblantes ; si bien qu'à l'heure de faire leurs valises, Draco fit la sienne à sa place, et Gregory s'occupa de la porter. Harry passa tout le trajet du Poudlard Express roulé en boule sur un coin de banquette, et au sortir du train, rentra la tête dans les épaules devant tous ces gens qui le dévisageaient. Certains le prenaient pour un fou, d'autres pour un assassin. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient cru Dumbledore quand il avait annoncé le retour de Lord Voldemort, d'autant plus que Fudge avait hurlé au mensonge.

De retour au manoir Malfoy, Harry monta dans sa chambre en manquant une marche sur deux et s'écroula au pied de son lit, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées, la tête dans les genoux. Un elfe de maison apporta sa valise et s'enfuit aussitôt en voyant arriver vers lui un énorme boa imperator.

 _-Bonsssssoir, jeune maître._

Harry ne répondit pas. Salazar faisait à présent dans les cinq mètres et vint s'enrouler autour de lui sans se formaliser de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

 _-J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Nagini est très bavarde._

Le Survivant demeura silencieux, et Salazar siffla avec amusement.

 _-Elle ne pensssssait pas un jour parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que ssson maître. Ausssssi, je sssais que vous ssserez heureux d'apprendre... que ssson maître, après une profonde fureur sssuite à votre fuite, a finalement décccidé de ne pas vous tuer._

Harry releva brusquement la tête. La langue de Salazar lui chatouillait la joue. Il tourna légèrement le regard pour croiser les petits yeux noirs du serpent.

 _-J'ignore encore, ccce qu'il vous réserve, mais il sssemblerait qu'il ait besoin de vous vivant et en bonne sssanté._

Le Survivant fit délicatement courir ses doigts sur les écailles du reptile, en lui souriant.

-Merci.

Dans sa cage, Hedwige hulula de jalousie.

 **[... ... CINQUIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]**

Harry se leva d'un bond, plaquant ses mains sur sa table dans un bruit sonore.

-Et selon vous, Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ?

Il fixait Ombrage le visage tellement déformé par la rage que certains élèves rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules, mais tous avaient l'air particulièrement intéressé par ce que le Survivant avait à dire.

-Harry..., fit Draco.

-Laissez, monsieur Malfoy, répliqua Ombrage. Laissez ce cher monsieur Potter nous montrer tout ce qu'il est capable d'inventer pour se rendre intéressant.

Puis, s'adressant à Harry, elle continua.

-La mort de Cédric Diggory était un tragique accident. En vous en servant pour faire votre publicité, vous insultez sa mémoire. De plus, vous faites honte à la famille qui vous a si généreusement accueilli.

- _Je_ leur fais honte ?

Il laissa échapper un rire mauvais.

-Je ne leur ferais peut-être pas honte si le ministère ne s'efforçait pas depuis des semaines de me faire passer pour un cinglé. D'ailleurs, si j'étais si fou, et si ce que je disais était si irréalisable, pourquoi le _grand_ ministre Fudge aurait-il besoin d'ainsi s'acharner sur un simple adolescent ? Vous voulez faire croire à la communauté sorcière que Dumbledore est venu me trouver pour monter cette histoire de toute pièce sur la mort de Cédric parce que vous avez peur de voir votre petit monde s'effondrer, mais laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose ; si vous vous bandez les yeux, vous ne verrez pas le mur arriver, et l'on aura beau vous dire qu'il est là, devant vous, vous le percuterez quand même et alors, à ce moment, il sera trop tard. Vous serez par terre, au pied du mur, aux pieds de Lord Voldemort, et il vous tuera, comme il a tué Cédric et tellement d'autres avant lui !

Il était clair qu'Ombrage faisait des efforts phénoménaux pour conserver son calme.

-Vous viendrez me voir en retenu tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que le message rentre. Et maintenant, sortez de mon cours.

-Avec plaisir, la défia une ultime fois Harry en prenant ses affaires avant de quitter la salle en claquant la porte.

[... ... ...]

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Le fustigea Draco, lors du déjeuner.

Il baissa un peu la voix.

-Je te rappelle que tu es du côté de l'Ordre Noir, pas de celui de Dumbledore.

Harry, qui n'avait pas décoléré, répondit d'un ton tranchant.

-Le retour de Voldemort n'est un secret pour personne, Dumbledore l'a assez répété comme ça. Je n'ai rien révélé que quelqu'un ne sache pas déjà.

-Peut-être, mais on dirait vraiment que tu faisais des _reproches_ au Maître.

Le Survivant serra le couteau qu'il avait dans la main à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

-Cédric a été assassiné devant moi. J'ai ramené son corps. Voldemort sait parfaitement que je n'approuve pas ce qu'il fait, mais il sait aussi que je ne le trahirai pas. Alors j'estime avoir le droit de lui cracher dessus quand bon me semble.

Harry quitta la Grande Salle et Draco se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire en affirmant que Maître sait qu'il ne le trahira pas ? Demanda Pansy.

-J'avais oublié..., répondit Draco, cette discussion que nous avons eu l'année dernière lors du bal.

Il leva la tête, regardant ses amis, l'air grave ;

-Harry est dans notre camp uniquement parce que j'y suis. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait ni de la haine, ni de la guerre. Mais je crois que les choses ont changé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé dans ce cimetière ; mes parents ont refusé de m'en parler, mais, visiblement, s'il ne m'aimait pas, il aurait pris parti pour Dumbledore.

-Merde..., fit Blaise.

Draco repoussa son assiette ; il n'avait plus faim. Si Harry continuait à montrer tant d'inimitié à l'égard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors le puissant mage noir pourrait bien changer d'avis concernant le Survivant, et mettre un terme à son sursit.

[... ... ...]

Harry avait les nerfs à vif. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort mais dire ses quatre vérités à Ombrage le démangeait furieusement chaque fois qu'il voyait accroché sur un mur l'un de ses stupides décrets. Il ne manquait pas, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, d'insulter le ministère de toutes les pires injures qu'il connaissait, quoiqu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le faire en face de l'inquisitrice ; non par peur de ses terribles punitions, mais pour préserver la réputation dont jouissait la famille Malfoy auprès de Fudge et de ses partisans.

Il devait à présent se méfier de tout le monde ; des Poufsouffle qui le prenaient pour un assassin, des Serdaigle qui pensaient qu'il était fou, des Gryffondor qui le haïssaient naturellement, et même des Serpentard qui le trouvaient un peu trop enclin à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Certains professeurs l'ignoraient superbement, d'autres lui lançaient des regards de reproches, et Ombrage prenait un malin plaisir à le questionner à chaque cours sur le dernier chapitre lu afin de pouvoir le coller, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, qu'il sache ou non la réponse.

Ainsi, la main d'Harry était marquée de divers phrases superposées qui empêchaient la lecture tant elles étaient nombreuses et variées. Les phrases à copier étaient maintenant d'ailleurs si longues qu'elles lui courraient jusqu'au coude, ensanglantant ses chemises que les elfes devaient avoir plus qu'assez de laver et commençaient probablement à se demander ce qu'il trafiquait avec. Mais peu lui importait. Il avait adopté une attitude de défi permanente. Même ses amis, même _Draco_ , peinaient à lui adresser la parole sans qu'il ne saisisse l'occasion pour les envoyer paître. Aussi, lorsqu' Harry entendit pour la première fois la chanson « Weasley est notre roi », un air de franc dégoût se peignit sur son visage, et passant devant un groupe de Serpentard qui avait accosté Ron et Hermione pour pousser la chansonnette, il déclara :

-C'est d'un manque d'esprit affligeant.

Bien sûr, les Serpentard gagnèrent le match. Cependant, le commentaire d'Harry sur la chanson avait dû trouver le moyen de parvenir aux oreilles de son auteur ; Draco, car ce dernier, qui avait été d'une humeur massacrante tout le match, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer ouvertement de Ron, insultant père et mère. Harry se détourna de la scène, tentant d'ignorer les rugissements des jumeaux Weasley. Il était en train de regagner les vestiaires quand un choc suivi d'un cri de douleur résonnèrent. Il se retourna avec la vivacité d'un fauve prêt au combat et bondit sur celui qui avait _osé_ frapper Draco et faire couler son sang. Le combat moldu fut arrêté par un professeur, et se conclut dans le bureau de McGonagall, sous le regard de Snape et les avis d'Ombrage, par l'interdiction à vie aux jumeaux Weasley et à Harry de faire du Quidditch.

Harry, dans un de ces états de rage dans lesquels seule Ombrage avait le secret pour l'y plonger, n'entendit même pas Fred et George lui dire que tout était de sa faute et de « cette sale petite fouine de Malfoy ». Il pensait à présent sérieusement à accepter la proposition qu'Hermione lui avait un jour fait de constituer un groupe clandestin de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'arrêta subitement au milieu d'un couloir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Voldemort prendrait cela comme une attaque personnelle et risquait d'en faire payer le prix aux Malfoy. Car non, Harry ne craignait plus pour lui-même ; il savait que Voldemort trouvait bien plus amusant de le faire souffrir par d'autres biais, comme celui bien pratique de s'en prendre aux personnes qu'il aimait.

[... ... ...]

-Monsieur Potter, restez, je vous prie.

Harry s'arrêta aux portes de salle de cours de Severus Snape. Le professeur attendit que tous les autres élèves soient partis, vérifiant qu'aucun ne traînait dans le couloir, et ferma les portes de la pièce.

-Professeur ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Notre bien aimé directeur m'a prié de vous mettre au fait que vous allez désormais prendre régulièrement des cours d'occlumancie, sous couvert de cours approfondis de potions.

-Et pourquoi, _notre bien aimé directeur,_ tient-il à me voir faire ce genre d'apprentissage ?

-Pour vous défendre contre les incursions du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans votre tête et dans vos rêves. Il a jugé, des suites de votre sauvetage in-extremis de ce très cher Arthur Weasley, qu'il serait préférable de vous éviter de partager davantage votre corps avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En effet, peu avant les dernières vacances, Harry s'était éveillé en pleine nuit, après un rêve particulièrement réaliste où l'homme se faisait agresser et avait couru chez Snape, accompagné de Draco, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Loin d'avoir voulu se dresser une nouvelle fois entre Voldemort et ses ambitions, il avait juste eu le réflexe humain de vouloir sauver un homme qu'il avait vu se faire sauvagement attaquer.

Harry ne répondit rien. Dumbledore avait de toute façon pris sa décision et Snape n'allait certainement pas perdre une occasion pareille de fouiller dans sa tête. Cependant, le professeur de potions fronça subitement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que-...

Il regardait avec insistance le front d'Harry qui passa donc une main dessus. Ses doigts se retrouvèrent poissés d'un liquide chaud et carmin. Sa cicatrice s'était ouverte et saignait de plus en plus. Du sang commençait même à lui couler dans l'œil. Harry s'enfuit à toutes jambes, sentant une douleur poindre dans son crâne. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, ferma les rideaux, et prit le journal de Riddle.

 _-Que voulez-vous ?_

 _-A partir d'aujourd'hui, chaque matin, tu ouvriras ce journal et tu recueilleras mes volontés._

 _-Très bien._

 _-Je te sens tendu, mon brave petit_ Survivant _, aurais-tu des ennuis ?_

 _-Rien d'important._

 _-Combien je regrette de ne pas t'avoir en face de moi pour connaître la véracité de ces dires._

 _-Et combien, moi, je ne le regrette pas._

 _-Tu deviens insolent, il va falloir que je te reprenne... personnellement._

Des gouttes de sang tombaient, aspirées par les pages où les mots demeuraient fugitifs. Harry ignorait ce que Voldemort avait voulu dire par là, mais il sentait, au travers de sa cicatrice, l'humeur jubilatoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il referma le journal sans rien ajouter ; Voldemort savait déjà la manière dont il allait le mettre au feu, et le Survivant ne comptait pas lui apporter les conseils nécessaires à l'assaisonnement.

[... ... ...]

-Non ! S'écria Pansy. Je vais être couverte de sueur, après !

-Mais il nous faut un nouvel attrapeur ! Insista Draco.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de Quidditch de ma _vie_! Et tu veux me donner le poste le plus important de l'équipe ?!

-Tu as le bon gabarit, et toi, au moins, tu sais utiliser ton cerveau !

-Tout le monde va me comparer à Harry et je vais me ridiculiser ! Demande à Théodore !

-Rêve, affirma le susnommé sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Allez, Pansy ! L'encouragea Blaise, batteur depuis le début de l'année.

-Ah, mais fichez-moi la paix, tous ! Je n'ai pas envie !

Harry, quoiqu'une partie de lui était déprimée à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, savait nécessaire qu'on lui trouve rapidement un remplaçant. Devant les essais désastreux des candidats, et le regard désespéré de Draco, il avait fini par souffler au Sang-Pur l'idée de demander à la préfète, et cela ferait bientôt une demie-heure qu'il se délectait des efforts incommensurables de Draco pour la convaincre d'accepter le poste. Cela frisait presque le harcèlement. Finalement, voyant que Théodore fronçait de plus en plus souvent les sourcils en poussant des soupirs exaspérés car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, Harry se leva et alla souffler quelques mots à Pansy qui ouvrit de grands yeux intéressés.

-Oh... Vu comme ça... Oui, pourquoi pas...

Un sourire commença à s'étendre sur les lèvres du Survivant.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Ce n'est certainement pas... Ce n'est... Tu sais bien ! Alors sans commentaire !

Harry haussa les épaules. Théodore eut l'air soulagé, et Draco et Blaise fixèrent Harry sans comprendre. Quand la jeune fille fut partie trouver le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard pour lui annoncer sa candidature, Draco lui demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour la faire si radicalement changer d'avis. Le Survivant se retint de ricaner, et remit le masque de l'impassibilité ;

-Si je te le disais, elle me tuerait.

Draco se renfrogna.

-On avait dit pas de-...

-Je sais, l'interrompit Harry, l'air sombre. Je sais bien.

Mais au point où il en était, un secret de plus ou de moins... Et puis il comprenait la situation de Pansy.

[... ... ...]

Harry marchait dans le couloir qui menait à la Cabane hurlante. C'était samedi et le matin même, Voldemort, par l'intermédiaire du journal de Riddle, lui avait donné l'ordre de se rendre dans la maison abandonnée et lui avait indiqué comment faire. Prenant sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur avec lui, Harry avait profité du sommeil de ses camarades pour quitter le château en direction du Saule cogneur. Lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, ses amis ne s'inquiéteraient pas de son absence, pensant qu'ils l'auraient manqué de peu et qu'il était parti réviser en solitaire.

Le Survivant devait admettre qu'il était un peu effrayé ; ignorant ce qui l'attendait. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fin des vacances et le début de ses cours d'occlumancie avec Snape. Harry progressait, certes, mais à vitesse d'escargot malgré tous ses efforts, et les cours étaient pour lui une torture. Il laissait ressurgir certains souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier et les partageait malgré lui avec le potionniste. Fort heureusement, aucun souvenir concernant Voldemort n'avait encore filtré ; pour l'instant, seuls les moments de son enfance se bousculaient pour s'imposer.

Harry arriva enfin dans la Cabane hurlante et chercha la chambre ; c'était le lieu précis du rendez-vous. Il la trouva rapidement, la maison étant assez petite. Il n'y avait dans la pièce poussiéreuse qu'un imposant lit à baldaquin. Le Survivant s'avança, le vieux parquet craquant à chacun de ses pas, mais alors qu'il s'arrêtait au milieu de la pièce aux fenêtres barrées, un grincement retentit. Il sursauta violemment, étouffant un cri de surprise et se retourna. Voldemort était là, fermant la porte derrière lui et la scellant d'un sortilège. Il fit quelques pas vers Harry qui recula d'autant, lâchant sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte du maraudeur. Il se disait qu'il avait été trop téméraire, qu'il aurait dû faire attention ; être si éloigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait oublié la terrible aura qui émanait de lui et son regard menaçant. Il souriait toujours de cette manière supérieure. Oui, Harry avait oublié à quel point la présence de Lord Voldemort le terrifiait.

Le Survivant marcha sur sa robe et tomba en arrière. Étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix, il vit, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres combler la distance entre eux.

-Debout, ordonna le mage noir.

Fébrile, Harry s'exécuta.

-Qu'est-ce que vous-...

-Silence, le coupa Voldemort.

L'une des jambes du Survivant était agitée de violents tremblements et menaçait de le laisser tomber à tout moment.

-Mon brave petit Survivant..., fit Voldemort avec un regard moqueur, te voilà bien moins prompt à l'insolence quand nous nous faisons face.

D'un mouvement rapide, Harry sortit sa baguette.

-Je ne me laisserai pas tuer si facilement ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Oui, répondit le mage noir, insensible à la menace de l'arme braquée sur lui, tout comme tu ne laisses pas les autres mourir non plus.

Harry ignorait s'il était sérieux et faisait allusion à Arthur Weasley, ou s'il se moquait en pensant à Cédric Diggory.

-Vois-tu, mon brave petit Survivant, chaque fois que tu t'es dressé sur ma route, tu es parvenu à contrecarrer mes plans. La première fois, ce fut par un concours de circonstances. La seconde fois, ce fut pour sauver cette très chère petite sotte de Ginny Weasley, mais, admettons, tu as fait cela pour garder l'école ouverte, comme moi-même avant toi. La troisième fois, pensant sauver l'un de mes Mangemorts, tu as protégé l'un de mes plus fervents ennemis. La quatrième fois, tu as délibérément désobéi à un ordre direct de ma part alors que, et je le sais, je le _vois_ au fond de toi, tu ne tiens aucunement à lutter contre moi. Et, cette année, tu sauves de nouveau la vie d'un de mes ennemis, sans pour autant avoir dans l'idée de t'opposer à moi.

Harry avait pâli à la mention des événements du cimetière.

-Alors vois-tu, continua Voldemort, Harry Potter, mon brave, si brave, petit Survivant, tu es le sujet d'un profond dilemme. Tu pourrais être un allié de poids, mais, que tu le veuilles ou non, ta noblesse, car, voilà, tu possèdes cette noblesse qui plaît tant à Dumbledore, ta noblesse, je disais donc, te pousse dans le camp de mes adversaires. Ainsi, ne ferais-je pas mieux de te tuer ? Je me suis posé la question à de nombreuses reprises, mais j'aime accomplir ce que j'ai commencé, et je ne t'ai pas épargné tout ce temps pour te supprimer maintenant. Je veux te voir te dresser dans mes rangs. Alors, je sais que tu voudrais être digne des Malfoy et être le bon petit bouclier de leur fils bien aimé, je suis donc parvenu à une conclusion. Si tu es trop noble, trop pur, pour me rejoindre pleinement, je vais devoir te salir un peu. Cette noblesse... je vais la détruire, et tu vas y contribuer de ton plein gré, sans quoi je me verrai dans l'obligation de me débarrasser de _certaines personnes._ Nous entendons nous ?

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête et jeta sa baguette dans un coin de la chambre. Il était parcouru de frissons d'épouvante, sentant quelque part dans sa tête l'allégresse malsaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-A genoux, ordonna Voldemort d'un ton qui se voulait suave.

Le Survivant n'eut pas besoin d'obéir, ses jambes venaient de l'abandonner.

[... ... ...]

Harry prit une profonde inspiration... et hurla à pleins poumons. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent. Il recommença. Encore... Et encore... Jusqu'à ce que sa gorge le brûle atrocement et que sa voix se brise. Enfin, il se laissa tomber et vomit entre les racines d'un des arbres de la Forêt interdite. Un instant, il lui sembla qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais il n'en fut rien. Ses reins étaient en feu, et un éclair de douleur traversait son corps à chaque pas. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard dans cet état. Il se prit à souhaiter qu'une horrible créature le trouve et le dévore ; le sort n'aurait pas été si terrible. Alors, choisissant de laisser le hasard décider, il commença à errer dans les bois.

[... ... ...]

Chaque samedi, ou presque, Harry se rendait dans la Cabane hurlante pour se salir. Une fois Voldemort parti, il attendait le reste de la journée dans la maison, puis passait la nuit du samedi au dimanche dans la forêt, revenant tôt le matin pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Il avait redoublé d'effort dans ses cours d'occlumancie et Snape avait une fois laissé échapper dans un grognement que ses progrès étaient phénoménaux. Il passait devant les décrets d'Ombrage sans les voir, et répondait juste chaque fois qu'elle lui posait des questions en cours. Harry redevenait peu à peu l'ombre qu'il avait été après le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ailleurs et docile. Toujours tête basse, le regard dans le vide, il n'en écoutait pas moins les cours avec attention. Cependant, quand à l'intérieur de lui c'était un chaos d'émotions en tous genres, il avait à l'extérieur l'air d'une coquille vide qui effrayait même ses amis.

Il ne réagit pas l'annonce de l'évasion de masse d'Azkaban, ni lorsqu'Ombrage devint la nouvelle directrice. En revanche, son masque se fêla lorsqu'il découvrit, la faute toujours à cette maudite curiosité qu'il ne parvenait jamais à refréner, le pire souvenir de son professeur de potions. Il en fut tiré par la poigne de l'homme dont il avait violé l'intimité. Alors que son professeur rugissait sa haine à son égard en lui ordonnant de partir, Harry le fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Il était partagé entre l'envie de fondre en larmes et supplier son pardon... et une autre réaction pour laquelle il opta ; répondre à la violence par la violence. Le visage du Survivant fut tordu par la même fureur qui secouait Severus Snape, et, entraîné qu'il était à hurler, Harry fit passer sa voix par dessus celle du professeur.

-JE NE SUIS PAS JAMES POTTER ! JE NE SUIS PAS SON FILS ! JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI DE LILY ! JE NE SUIS PAS DU MÊME SANG QUE CES GENS ! JE NE LES AI PAS CONNUS ET NE VEUX EN AUCUNE MANIÈRE QUE CE SOIT LE CAS ! VOUS POUVEZ LES INSULTER, CRACHER VOTRE HAINE A LEUR ÉGARD ! JE M'EN MOQUE ! ILS NE SONT PAS IMPORTANTS POUR MOI ! ILS NE L'ONT JAMAIS ÉTÉ ! MAIS NE ME COMPAREZ PAS A CES GENS ! JE LES HAIS ! JE HAIS CE NOM QU'ILS M'ONT DONNE ! JE LES HAIS DE NE PAS M'AVOIR LAISSE MOURIR ! ET JE LES HAIS AU MÊME TITRE QUE VOUS ! LE SEUL PÈRE QUE J'AI JAMAIS EU S'APPELLE LUCIUS ! ET LA SEULE MÈRE QUE JE CONSIDÈRE COMME TELLE NARCISSA ! JE SUIS UN MALFOY ET JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! JAMES POTTER ÉTAIT UN ÊTRE ABJECTE ET JE N'AI JAMAIS TANT REGRETTE QU'ON ME PENSE DE SA FAMILLE QU'AUJOURD'HUI ! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ SAUVER SIRIUS BLACK ET ME RATTRAPERAI EN TEMPS VOULU ALORS PAR PITIE, CESSEZ DE ME HAÏR COMME SI J'AVAIS QUELQUE ESTIME POUR CET HOMME ET POUR SES PITOYABLES AMIS ! CESSEZ DE CROIRE QUE LUI ET MOI SOMMES LA MÊME PERSONNE ! JAMES POTTER ÉTAIT UNE BÊTE ET IL A CREVÉ COMME TELLE !

Le professeur de potions avait cessé de crier, et avait désormais l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry demeura haletant quelques secondes avant de brusquement réaliser l'ampleur de ses mots. Il s'enfuit vers un coin de la pièce, s'y recroquevilla et gémit ;

-Je ne suis qu'un animal... Un animal... Sale... Sale bête...

Bien que le potionniste ignorait le véritable sens des paroles d'Harry, c'était suffisamment inquiétant pour mettre sa haine pour le garçon de côté. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, les mains bien en évidence. Il s'accroupit, mais à l'instant où il effleura le bras de l'élève, celui-ci, comme s'il avait pris une décharge, se releva d'un bond et partit en courant.

[... ... ...]

Harry entra dans le bureau de Severus Snape où son chef de maison l'attendait, Ombrage dans un coin de la pièce. Du temps avait passé depuis le cours d'occlumancie où Harry avait vu le souvenir de son professeur. Il était revenu la semaine d'après, comme si rien ne s'était passé, pour réclamer la suite de ses cours. Malgré qu'ils n'en aient pas reparlé, et qu'Harry ait ré-apposé sur son visage ce masque neutre qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, un sentiment de malaise persistait lorsque Snape et lui étaient dans la même pièce.

-Très bien, Potter, asseyez-vous.

Harry obtempéra.

-Avez-vous déjà pensé à ce que vous voudriez faire après vos études ?

-Oui, répondit Harry sans une once d'hésitation.

-Bien, bien. Avez-vous alors une idée de ce qui vous intéresse ?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Et qu'est-ce ?

-Je me mettrai entièrement au service de la famille Malfoy.

Ombrage, qui semblait sur le point de pousser l'un de ses « hum, hum » exaspérants, papillonna des yeux. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cela. Snape, lui, resta droit et reprit presque immédiatement.

-Je ne crois pas me tromper lorsque j'avance que la famille Malfoy possède un elfe de maison pour...

-Dobby ? Non. Je l'ai libéré par inadvertance lorsque j'avais douze ans.

-Potter... Vous ne pouvez vous rabaisser à...

-Hm, hm.

Le potionniste serra les poings.

-Oui, madame la directrice ?

-Si vous me le permettez, je pense au contraire, que le rôle d'un vulgaire elfe de maison siérait parfaitement à monsieur Potter. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter ? C'est bien cela que vous voulez ?

-Si l'elfe sert la famille Malfoy. C'est ce que je veux, oui. Je pense pouvoir leur être utile de bien des manières, et je leur dois de toute façon un serviteur.

-Voilà, fit Ombrage d'un ton enjoué, qui conclut cet entretien.

[... ... ...]

La rumeur qu'Harry voulait servir à la manière des elfes de maison se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. On le regardait avec incrédulité ou gloussait sur son passage. Bien sûr, tout cela venait d'Ombrage qui avait _malencontreusement_ laissé échapper l'information au milieu d'un cours. Toutefois, Harry avait l'habitude des rumeurs à son égard ; il avait été dangereux, avait eu des mœurs douteuses, était fou, et maintenant se considérait comme un elfe. Ces rumeurs avaient toujours été plus ou moins fondées. Il s'en contrefichait, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il vivait chaque samedi, dans la Cabane hurlante.

Il lui semblait que Voldemort était de plus en plus violent, et en dehors de ces baisades ignobles, Harry ne supportait plus qu'on l'approche et pire encore qu'on le touche. Bien que Draco n'ait jamais cherché à jouer les couples avec Harry et qu'il ait naturellement pris ses distances depuis la fin de la quatrième année, il s'inquiétait de voir le Survivant s'éloigner de lui afin de maintenir une bonne longueur de bras de distance entre eux. Harry évitait les heures de pointes, que ce soit pour aller manger, pour aller à la bibliothèque, et même pour traverser un couloir. Il avait dressé la liste des corridors les plus fréquentés et faisait des détours pour les éviter.

L'héritier Malfoy n'osait trop rien dire, tout comme ses amis. Il se disait que Harry était peut-être en colère parce qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer au Quidditch, ou alors qu'il était mort de stress à l'approche des examens... Peut-être était-ce les deux. Il cherchait naïvement des excuses pour ne pas penser qu'Harry ne l'aimait peut-être plus... Il ne pensait pas avoir la confirmation de cela d'une telle manière. En effet, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la cour, un Gryffondor bouscula Harry. Cela eut pour effet de faire glisser par terre l'écharpe du Survivant.

-Eh, mais... Mais c'est un suçon ! S'exclama-t-il si fort qu'il attira l'attention de plusieurs élèves.

Harry plaqua une main dans son cou.

-Alors comme ça, Malfoy et toi vous avez passé le cap ? Eh bah, on dit les Gryffondor, mais les Serpentard aussi ont le sang chaud ! Dis-moi, l'elfe, est-ce que ton maître adoré t'a ordonné de le s-... aaaargh !

Blaise venait d'abattre son poing dans la figure du Gryffondor. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux. Le Gryffondor, l'arcade ensanglantée, fixa tour à tour Blaise et son expression de colère, Harry qui était horrifié, et Draco qui regardait Harry, stupéfait. Il comprit.

-Eh, les mecs ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de la foule autour d'eux. L'elfe Potter, c'est une pute ! C'est pas avec son cher et tendre qu'il fait des cabrioles !

Blaise sortit sa baguette.

-Tu vas la fermer, oui ?!

Mais c'était trop tard, des murmures s'élevaient de partout. Une fille de Serdaigle parla plus fort que les autres.

-Alors, c'était _ça_ , les cours approfondis de potions ?!

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. Harry était trop abasourdi pour se défendre. Plusieurs amis du Gryffondor avaient pointé leur baguette sur Blaise, le défiant d'essayer de lancer le moindre sort.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'écria alors la voix de Severus Snape qui arrivait à grandes enjambées vers l'attroupement.

Beaucoup de spectateurs prirent la fuite. Le Gryffondor à l'arcade éclatée se releva. Quelques élèves regardaient étrangement le professeur ; l'idée de la Serdaigle était en train de faire le tour des têtes. Snape n'eut pas le temps de retirer le moindre point à qui que ce soit ; McGonagall arriva. Elle en retira dix à Blaise pour avoir attaqué un camarade, et lorsqu'elle appris les raisons de l'attaque, elle verdit et en retira vingt à Gryffondor pour odieuse calomnie envers un élève, et vingt autres à Serdaigle pour odieuse calomnie envers un professeur, collant au passage le Gryffondor, Seamus Finnigan, et la Serdaigle, Cho Chang.

[... ... ...]

-... Lorsque la graine est pourrie, elle ne peut rien donner de bon. De plus, le précédent directeur a été beaucoup trop laxiste concernant votre camarade, je parle bien entendu du bal, dans lequel il a tenté de gangrener les mœurs du fils de ceux qui l'ont si charitablement recueilli. Harry Potter est fou, le ministère se tue à le répéter ; il a besoin d'une cure à Saint Mangouste. Tenter d'entraîner un professeur dans pareille histoire ! Voyez à quel point la célébrité peut être néfaste ! D'abord ses élucubrations sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, et maintenant _ça_! Enfin, tout cela pour vous dire, élèves de Poudlard, que vous ne devez pas vous laisser entraîner dans la spirale infernale du mal ! Ce personnage -Ombrage pointa Harry du doigt- est mauvais. Il ne se considère même pas lui-même comme un être humain, mais comme un elfe ! C'est un signe ! Je vous demande à tous de prêter la plus grande attention à vous-même afin de ne lui laisser aucune chance de vous entraîner sur la même pente terrible que lui !

C'est sur ces mots qu'Ombrage acheva enfin son discours qui avait pris presque une heure entière. Harry se leva. Il était très calme, du moins son corps était très détendu, mais il y avait une telle fureur dans ses yeux qu'on aurait pu s'étonner de ne pas le voir se changer en monstre assoiffé de sang pour réduire en charpie l'inquisitrice.

-Oui ? L'interrogea Ombrage d'un ton faussement aimable.

-Lorsque je serai devenu un Mangemort, vous serez la première personne que je tuerai.

Ombrage mit un moment à recevoir l'information. Lorsqu'elle fut en capacité de réagir, Harry avait atteint la porte de la classe.

-P-Potter ! Cria-t-elle, la voix dans des aigus insupportables. En colle, jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il se retourna, et s'inclina.

-Mes hommages, chère catin du ministère.

-RENVOYÉ ! VOUS ÊTES RENVOYÉ ! S'égosilla Ombrage, tandis qu'Harry s'en allait.

Mais Harry ne fut pas renvoyé. Les professeurs firent bloc ensemble ; faisant valoir qu'Harry n'était pas un déviant mais un garçon traumatisé par un manque de stabilité familiale et une vie d'épreuves qu'aucun autre sorcier de cet âge n'avait jamais vécu. De plus, Hermione s'efforça de convaincre les élèves qu'Harry n'était ni fou, ni mauvais, mais bien un être humain digne de respect comme tout à chacun, et fit signer une pétition qui recueillit le quart des voix de l'école, ce qui, au vu de la popularité du Survivant, était déjà un exploit. Harry put donc rester et passer ses B.U.S.E.S, quoi que sous le regard moqueur ou méfiant d'une majorité d'élèves. Mais toutes les insultes que pouvaient subir Harry n'étaient rien face à la distance douloureuse qu'avait mis Draco entre eux. En effet, lorsque le Survivant entrait dans une pièce où se trouvait Draco, le Sang-Pur la quittait aussitôt avec un regard empli du plus profond dégoût pour Harry. En classe, Draco avait échangé sa place avec Théodore.

[... ... ...]

-Ah ! AAAh !

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris de douleur. Voldemort allait et venait en lui avec une telle brutalité qu'il avait l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale allait finir par se casser en deux. A quatre pattes sur la couche, il fixait la tête du lit de ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. Les torches qui brûlaient sur les murs projetaient sur le bois l'ombre immense de l'homme qui était la cause de ses tourments. De grosses larmes tombaient de ses yeux, glissant sur les verres de ses lunettes avant de se fracasser sur l'oreiller miteux. Parfois le Seigneur des Ténèbres le prenait contre le mur, parfois sur le lit, mais jamais ils n'étaient face à face. Le Survivant se faisait soumettre et monter comme une bête.

Il sentit alors un liquide brûlant se répandre à l'intérieur de lui après un dernier coup de butoir. Voldemort, dans un soupir, se retira. Harry se redressa, et presque immédiatement le liquide lui coula entre les jambes. Il eut un haut-le-cœur mais savait que c'était toujours mieux de l'avoir ici que dans la bouche, comme c'était de temps en temps le cas. Le Survivant avait toujours dans le cou le suçon qui lui avait valu sa réputation de putain ; Voldemort le ravivait chaque samedi.

-C'est fini, fit alors le mage noir.

Harry sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Je pense que tu as compris, reprit Voldemort. Cependant, désormais tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu me déçois encore, acheva-t-il sur le ton de la conversation avant de disparaître dans un transplanage.

Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était fini. C'était vraiment fini. Il n'aurait plus à revenir dans cette maison. Il n'aurait plus à respirer l'odeur de moisi des draps. Il n'aurait plus à craindre que son dos se brise, plus à sentir ce liquide visqueux lui dégouliner entre les jambes. Plus... Plus jamais... C'était comme s'il était mort, et quelque part, c'était le cas. Voldemort avait tué le Survivant Harry Potter. Il avait tué le serviteur Harry Malfoy. Il voulait obtenir le Mangemort Harry Lestrange. Et l'adolescent, tout en se rhabillant en tremblant, se jura qu'il ne décevrait plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas accomplir son rituel dans la Forêt interdite dans laquelle il se rendit. Il poussa quelques cris entre-coupés de fous rire puis il tomba à genoux au milieu de ronces. Regardant la cime des arbres, il se mit à pleurer.

-Harry ! L'appela alors une voix masculine.

L'interpellé se leva d'un bond, voulant s'enfuir mais on l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Harry ! C'est moi, Théodore !

En effet, c'était bien Théodore qui, pâle comme un linge, le tenait fermement pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Ordonna Harry en se débattant furieusement, tant et si bien qu'il finit par se libérer et commença à courir.

Il était sportif, en temps normal Théodore n'aurait pas pu le rattraper, cependant avec ses reins en feu, il tomba au bout de quelques mètres. Théodore se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant près de lui.

-Harry, est-ce qu-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! L'interrompit Harry, se traînant pour s'éloigner de lui.

-Harry... Harry..., répéta Théodore comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS VU ?! Cracha Harry dont la peur attisait la colère.

Théodore avança une main vers Harry qui la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche !

Mais comme Théodore réamorçait le geste, il hurla.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, TU ENTENDS ?!

Le Sang-Pur tressaillit. Alors il raconta.

-Ce matin, j'étais réveillé quand tu t'es levé. J'ai trouvé ça étrange de te voir prendre ta cape alors... j'ai pris ta carte et j'ai regardé où tu allais. Je me suis rendu où ton nom avait disparu, et j'ai attendu, caché.

Harry se serait frappé. A force de ne rencontrer personne à des heures aussi matinales, il avait fini par devenir négligeant et ne prendre que sa cape lorsqu'il partait rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, continua Théodore, l'air sombre. J'aurais dû me douter bien plus tôt que tu avais des problèmes... Si tu passais véritablement tes samedi à réviser, tu serais allé à la bibliothèque.

Le regard du Sang-Pur se porta sur le cou d'Harry qui cacha la marque d'une main.

-Tu... Tu n'étais pas... consentant, pas vrai ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Il aurait voulu mentir, mais il se mit à pleurer. Le ton de Théodore se durcit.

-Et tu ne veux pas me dire qui t'as fait ça ?

Harry fit « non » de la tête.

-Il existe des sortilèges pour faire disparaître ce genre de chose.

-J'avais ordre de ne pas l'eff-...

Le garçon à la cicatrice s'arrêta net de parler. C'était fichu, il venait de se trahir. Le Sang-Pur allait comprendre. Et, effectivement, lorsqu'il osa un regard vers Théodore, ce dernier était figé dans un mouvement pour saisir sa baguette et exercer l'un des sortilèges qu'il avait évoqué, le souffle coupé.

-Tu... avais... _ordre_?

Il y eut un long moment de flottement puis Théodore rangea sa baguette avant de tendre une main à Harry. Mais le garçon à la cicatrice ne voulait pas la prendre. Théodore n'abandonna pas.

-Si... Si ça te brise, si ça te coupe de tout, il aura gagné. Je t'en prie, ne le lui permets pas.

Harry gémit. Il ne voulait d'aucun contact. Pas même avec son ami. Théodore présenta alors son dos à Harry.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Si les gens voient ta démarche, ils comprendront.

-C'est pour ça que je rentre le dimanche matin, normalement.

-Si tu dors dehors, j'en fais de même.

Théodore le regarda par dessus son épaule ; Harry comprit qu'il n'en démordrait pas, et si le garçon à la cicatrice appréciait de mettre sa vie entre les crocs des créatures de la forêt, il refusait de risquer celle de son ami. Il laissa donc Théodore le porter. Ils passèrent chercher la cape abandonnée au pied d'un arbre en lisière et regagnèrent le château, s'attirant des regards curieux. Ils regagnèrent leur salle commune, puis leur chambre. Théodore lâcha Harry sur son lit et s'assit à son tour en soupirant.

-Eh bah, tu pèses ton poids.

Harry ramena ses genoux vers lui et passa ses bras autour.

-Tu veux en parler ? Lui demanda le Sang-Pur.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Tu comptes en parler à Draco ?

-Non... Il pourrait avoir l'idée de me venger. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi. Je préfère qu'il croit que je me donne à quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui dans la forme n'est pas faux, et qu'il me haïsse pour ça. Au moins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura aucune raison de lui faire du mal, ni à lui, ni à Lucius ou Narcissa.

-Mais ce sera bientôt les vacances d'été, et tu vas retourner chez les Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa vont bien comprendre que...

-Je ne retournerai pas chez les Malfoy. Je... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va me faire adopter par Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. J'irai les rejoindre au manoir de Riddle.

-Mais... Il ne peut pas... Tu as toujours de la famille par le sang ! Ce ne sont que des Moldus mais-...

Théodore s'interrompit, il venait de se rappeler une discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père lors des dernières vacances. Tous les Mangemorts n'attendaient que ça. Il était prévu que Lucius emmène Harry au 4, Privet Drive pour qu'il y tue les Dursley avant de l'amener au manoir de Riddle. Alors officiellement reconnu comme orphelin, Harry serait candidat à l'adoption et la paperasse s'effectuerait par Imperium. Ensuite, accompagné d'une troupe de Mangemorts, Harry devrait se rendre au ministère pour y récupérer la prophétie tant convoitée par Voldemort. Lorsque tout ceci serait accompli, Harry avait des chances de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres.

Théodore posa une main sur le bras d'Harry. Le garçon à la cicatrice se mit à trembler mais ne dit rien. Le Sang-Pur hésita mais finit par passer son autre main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry. Le Sang-Mêlé trembla plus violemment encore, rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Théodore se mordit la lèvre inférieure et cessa tout contact.

-Si tu en as envie, mon père sera ravi de t'accueillir pendant les vacances. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu veux me voir. Je suis fils de Mangemort, ça ne gênera personne.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait Théodore parler de sa famille. Il leva les yeux vers le Sang-Pur qui lui sourit.

-Et si tu ne viens pas, alors c'est moi qui me rendrai au manoir de Riddle. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas seul.

[... ... ...]

 _Reçu le 02 Juillet_

 _L'histoire fait la une de tous les journaux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au ministère ?_

 _Théodore Nott_

 _Reçu le 03 Juillet_

 _Par Merlin, dis-moi que tu n'as pas été blessé !_

 _Théodore Nott_

 _Reçu le 04 Juillet_

 _Ça va. Je suis simplement resté couché deux jours. Après le fiasco de l'opération au ministère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une colère noire. La correction était telle que je suis resté couché tout le deux, puis il m'a fait marquer dans la nuit et j'ai passé le trois au lit aussi. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas si terrible, je veux dire... La douleur est horrible, comme si on m'avait trempé le bras dans de l'acide et que ma peau se décollait, mais j'ai perdu conscience tout de suite après la fin du rituel ; je me suis réveillé i peine une heure. Je ne sens presque plus rien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne, et je vois un peu flou. Et puis... Bellatrix est aux petits soins. Je t'expliquerai demain, là, j'ai encore besoin de me reposer un peu._

 _Harry Lestrange_

 _Reçu le 05 Juillet_

 _Tu te sens mieux ? Alors, ces explications ?_

 _Théodore Nott_

 _Reçu le 06 Juillet_

 _Bien mieux, oui. Chose promise, chose due. Bellatrix est folle amoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et comme il l'a choisie pour être la mère adoptive de « son plus grand triomphe sur Dumbledore », elle pense que c'est un signe de sa part, que je suis l'enfant qu'elle aurait eu avec lui s'ils avaient... bref. Elle m'adore et compte bien m'apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait. Je t'écris cette lettre entre deux entraînements -épuisants, soit dit au passage-._

 _A propos de ce qui s'est passé au ministère... J'étais là, avec tous ces Mangemorts. Nous sommes parvenus facilement jusqu'à la salle des prophéties ; il n'y avait personne. J'ai pris la prophétie et nous sommes repartis. Mais dans la salle des portes du département des mystères, des partisans de Dumbledore nous attendaient. Un combat s'est engagé. Mon parrain m'a attaqué. Malgré que j'étais plus petit que tous ceux qui m'accompagnaient, je pense qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu. Je portais l'habit des Mangemorts, avec le masque -c'est irrespirable, là-dessous, en plus on n'y voit presque rien-. Je me suis défendu, et j'ai fui vers la porte la plus proche de moi. Elle donnait sur une espèce de théâtre, avec sur la scène un grand voile. Nous avons continué à nous battre. Je devais descendre les marches à reculons pour ne pas lui tourner le dos, tout en repoussant ses sortilèges, et c'était très pénible._

 _Finalement, je suis tombé en arrière et j'ai dévalé les marches. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me briser la nuque. Mais arrivé au bas des marches, j'étais simplement sonné quoique pas assez pour ne pas me rendre compte que l'espèce de fantôme dans la salle était l'incarnation de la prophétie, et trop pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Black a bondi sur moi ; je n'ai pas su s'il voulait me tuer ou non, car Bellatrix est entrée dans la salle et a hurlé. Sirius -c'est son cousin, tu le savais ?- et elle ont commencé à se battre. Un certain nombre d'autres combats se sont déportés vers la salle du voile. Moi, incapable de bouger, je regardais Bellatrix se battre ; un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait perdre, je me suis entendu crier, et là, Sirius Black a reconnu ma voix. Il s'est retourné, Bellatrix en a profité pour le jeter à travers le voile. Il n'en est pas ressorti._

 _Alors Dumbledore est apparu, et les Mangemorts en état de fuir se sont éparpillés. Bellatrix m'a saisi par le poignet et m'a tiré vers la sortie. Nous étions parvenus dans le hall d'accueil quand Dumbledore nous a rattrapés. Il a attaqué Bellatrix, et il était clair qu'il allait la vaincre quand Voldemort est apparu. Il y a eu un nouveau combat, durant lequel j'ai titubé jusqu'à Bellatrix tenue en échec par une statue animée. Et là, elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Je veux dire... elle m'a serrée contre elle. Même Narcissa, qui est pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère ne l'a jamais fait. Alors, peut-être est-ce idiot mais, à ce moment, j'ai pensé que j'étais heureux d'être un Lestrange, que j'avais enfin trouvé une mère qui me considérait vraiment comme son fils._

 _C'est pourquoi, après que nous ayons pris la fuite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix et moi, je me suis interposé quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé de la punir pour l'échec de la mission. C'est moi qui ai pris le Doloris, celui destiné à Bellatrix, celui que je devais recevoir moi-même, et un autre pour lui avoir encore tenu tête. Il était très en colère, mais pas déçu. Lorsqu'il est déçu, il fait des choses bien pire qu'un Doloris. Mais je m'égare. Quoique la prophétie ait été brisée et que je n'ai pas pu en rapporter un mot, il a pensé que l'assassinat des Dursley de ma main, le fait que j'ai contribué au meurtre de Sirius Black, et que je me considère comme un Lestrange alors que ceux-ci sont ses plus fidèles Mangemorts rattrapaient suffisamment la destruction de la prophétie pour m'apposer la Marque._

 _Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour. Je sais que tu auras relevé mon évocation de la déception du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ce dont il est capable dans ce cas. S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de question à ce sujet. Tu sais très bien de quoi il en retourne, et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. De même en ce qui concerne la fin de ma famille biologique. Enfin, non, je n'ai aucune idée de comment Dumbledore et ses partisans ont fait pour nous trouver et nous défier, et quelque part je m'en moque. Je suis simplement content de m'en être relativement bien tiré, comparé à ceux qui sont à Azkaban -quoique maintenant que les Détraqueurs obéissent au Seigneur des Ténèbres... Enfin, peu importe-._

 _Harry Lestrange_

 _Reçu le 07 Juillet_

 _Harry, ce n'est pas idiot du tout... Tu portes enfin le nom d'une famille en vie et, sans vouloir m'égarer dans le pathos, je veux bien comprendre à quel point cela doit changer les choses pour toi. Cependant, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir briser tes espoirs, mais n'oublie pas que Bellatrix est folle à lier. Je ne suis pas sûr que la considérer comme une mère, ou même comme une personne capable de t'aimer pour ce que tu es soit une bonne chose ; tu l'as dit toi-même, elle voit en toi un gage d'amour de la part du Maître. Alors, s'il te plaît, méfie-toi d'elle. (Si cette lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains, je suis mort.) Je suis vraiment très inquiet pour toi ; cette femme veut faire de toi un tueur de sang froid, un mage noir surpuissant et ne reculera devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle n'hésitera pas à te faire du mal si elle pense que cela peut te faire « progresser ». Je suis très sérieux, Harry, si elle vient à te faire souffrir, parle m'en. En fait, tu peux me parler de tout et n'importe quoi ; je t'écouterai. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi. D'accord ? Alors si tu as besoin de parler, de vider ton sac... N'oublie pas que la porte de mon manoir te reste ouverte. Toutefois, en parlant de famille... tu as des nouvelles des Malfoy ?_

 _Théodore Nott_

 _Reçu le 08 Juillet_

 _Non, aucune. Mais je pense que Narcissa doit être un peu préoccupée par l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Et puis, elle fait confiance à sa sœur, j'imagine. Quant à Pansy et aux autres... Pareil, c'est le silence radio -ne cherche pas, c'est une expression moldue-._

 _Harry Lestrange_

 _Reçu le 09 Juillet_

 _Premièrement ; j'ai échangé une ou deux lettres avec Draco ; oui, malgré la pseudo alliance du Maître avec les Détraqueurs, Narcissa et lui sont très inquiets au sujet de Lucius. Je lui ai un peu parlé de toi ; il a préféré ne rien dire à ce sujet. Si jamais il décide de me dire quelque chose, je te tiens au courant. A propos des autres, ils voudraient bien te parler, mais leurs parents ne sont pas très enjoués à cette idée. Tu vois à quel point les Lestrange ont bonne réputation, même parmi les rangs de l'Ordre Noir._

 _Deuxièmement ; tu m'as menti. Je sais que c'est une seconde nature chez toi, mais à moi, tu ne me la fera pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est retord et tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'a pas sauté sur l'occasion pour... recommencer. Mais ne pense pas que je te fasse un reproche ; je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je te prie -quoi que j'admette qu'il m'a fallu quelques jours pour m'en rendre compte-._

 _Théodore Nott_

 _Reçu le 10 Juillet_

 _Et tu voulais que je te dises quoi ? « Après un petit enchaînement de Doloris pour s'échauffer, un homme à moitié serpent a envoyé ma mère voir ailleurs avant de m'arracher mes vêtements, me coller à une table et me prendre sauvagement sans autre forme de cérémonie » ? Que ça fait terriblement mal ? Que je me sens sale ? C'est ça que tu veux que je t'écrive ?! Tu veux que je te raconte toutes les horreurs qu'il m'a fait faire ? Comment il m'a fait m'agenouiller ? Ou comment il m'a fait assassiner une famille odieuse mais pas moins innocente ? Et que je t'ai menti, oui, encore, lorsque je t'ai dit ne pas vouloir que Draco sache par peur qu'il tente de me venger et s'attire ainsi les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Car ce qui m'effraye en réalité le plus, c'est de voir plus de dégoût qu'il n'en faut dans ses yeux ! Je ne me suis pas vendu à n'importe qui, mais bien au pire homme qui puisse être ! Bien sûr, je l'ai fait pour défendre les Malfoy, et bien sûr je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait pour cela, mais le résultat n'en est pas plus différent ! Je suis devenu, par mes actes, par ce corps que j'ai donné, par les meurtres que j'ai perpétué, par les rangs que j'ai rejoins, aussi immonde que ce « maître » que j'exècre ! Je ne veux pas contaminer les autres, et je ne veux pas qu'ils voient jusqu'à quel point je le suis._

 _H.L_

 _Reçu le 11 Juillet_

 _Ne sois pas ridicule. Personne, ni Draco, ni aucun autre de nos amis, n'oserait te dire semblable au Maître. Et puis, nous aussi, tous, dans un jour proche, nous aurons à tuer, et à nous battre dans les rangs de l'Ordre Noir. Nous sommes dans le même camp. Nous sommes avec toi. JE suis avec toi._

 _Théodore_

 _Reçu le 12 Juillet_

 _Mais toi, il ne t'a pas baisé comme une chienne !_

 _H.L_

 _Reçu le 13 Juillet_

 _Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir la prétention de comprendre._

 _Théodore_

 _Reçu le 20 Juillet_

 _Cela fait une semaine. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, s'il te plaît._

 _Théodore_

 _Reçu le 23 Juillet_

 _Ce sera bientôt ton anniversaire._

 _Théodore_

 _Reçu le 24 Juillet_

 _Je le fête avec mes parents._

 _H.L_

 _Reçu le 25 Juillet_

 _Ils partent en mission le lendemain. Tu seras seul avec le Maître et Pettigrow tout le mois qui suivra._

 _Théodore_

 _Reçu le 26 Juillet_

 _Et je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul._

 _H.L_

 _Reçu le 27 Juillet_

 _Mère m'a dit que tu lui avais envoyé une lettre pour lui demander si elle acceptait de me laisser venir chez toi tout le mois d'Août ! Elle a été demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il était d'accord ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait un coup pareil !_

 _H.L_

 _Reçu le 28 Juillet_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?_

 _H.L_

 _Reçu le 29 Juillet_

 _Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. Je sais que tu cherches juste à m'aider..._

 _Harry_

 _Reçu le 30 Juillet_

 _Alors laisse moi faire._

 _Théodore_

 _Reçu le 31 Juillet_

 _Joyeux anniversaire. Et à demain._

 _Théodore_

[... ... ...]

Harry atterrit dans le salon du manoir Nott avec sa valise, la cage vide d'Hedwige et Salazar sur les épaules. Théodore l'y attendait. Harry, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, observa le décor. Tout était richement et lourdement décoré, comme au manoir Malfoy, cependant, chez les Nott, les tapis étaient élimés, les tapisseries rongées, et la poussière le fit rapidement éternuer.

-Pardon, s'excusa Théodore. L'elfe de maison est vieux, il fait de moins en moins bien le ménage. Non, en fait... cela fait des années qu'il ne le fait plus.

-Pas grave, souffla Harry.

La maison n'était clairement pas accueillante. Les tableaux dans lesquels auraient dû se trouver des sorciers ou sorcières étaient vide. Les lustres étaient pleins de toiles d'araignées. Des livres, et des objets en plus ou moins bon état traînaient partout par terre.

-Ne restons pas ici, dit Théodore.

Il conduisit Harry vers un escalier à la rampe de bois rongée par les mites. Il faisait froid, et très sombre. Ils se rendirent à l'étage, et Théodore fit entrer Harry dans une pièce qui était radicalement différente du reste de la demeure. Il y avait une bibliothèque qui couvrait un mur entier, une grande armoire dans laquelle aurait adoré se cacher un Epouvantard, ainsi qu'une psyché. Il y avait aussi une commode recouverte de cadres et une immense porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon. D'épaisses couvertures aux motifs hétéroclites étaient répandues partout sur les imposants tapis multicolores qui couvraient la moquette. Des coussins de toutes tailles étaient éparpillés. Harry eut le réflexe de retirer ses chaussures avant de s'avancer à la suite du Sang-Pur. A l'inverse du reste de la demeure, le bois des meubles brillait et le verre de la fenêtre rutilait. La pièce sentait bon le propre et était aérée sans qu'il y fasse froid.

-Bienvenue dans ma chambre.

Harry cacha mal sa surprise ; pour une chambre, celle-ci se distinguait par son absence de lit. Et de bureau, ce qui était étonnant pour l'habitat personnel de quelqu'un d'aussi studieux que Théodore.

-Eh bien... c'est... joli.

Théodore sourit et alla fermer la porte de la pièce.

-Je dors par terre, d'où le nombre de tapis par dessus la moquette. Ça regorge de sortilèges de Coussinage. Tu peux poser ta valise, tu sais.

Harry alla poser son imposant bagage près de l'armoire et Théodore ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse mettre la cage d'Hedwige sur le balcon. Salazar se laissa tomber doucement et se roula sur la pierre chauffée par le soleil. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au milieu de la chambre.

-Tu n'as pas de rideaux ? Ni de lumière ? Demanda le jeune Mangemort.

-Je fais tout à la lumière naturelle. Je me lève avec le soleil, et me couche avec lui.

-Pas de bureau non plus.

-Je travaille par terre. Je fais tout par terre.

-C'est... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Théodore baissa les yeux, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Ça n'a pas été possible de remettre à neuf une autre pièce, tu vas devoir dormir ici. J'espère que tu parviendras à t'habituer.

-Oh, je pense que ça ira.

Le Sang-Pur n'ayant pas l'air très convaincu, Harry ajouta ;

-Quand j'étais chez les Dursley, je dormais dans un placard à balais sous les marches. J'étais réveillé par la tante Pétunia tambourinant à la porte ou le cousin Dudley sautant de tout son poids dans l'escalier. Alors, des tapis épais et le soleil, c'est bien.

Théodore avait l'air indigné. Le Sang-Mêlé lui sourit.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à une chambre comme ça pour toi. C'est très coloré et... chaleureux. Je veux dire...

Harry réfléchit mais il ne parvenait pas à expliquer son sentiment. Théodore entreprit de l'aider.

-Ce n'est pas une chambre de riche Sang-Pur de Serpentard apprenti Mangemort ?

-Hem... Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Théodore lui sourit ; il ne le dit pas à Harry, mais il était soulagé de voir qu'il était capable de s'exprimer librement au sujet de la famille qu'il avait pourtant dû assassiner.

-Pourquoi..., demanda alors Harry, pourquoi ton manoir est-il dans un tel état ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

-Il tombe en ruines depuis la mort de ma mère.

Harry pâlit.

-P-pardon, je suis v-vraiment désolé... Je ne savais pas...

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Théodore avait perdu son sourire, mais il semblait très calme et détendu.

-Comment elle... ? Osa Harry d'une petite voix.

-Un jour, elle est tombée malade. On l'a emmenée à Sainte Mangouste. On allait la voir presque tous les jours. Elle y a passé six semaines, c'était fulgurant. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de trouver ce qu'elle avait qu'elle était déjà morte.

Le Sang-Pur se leva et alla chercher un cadre qu'il tendit au jeune Mangemort.

-C'est elle.

Dans une robe asiatique fendue sur les côtés d'un rouge sanguin, et perchée sur de hauts talons, se trouvait une grande femme élancée aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre coiffés en un chignon qu'un pic d'or traversait. Elle avait la peau très pâle, et des yeux verrons. L'un marron, l'autre bleu. Elle fixa Harry avec un intérêt certain, puis elle regarda vers le sol et s'accroupit pour réceptionner un petit garçon, ayant visiblement quitté le photographe, qui courait vers elle.

-Nous étions en voyage en Chine, expliqua Théodore. C'est mon père qui a pris la photo.

Harry leva le regard vers le Sang-Pur pour détailler ses yeux ; il le remarquait seulement maintenant, mais l'une des deux iris noisettes de Théodore avait des reflets bleutés.

-Elle s'appelait Anastasyia.

Le Sang-Mêlé rendit le cadre. Théodore alla le remettre à sa place puis revint s'installer près d'Harry. Il remit derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux châtains-gris aux reflets métallisés. Tout comme sa mère, il était très grand, et il se dégageait de lui une aura d'étrangeté qui rappelait un peu celle de Luna Lovegood, quoique la Serdaigle et le Serpentard n'étaient comparables sur aucun autre point.

-Tu m'apprendrais à parler le Fourchelang ? Demanda soudainement Théodore.

-Eh... Je ne sais pas... Je peux essayer, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un langage qui s'apprenne.

Théodore fixait Salazar. Harry poussa alors un sifflement chuintant. Le Sang-Pur l'interrogea du regard, et le jeune Mangemort recommença avant d'expliquer.

-C'est ton nom. En Fourchelang. Essaye.

Mais l'essai de Théodore fut un échec si critique que pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Harry éclata de rire, tombant à la renverse. Le Sang-Pur ne se vexa pas.

-C'était si ridicule ?

Il fallut toute sa concentration à Harry pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se redressa, essuyant un début de larme au coin de son œil.

-C'était... C'était une belle tentative.

Salazar rampa vers eux pour aller se blottir entre les jambes d'Harry qui était en tailleur.

 _-Qu'est-ccce que cccet humain esssssaye de faire, au jussste ?_

-Il essaye de parler Fourchelang. Il s'appelle Théodore.

Le serpent plissa ses petits yeux mais ne dit rien.

-C'est vraiment très impressionnant, siffla Théodore, admiratif.

Harry sourit vaguement, glissant délicatement un doigt sur la tête du serpent.

-Salazar est un cadeau des Malfoy pour mon onzième anniversaire. C'est Draco qui...

Mais le jeune Mangemort se tut, l'air subitement accablé. Théodore chercha immédiatement le moyen de détourner les pensées d'Harry, mais aucun sujet qui ne fut pas douloureux ne lui vint à l'esprit.

 _-Ssson cœur bat très vite..._ , fit paresseusement Salazar.

-Comment ? L'interrogea Harry qui ne comprenait pas où le reptile voulait en venir.

 _-Ssson cœur bat très vite_ , répéta le serpent. _Vous n'êtes pas sssans sssavoir que les ssserpents ssse fient bien plusss à leur ouïe qu'à leur vue. Je peux donc affirmer que le cœur de votre ami bat fort rapidement._

-Et que suis-je censé en conclure ?

 _-Je ne sssuis pas cccertain de bien comprendre les sssentiments humains, mais je penssse que votre ami est inquiet._

-Inquiet ? Fit Harry en langage humain.

-Pardon ? Demanda Théodore perdu.

-Non, rien, je discutais avec Salazar. Parfois, je ne le comprends pas. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Théodore interrogea Harry du regard. Le jeune Mangemort cessa de caresser le reptile et le Sang-Pur se raidit. Il n'aimait pas le regard que lui lançait le Sang-Mêlé.

-Tu es étrange, l'accusa Harry.

-A quel sujet ?

-Tout ! Tu m'as suivi, seul, lorsque tu m'as vu partir avec ma cape. Tu aurais pu réveiller Draco, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as attendu _toute la journée_ sans prévenir personne que je ressorte de sous le Saule cogneur. Tu as insisté pour que je vienne chez toi. Tu as _osé_ t'adresser directement à ma mère, que tu dis folle et que tu crains. Tu t'inquiètes sans cesse pour moi depuis cette soirée dans la Forêt interdite...

-N'est-ce pas normal ? Avec un ami dans ta situation...

-Le mois passé, reprit Harry, refusant d'en démordre, au cours de notre correspondance, je m'en suis pris à toi à tord à deux reprises. Tu t'es excusé ou m'a ignoré, sans prendre la peine de te défendre. Ce que je trouve étrange, Théodore, c'est que tu ne verses pas dans le relationnel. Jamais. Avec personne. Que ce soit les autres, ou moi, personne ne sait rien de toi. Et là, subitement, tu m'invites là où je suis convaincu que jamais personne n'a mis les pieds, et tu me parles de toi alors que ma situation fait précisément de moi le genre de personne qu'il ne faut pas approcher.

La colère commençait à poindre chez Harry, mais Théodore demeurait de marbre.

-Est-ce que ça a véritablement de l'importance ?

Harry allait violemment rétorquer mais Salazar siffla.

 _-Là, les battements de ssson cœur sssont particulièrement forts et sssaccadés._

Harry se calma pour observer Théodore. En effet, en y prêtant une très grande attention, on pouvait voir la contraction des mâchoires du Sang-Pur, et le léger, presque imperceptible, tremblement de ses mains. Harry fut alors partagé. Le masque de glace du Sang-Pur était en train de se fissurer ; un peu plus et le Sang-Mêlé saurait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. D'un autre côté, Théodore s'était en quelque sorte efforcé de prendre soin de lui, lui ouvrant même les portes de son manoir, et Harry n'avait pas envie de blesser une personne qui s'était si généreusement comportée à son égard. Le jeune Mangemort se rendit alors compte à quel point sa première pensée était horrible et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait choisi la première solution, et Harry était dégoûté de lui-même ; il avait osé l'envisager. Il se reprit donc.

-N-Non, p-probablement pas. D-désolé. Je ferais bien mieux de te remercier.

Théodore se décontracta visiblement.

-Ce n'est rien.

Harry se gratta nerveusement l'avant-bras gauche.

-Tu as mal ? S'enquit l'héritier Nott.

Comme pris en faute, Harry cessa tout mouvement, rougissant.

-Non... C'est... C'est un tic.

-Montre-moi.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une requête prononcée sur le ton le plus doux possible. Harry, tête basse, remonta sa manche. L'encre de la terrible marque noire semblait suinter tant elle était visible, comme si elle essayait de s'échapper. La chair autour était rougie, signifiant qu'Harry avait dit la vérité ; il grattait régulièrement le tatouage. Théodore leva une main, mais arrêta son geste pour interroger le Mangemort.

-Je peux ?

-Je ne préférerais pas..., murmura Harry.

Théodore, ne bougeant donc pas, essaya tout de même de faire changer l'héritier Lestrange d'avis.

-Je pense que je pourrais t'aider. Laisse-moi essayer, si vraiment ça te fait toujours horreur, j'arrêterai.

-Je... S'il te plaît, non.

Harry tenait maintenant son bras contre lui. Théodore n'insista pas. On frappa alors à la porte de la chambre.

-Entre, Grim.

Un elfe, dans une tunique crasseuse, l'air âgé et triste, entra.

-Grim voudrait savoir si le sieur ou son ami désire quelque chose à manger.

Théodore fit non de la tête puis interrogea Harry du regard. Le Mangemort fit non à son tour, observant l'elfe avec la plus grande pitié.

-Nous attendrons le repas du midi, déclara le Sang-Pur.

-Grim apportera la nourriture dans la chambre ?

-Comme d'habitude, oui.

Le serviteur s'en alla. Harry reporta son regard sur son ami.

-Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si abattu ?

-Il adorait ma mère. C'est elle qui l'a choisi pour servir au manoir. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, il ne fait plus que la cuisine et passe le reste de son temps à pleurer.

-Oh...

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il posa alors une autre question.

-Tu manges dans ta chambre ?

-Oui. Comme tu l'as vu, le manoir est dans un sale état. Les deux seules pièces qui soient entretenues sont ma chambre et la salle de bain, parce que je fais le ménage moi-même. Grim maintient la cuisine dans un état convenable, et encore ; uniquement par égard pour ma mère qui aimait cuisiner. Je n'aime pas l'atmosphère qu'il y a là-bas. Alors je vis ma vie dans ma chambre, expliqua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour être si détaché.

-Et ton père dans tout ça ?

-Il travaille. Il part tôt le matin et rentre tard le soir, répondit le Sang-Pur dans un haussement d'épaule. Il fait toujours une drôle de tête quand il me voit, comme s'il allait fondre en larmes. Je lui rappelle trop ma mère, alors il m'évite.

-Je suis désolé...

-Arrête de t'excuser. Tu ne fais rien de mal.

Les deux adolescents demeurèrent silencieux un moment puis Théodore s'allongea, la tête sur une espèce de coussin recouvert de dentelles blanches. Fixant son plafond, il s'enquit ;

-Tu comptes toujours entrer au service des Malfoy, plus tard ?

-J'aimerais..., fit Harry, mais maintenant que je suis un Lestrange, ma mère ne me laissera jamais...

-Devenir un elfe ? Compléta l'héritier Nott.

-Je ne lui en ai même pas parlé ; c'était inutile, soupira le Mangemort.

-Et tu as trouvé d'autres idées pour ton avenir ?

-A part servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, massacrer des innocents et l'aider à conquérir le monde en détruisant tout ce qui peut être bon ? Non. Et je ne suis pas convaincu d'avoir d'autres perspectives que celle-là.

-Hm..., fit Théodore, pensivement. Pour ma part, j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses. Mais ce qui m'attire le plus, c'est de devenir professeur.

Harry était des plus déconcertés. Théodore ? Le froid Théodore Nott ? Professeur ? A côtoyer la majorité de l'année des élèves bruyants et immatures ?

-Professeur de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le poste qui s'offrira à moi. De préférence, de soin aux créatures magiques ou d'astronomie, mais je m'accommoderai de n'importe quelle matière. Sauf la divination ou l'étude des Moldus. Je voudrais rester à Poudlard d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Parce que c'est... le seul cocon que tu aies trouvé, pas vrai ?

Théodore posa son regard sur Harry.

-Je suppose.

Il regarda de nouveau ailleurs.

-C'est étrange. Je ne ressens plus de tristesse à parler de ma mère, je pense m'être parfaitement remis du deuil et je n'en veux pas à mon père de se tenir loin de moi. Ma vie m'a toujours convenu, mais je ressens à l'égard de Poudlard un attachement particulier.

-Peut-être parce que tu y as trouvé l'amour ? S'amusa Harry.

-Hm, ça joue probablement, oui.

L'héritier Lestrange se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

-Une seconde. Tu es amoureux ?

Théodore le regarda... et rit.

-Jusqu'à quel point me crois-tu insensible ?

-Mais... qui est-ce ?

-Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te le dise !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mon problème.

[... ... ...]

Le soir venu, Harry se coucha, l'esprit occupé par sa journée avec Théodore. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour tant parlé, sinon avec Draco. Cela dit, avec l'héritier Malfoy, les conversations étaient souvent à sens unique et Harry devait se contenter d'écouter. Le Mangemort mit un moment à s'endormir. Roulé en boule dans ses couvertures, Harry regardait les étoiles briller. Salazar sommeillait dans l'air frais de la nuit, Hedwige dormait sur la rembarre du balcon. Théodore, à quelque pas de lui, s'était déjà endormi. Harry ferma les yeux. C'est alors qu'assaillant ses pensées sereines, des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier défilèrent. Il se redressa, haletant. Il hésita. Gémit sous le poids qui lui pesait. Se tourna vers la forme allongée de son ami. Il se dit que s'il pouvait l'appeler trois fois sans qu'il se réveille, il abandonnerait.

-Théodore..., chuchota-t-il.

Le Sang-Pur ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Théodore...

Il remua doucement. Harry reprit, sur un ton si bas qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un souffle de vent.

-Théodore...

L'héritier Nott demeura immobile. Harry alla donc ouvrir la fenêtre, réveillant Salazar.

 _-Le jeune maître n'a pas sssommeil ?_

-Pas vraiment. Tu me tiens compagnie ?

 _-Bien sssûr._

Harry s'assit.

-Crois-tu que je sois un monstre ?

 _-Je ne vois qu'un être humain._

-Mais j'ai tué une famille de Moldus sans défense.

 _-Vous aviez quinze ans, et vous étiez terrifié. Vous l'êtes toujours._

-D'autres personnes terrifiées auraient lutté et seraient mortes s'il l'avait fallu.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas ccces persssonnes._

-J'aurais dû l'être. J'étais le Survivant. C'était une chose que l'on était en droit d'attendre de moi.

 _-Ccc'était une chose que l'on était en droit d'attendre d'un enfant ? D'un jeune garçççon qu'on n'avait jamais pris la peine de protéger ? D'un innocccent qu'on avait abandonné sssous prétexte qu'il avait sssurvécu une fois ? Ccc'est ssstupide._

-J'ai tué... J'ai _tué_. J'ai _assassiné_.

Harry commença à se gratter frénétiquement l'avant-bras. Une main saisit alors son poignet pour l'arrêter. Le Mangemort sursauta et tourna un regard apeuré vers Théodore qui l'observait d'un air dur.

-Maintenant ça suffit. Tu me laisses faire, et je me moque de savoir si tu veux bien que je te touche ou non.

Et sur ces mots, il remonta la manche de pyjama d'Harry. Pétrifié, l'héritier Lestrange ne parvint pas même à protester. Théodore glissa lentement un pouce sur la Marque, puis la paume, et commença une sorte de massage. Avec les pouces, il appuyait fortement la chair, comme pour enfoncer la Marque, la remettre à sa place, sous la peau. Avec ses paumes, c'était comme des caresses, douces, lentes. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, _en aucune manière_ , pourtant, il devait admettre que le feu à son avant-bras s'apaisait, que la tension disparaissait, comme si son bras ne lui appartenait plus.

-C-comment ? Voulut-il savoir.

-Ma mère faisait cela à mon père, parfois. Le Maître avait disparu, la Marque s'effaçait, mais mon père s'imaginait souvent la voir ressurgir. Il en avait peur. Alors, quand la tension devenait trop forte, ma mère faisait cela. Je l'ai vue faire à plusieurs reprises.

Harry déglutit avec peine.

-Tu me parles tellement de toi, tu me donnes tant... J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi.

Théodore sourit dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

-Rassure-toi, je n'attends rien en retour. Je veux simplement t'aider. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu me laisses faire.

Le Mangemort ne dit plus rien. Salazar siffla, moqueur.

[... ... ...]

Les deux jeunes hommes lisaient en silence dans la chambre colorée de Théodore. Le Sang-Pur était affalé à plat ventre sur une pile de coussins, et Harry était assis en tailleur au centre d'un tapis, bien droit. Le Sang-Mêlé osait de temps en temps un regard vers son ami, qui, avec son sempiternel air désintéressé, lisait un livre qu'il avait posé sur le sol, et en tournait régulièrement une page d'un geste mou. Ce manège dura plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, relisant pour la vingtième fois la même ligne, vit les mots se confondre devant lui pour former des images. Les souvenirs affluaient encore. Il referma l'ouvrage, le posa... et parla. Très vite, presque sans prendre la peine de respirer, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, le teint pâle.

-J'étais juste à côté de Lucius quand il a frappé à la porte. L'oncle Vernon est venu ouvrir. Il a eu l'air surpris, au début, puis il a souri. Un de ses sourires triomphants qui lui tordaient le visage d'une manière effrayante. Il a demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que même mes amis bizarres ne veuillent plus de moi. Il a dit qu'il ne me récupérerait pas. Lucius a posé une main sur mon épaule, j'ai brandi ma baguette... La tante Pétunia est arrivée dans l'entrée au moment où je le tuais. Elle a poussé un cri terrible et elle a couru jusqu'à la cuisine en hurlant au cousin Dudley de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière. Comme je ne les suivais pas, Lucius m'a poussé devant lui. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis. Ils étaient tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre à pleurer et à crier. La tante Pétunia m'a supplié. Elle a invoqué ma mère, la lettre de Dumbledore, comment elle m'a recueilli. J'étais comme dans un état second ; je me suis forcé à me rappeler tout le mal que cette famille m'avait fait, combien j'avais souffert dans cette maison. J'ai de nouveau levé ma baguette. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Je ne savais pas si c'était de peur ou de haine. Je ne le sais toujours pas. Je les ai tués. Nous sommes partis. Pendant le mois qui s'est écoulé, mère m'a emmené rendre visite à la tante Marge pour que je m'entraîne au Doloris.

Le Sang-Mêlé prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ne suis-je donc qu'un animal assoiffé de sang ?

-Je ne crois pas, fit Théodore d'un ton détaché.

Harry ne savait ce qui le choquait le plus ; le ton employé, ou l'avis de Théodore sur la question ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Tue-moi.

-Qu-... Quoi ?! Mais non !

-Fais-moi souffrir, alors.

-Jamais ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Fin de la démonstration.

Le Mangemort resta sans voix. Théodore posa son livre et se redressa, souriant.

-Une bête assoiffée de sang n'aurait-elle pas sauté sur l'occasion de faire du mal si on le lui avait proposée ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Il fit mine de se replonger dans son livre, et Théodore reprit le sien. Le Sang-Mêlé se demandait comment l'autre adolescent faisait pour si bien prendre les choses. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais il avait la dérangeante impression que le Sang-Pur n'avait pas conscience de l'horreur des faits. Pourtant, c'était Théodore, il était intelligent ; il devrait être capable de comprendre. Ou bien était-ce lui-même qui ne comprenait rien et se montait la tête ? Se prenait-il pour un héros de tragédie grecque ? Mais... ce n'était pourtant pas des broutilles qui occupaient ses pensées... Il s'agissait de _meurtres_. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure.

-Arrête ça, ordonna alors Théodore en se levant et en tirant un mouchoir de sa poche.

Le Mangemort prit le tissu qui lui était tendu et l'appuya contre sa lèvre qui saignait.

-Ce qui est fait, est fait. Tu ne peux rien y changer. Et ça ne servira à rien de te mutiler pour ça. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas encore ce que cela fait de tuer un homme, et j'ignore donc comment cela peut te poursuivre ou non, mais je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal. Il y a assez des autres pour ça.

-Comment fais-tu ? Croassa Harry.

Théodore ne répondit pas. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Leurs épaules se touchèrent. Harry frémit et s'écarta. Le Sang-Pur lui offrit un regard désolé, et le Sang-Mêlé baissa les yeux. Il retira le tissu de sa bouche, découvrant ses lèvres tremblantes. Au point où il en était question révélations... Et puis... A Théodore... il pouvait bien le dire.

-Ça faisait mal... Ça faisait si mal..., gémit-il. La sensation...

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

-La sensation de l'avoir... à l'intérieur de moi... et ses doigts... comme des pattes d'araignée... sur tout mon corps... et sa bouche... dans mon cou... il ne nous a mis face à face qu'une fois... pour enfoncer sa langue dans ma gorge... j'avais l'impression d'étouffer... partout où ses mains passaient... de la douleur... partout où ses mâchoires se refermaient... de la douleur... quand il... quand il... de la douleur... et quand il avait fini... ça dégoulinait... c'était répugnant... entre mes jambes... dans ma... dans ma...

La voix d'Harry se brisa. Théodore ne dit rien. Lui aussi était saisi d'horreur. Et de haine. Une haine des plus féroces, brûlante. Il enrageait. Il aurait tué si Harry n'avait pas été là, en face de lui, recroquevillé comme un petit animal malade, prêt à fondre en larmes.

-Ombrage avait raison, je ne suis qu'une p-...

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !

La voix de Théodore avait été si puissante et impérieuse qu'Harry poussa cri bref et aigu de surprise, sortant son visage de ses mains pour regarder son ami, l'air ahuri. Le Sang-Pur... n'avait plus rien de calme. Ses émotions lui transpiraient par tous les pores de la peau.

-Théo ?..., l'appela timidement Harry.

L'héritier Nott lutta pour dissimuler ses sentiments, pour ré-apposer son masque habituel de froideur que seuls ses amis considéraient comme amicale.

-Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il avait maintenant un air coupable. On frappa à la fenêtre. Deux hiboux apportaient des lettres. Il s'agissait de la liste des fournitures scolaires. Les deux jeunes hommes la lirent chacun de leur côté dans une atmosphère de malaise. Théodore semblait avoir pris dix ans, et Harry les avoir perdus. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur lecture, ils eurent le même réflexe ; regarder l'autre du coin de l'œil, avant de se détourner en se voyant observé. Puis Théodore prit la parole, le ton décidé.

-Tu m'as dit la vérité ; je te la dois donc.

Harry l'interrogea du regard. Le Sang-Pur s'adossa à son armoire.

-Le cœur qui bondit dans la poitrine... L'inquiétude de voir l'autre disparaître... La jalousie de voir la personne que tu aimes avec quelqu'un d'autre... Tout ça, je sais ce que c'est. Et je sais aussi ce que c'est que d'avoir le cœur qui se serre à l'idée que cette personne en aime une autre... C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Être vraiment amoureux, comme dans les livres, et devoir rester au fond du placard en attendant son heure... J'ai été égoïste, Harry, tu sais. Et je le suis toujours ; à te garder près de moi, à ne pas insister auprès de Draco pour qu'il retourne vers toi, à te dire tout ça. A la vérité, que Draco te haïsse est pour moi la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver ; une faille entre vous deux dans laquelle j'ai pu me glisser. Si mon objectif premier reste de te soutenir, je ne peux nier être en train de tenter de te séduire, même maintenant, en cet instant précis.

Théodore regardant obstinément par la fenêtre, continua ;

-Je ne devrais même pas te dire tout ça. Je suis en train de te rajouter une préoccupation de plus alors que tu n'en as clairement pas besoin.

Il osa un regard vers l'héritier Lestrange.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié, et à l'origine je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de briser notre amitié en te révélant cela, mais... Je suis probablement assez désespéré et amoureux pour me proposer en substitut de Draco. Et...

Ses pommettes rosirent.

-Parfois je rêve que je te fais l'amour, et ce n'est pas mon nom que tu cries. Puis, quand je me réveille, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis heureux ou non.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pardon, je t'offre un spectacle affligeant. Tu dois être mortellement gêné. Ah... Je savais que c'était stupide d'en parler ; j'aurais dû écouter ma première idée et garder tout ça pour moi.

-N-... Non... Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne crois pas que tu sois égoïste, au contraire... Tu es très généreux... Je veux dire... Ça doit te faire beaucoup de peine de prendre soin de moi tout en étant fermement convaincu que tes discrets efforts de séduction seront vains. Alors... restons amis, tu veux bien ? Le temps que je sorte Draco de mon cœur.

Théodore sourit piteusement.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

[... ... ...]

Et ils avaient passé la plus grande partie du dernier mois de vacances à jouer cette espèce de comédie ; à faire semblant que rien n'avait d'importance. A faire semblant qu'Harry ne portait pas la Marque, n'avait pas assassiné les Dursley, ni n'avait été le jouet sexuel d'un monstre. A faire semblant qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Draco et que Théodore ne lui avait pas fait sa déclaration. A faire semblant de se connaître et à faire semblant d'aimer ce répétitif quotidien. A faire semblant d'être de simples amis qui n'avaient jamais reçu aucune confidence de l'autre. A faire semblant de ne pas être eux. Et cela avait fonctionné... Harry dormait paisiblement la nuit, sans s'imaginer de quoi pouvait bien rêver Théodore. Grim avait été chercher leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils retourneraient bientôt à Poudlard. Harry avait dorénavant une famille bien à lui, qui signerait sa permission de sortie pour Pré-Au-Lard où il pourrait enfin se rendre normalement. Il retrouverait Pansy, Gregory, Vincent et Blaise. Il trouverait le moyen de renouer avec Draco.

Oui, tout était parfait. Tellement parfait, oui... Trop. Et c'est cela qui réveilla Harry au beau milieu de cette chaude nuit d'été. Hébété, il venait de réaliser. Rien n'était parfait, rien ne le serait jamais. Comment avait-il pu s'en convaincre si facilement ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Oui... Il savait. Théodore lui avait fait oublier tout ça. Théodore, cet adolescent d'un autre monde, comme pouvait l'être la gentille mais un peu folle Luna Lovegood. Théodore, dans cette chambre étrange, hors-du-monde, qui dormait non loin de lui. Le froid, si sérieux et mystérieux Théodore. Le beau Serpentard. Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

Pour qui gloussaient les filles qui passaient à côté de son groupe d'amis ? Draco ou Théodore ? Pour dévisager lequel d'entre eux se retournaient les quelques gays de l'école ? Draco ou Théodore ? Harry ne savait plus. Oui, Théodore était indéniablement beau. Il n'avait clairement pas la musculature d'un batteur tel que Draco, mais il avait ce corps que les agences de mannequinats moldues s'arrachent. Grand, mince. Un regard différent des autres. Un sourire lointain. Des pensées secrètes. Oui, Harry ne le remarquait que maintenant, se demandant comme il avait fait pour n'y rien voir auparavant. Quoique si... il savait. Avant il n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco dont l'aura écrasait les autres. Mais, loin de l'héritier Malfoy, loin de son influence, certain qu'il le haïrait à jamais, Harry redécouvrait ceux qui l'entouraient. Il redécouvrait Théodore.

Harry se demanda s'il avait le droit d'être égoïste. S'il pouvait mettre en jeu le bonheur de Théodore... puis il se dit qu'après tout, il mettait aussi le sien sur le plateau, alors peu importait. Il se demanda finalement s'il oserait... s'il essayerait... de laisser quelqu'un le toucher.

Il sortit de sous ses couvertures. Marcha à quatre pattes vers l'autre adolescent. Le secoua doucement. Théodore émergea en posant mécaniquement sa main sur celle qui l'avait réveillé. Il voulut l'ôter lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la chose mais Harry posa son autre main dessus, la gardant prisonnière. Dans le noir de la nuit, tous deux n'y voyaient presque rien ; simplement la forme du corps près du sien. Théodore se redressa. Harry libéra sa main et posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'héritier Nott. Théodore hocha doucement la tête, et Harry posa ses lèvres à la place de son doigt.

L'héritier Lestrange n'était pas très sûr de lui, et Théodore le sentit. Les séquelles... toujours ces maudites séquelles... Il laissa sa haine pour son futur maître de côté, et alla lentement poser une main dans le cou d'Harry. Il se mit à genoux, sans lâcher les lèvres d'Harry et colla leurs corps de son bras libre. Il devait y aller doucement s'il ne voulait pas faire fuir la chance qui s'offrait à lui. Alors, après un long et chaste baiser, il alla déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du Mangemort, puis il glissa sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille avant de refermer doucement un bref instant ses dents dessus. Puis il embrassa le cou du Sang-Mêlé à plusieurs reprises, avant de glisser sa langue dessus et de revenir à sa bouche. Il en quémanda l'accès en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et tandis qu'Harry le laissait enfin, mais avec une réticence effrayée, approfondir le baiser, Théodore passa une main sous le haut de pyjama du Sang-Mêlé.

Lorsqu'il pinça entre ses doigts l'un des tétons d'Harry, il sentit les mains du Mangemort se crisper sur ses vêtements. Le Sang-Pur était sûr de ne pas lui avoir fait mal ; mais il s'imaginait bien que les mains du Maître devaient être passées par là. Harry avait peur ; c'était une réaction normale après ce qu'il avait enduré. Il aurait aimé le rassurer, mais l'autre lui avait ordonné de garder le silence. Oui. Le silence et le noir. Cela devait changer des cris, et Théodore s'imaginait cela aussi, des ombres effrayantes de la Cabane hurlante. Il déboutonna le haut d'Harry et le lui retira. Il refusait de cesser d'embrasser le Sang-Mêlé. C'était sa manière de se différencier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, les mains tremblantes d'Harry quittèrent ses épaules pour lui retirer avec difficulté son propre haut. Pendant ce temps, Théodore passa une main dans le dos de l'attrapeur, pour l'encourager. Mais, toujours, ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser.

Théodore, débarrassé de son haut, fit s'allonger Harry. Quittant les lèvres du Sang-Mêlé à contre cœur, il s'allongea de manière à lui faire face. Alors il caressa la joue du Mangemort du bout des doigts, puis fit dériver sa main jusqu'à la naissance de l'aine sœur. Harry se tendit perceptiblement mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Théodore passa sa main dans le pantalon, puis sous le caleçon d'Harry qui hoqueta quand il saisit son membre et se mit à le caresser. Théodore remercia la nuit de dissimuler ses joues en feu et entama une lente masturbation. La respiration d'Harry accélérait au fur et à mesure que le faisait la main de Théodore et que sa verge durcissait. Théodore, lui, ne demandait qu'à être libéré des vêtements qui lui restaient. Mais avant cela... il mit Harry sur le dos et acheva de le déshabiller. Alors, il se pencha sur le membre libre et dressé du Sang-Mêlé et passa sa langue à son extrémité. Harry prit bruyamment sa respiration ; visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas. Théodore, prenant son courage à deux mains, prit le membre en bouche.

Faire un fellation à Harry ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses fantasmes, mais il voulait que le Sang-Mêlé, qu'on avait forcé à faire ce genre de chose, cesse d'en avoir peur, et il pensait que lui en procurer le plaisir serait la meilleure des thérapies. Aussi s'appliqua-t-il, malgré le goût qui n'était pas franchement agréable. Harry avait la respiration sifflante. Il n'osait même pas regarder la masse sombre penchée au-dessus de son intimité de peur de jouir à cette vision. Il savait à quel point il était horrible de sentir sa bouche être remplie d'un tel liquide... C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se sentit approcher dangereusement de la jouissance, il tira Théodore par le bras pour le faire s'écarter. Le Sang-Pur s'essuya la bouche et Harry secoué de désir pour ce jeune homme qui l'aimait assez pour ainsi salir sa bouche pour lui, l'embrassa, sans se soucier du goût qu'avait pris la salive de l'héritier Nott.

Théodore accomplit son vœu précédent en retirant les vêtements qui lui restaient, et les deux corps se collèrent à nouveau. Leurs érections se touchèrent et Théodore entoura Harry de ses bras. Le Sang-Mêlé l'embrassa à nouveau, tout en enroulant ses doigts autour du membre du Sang-Pur. Celui-ci, d'une main retourna s'occuper des tétons durcis de son amant, et de l'autre alla le pénétrer d'un doigt. Le baiser fut rompu à cet instant par Harry dont tout le corps venait de se tendre, mais Théodore l'embrassa de nouveau presque immédiatement, cherchant à lui faire oublier cette présence étrangère. Il y avait bien évidement plus de peur que de mal. Le Sang-Mêlé se reprit et le Sang-Pur put continuer de le préparer. Le Mangemort ne réagit presque pas à l'entrée du second doigt, mais au troisième, il se crispa de nouveau. Théodore le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. La main d'Harry entourait toujours son membre et le désir était si intense qu'il avait presque mal. Mais il ne devait pas brusquer Harry... Non... Il ne le voulait pas, mais il se le répétait de peur de l'oublier, tant il souhaitait faire sien l'héritier Lestrange.

Alors, brisant la règle du silence, Harry gémit.

-Prends-moi...

Encore une fois, Théodore fit s'allonger Harry. Puis, il lui écarta les jambes et glissa une main sous le corps du Sang-Mêlé pour surélever son bassin et faciliter la pénétration. Harry ne poussa pas un cri, mais son dos s'arc-bouta violemment.

-Tu as mal ?

-Je... Un peu... Mais... Ce n'était pas..., haleta l'héritier Lestrange.

Encore. C'était encore le souvenir de la violence du Maître. Voilà ce que c'était. Harry avait eu peur. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de ressentir la même douleur ; il avait réagi « comme si ». Théodore se contraint à rester calme et commença les va-et-vient, soutenant son corps d'un bras. Il avait les doigts de son autre main entrelacés avec ceux d'Harry... qui, soudainement, cria. Théodore retint un commentaire triomphant et recommença le mouvement qui avait procuré tant de plaisir à son partenaire. Quoique les coups de reins de Théodore prenaient de plus en plus de force, cela conservait de la tendresse. Harry sentait sa voix s'envoler ; jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était que violence et dégoût. Avec Théodore, ce n'était que douceur et désir. Cela n'avait strictement rien de comparable. Non, rien. Théodore l'aimait, et, quoiqu'il savait cette pensée un peu niaise, Harry le sentait.

-Théo... Théo... Pense un peu à toi... Tu voudrais aller plus vite, non ?

-Harry, tu...

-Si j'ai mal, je te le dirai... Hhmm... ah... Nous sommes deux, dans cette histoire.

Alors Théodore se laissa prendre la vitesse qu'il souhaitait. Un peu plus sauvage, mais toujours attentionnée. Il avait trop peur de faire mal au Sang-Mêlé. Cependant, Harry se cambra, jetant la tête en arrière, et poussa un cri extatique. Alors Théodore se lassa aller. Tout alla ensuite très vite. Lui aussi commença à pousser des cris, quoique plus rauques, mais toujours la voix d'Harry passait par dessus. Alors, un instant il était là, surplombant l'héritier Lestrange et le faisant crier, et l'instant d'après, il s'était effondré sur lui, ayant atteint l'orgasme. L'espace de quelques secondes, il crut avoir atteint sa limite sans satisfaire Harry, mais il comprit qu'il se trompait en sentant un liquide entre leurs corps. Ils avaient toujours les doigts entrelacés, et haletaient, l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, Théodore se leva chercher sa baguette et les nettoya d'un sortilège, avant de retourner se coucher près d'Harry. Il attrapa une couverture qu'il jeta négligemment sur eux ; mais la seule chaleur que le Sang-Mêlé cherchait était celle du Sang-Pur ; il vint donc se blottir contre lui. Demain matin serait sans doute un moment gênant, mais sur l'instant, il s'en moquait.

[... ... ...]

Narcissa pleurait à chaudes larmes devant Severus et Bellatrix.

-Si seulement Harry vivait encore avec nous ! Sanglota Narcissa. Il viendrait en aide à Draco ! Il le protégerait ! Mais il ne sait rien de la mission qui a été confiée à mon fils et nul ne peut lui en parler !

-Tu mettrais _mon_ enfant en danger simplement parce que le tien, tenant de ton mari, est un incapable ?! S'indigna Bellatrix.

Severus serra les dents ; Harry n'était-il véritablement qu'une offrande ? N'était-il qu'un _moyen_? Pour Narcissa de protéger sa famille ? Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'humilier Dumbledore ? Pour Bellatrix de représenter l'accomplissement d'une passion sordide ? Le professeur de potions lutta pour conserver calme et silence, mais il lui revenait en mémoire la crise qu'avait un jour eu Harry dans son bureau et où l'adolescent s'était de lui-même comparé à un animal. N'était-il que cela ? Une bête, un chien de garde, de chasse, ou de compagnie qui voyageait de foyer en foyer sans jamais trouver quelqu'un pour l'aimer pour ce qu'il était ? Le potionniste en venait à regretter d'avoir toujours si mal traité le jeune homme, c'était dire.

-Harry était heureux, avec nous ! S'écria Narcissa. Nous ne l'obligions pas à s'entraîner des heures durant à la magie noire, et à accomplir toutes sortes d'horreurs ! Il ne vivait pas constamment dans la peur de subir un Doloris pour le punir d'avoir raté un sortilège, ou d'avoir hésité à en lancer un autre ! Tout ce que nous lui avons jamais demandé était de nous être dévoués, ainsi qu'au Maître !

-Je lui apprends à se défendre et à tuer pour servir la cause ! Il n'est pas qu'un bouclier bon à prendre les coups à la place des lâches ! Je lui apprends à survivre dans ce monde, et contrairement à toi, je lui ai donné mon nom ! J'en ai fait un membre de ma famille ! Il se moque des Doloris, des punitions ; je lui donne les armes nécessaires pour accomplir sa vengeance !

-Comment ? Fit Narcissa, perdue.

-Oh, tu ne le savais pas ? Jubila Bellatrix. Il _rêve_ de tuer Ombrage, de lui faire connaître des souffrances dont elle n'a même pas idée. N'as-tu donc pas vu l'état de son bras droit ? Ça ne s'efface même pas... Par endroit, on peut encore lire « Je ne dois pas mentir », ou encore « L'insolence est la mère du désordre »... Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru deviner, entre toutes ces lettres superposées. La haine qu'il ressent pour elle... Oh, cette haine... Elle est presque palpable.

Se rappelant soudainement pourquoi elle était là, Narcissa répliqua.

-Ce n'est pas à lui de commettre ces horreurs ! C'est à toi, sa mère maintenant, de le venger ! De le protéger puisque tu te déclares de sa famille ! Tout comme Harry protégeait Draco car il se pensait de la nôtre ! Non, Bella, ne me parle pas de famille quand tu es prête à risquer la vie de ton neveu et à détruire la jeunesse de ton fils ! Par Merlin, ils n'ont que seize ans ! Ce n'est pas leur rôle que de tuer ou de torturer !

-Parce que tu crois, Cissy, que les Aurors, s'ils leur tombent dessus, à l'un comme à l'autre, leur feront des cadeaux ? C'est la guerre !

Narcissa ne rétorqua rien à sa sœur, mais se tourna vers Severus, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes.

-Puisqu' Harry ne peut plus protéger mon fils, je t'en prie, prends ce rôle !

 **[... ... SIXIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]**

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le compartiment avec Théodore : Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, et même Pansy et Draco étaient déjà là. Pansy bondit sur lui, comme si elle s'était trouvée sur un siège éjectable.

-Oh, Harry ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

L'étreinte qu'elle lui prodiguait disparut aussi vivement qu'il l'avait reçue ; la jeune fille l'attrapa par le col et commença à le secouer.

-Pas une lettre ! Pas une seule ! Espèce de fichu crétin ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Théodore pour me rassurer, évasivement, de temps en temps... J'étais à un bec de hiboux de débarquer au manoir Nott !

Elle le lâcha et alla s'asseoir en croisant bras et jambes, l'air renfrogné. Harry et Théodore mirent leurs bagages dans le filet et ils s'assirent à leur tour. Théodore ouvrit immédiatement un livre, et Harry, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Draco -ce qui n'était pas bien difficile vu que le Sang-Pur l'évitait aussi-, interrogea la jeune sorcière.

-Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres préfets ? Vous ne faites pas de ronde ?

-Non, c'est ennuyeux ! Répondit Pansy avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Harry lui offrit un sourire gêné. Il s'attendait à ce que, comme l'année passée, Draco et Pansy sautent sur l'occasion de retirer des points à Gryffondor pour il ne savait quelles raisons.

Pansy ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

-Alors, les résultats de tes B.U.S.E.S ? En fait -elle balaya leur compartiment du regard- vos résultats à tous ?

Blaise sourit.

-« Optimal » en potions et runes anciennes, « Effort exceptionnel » pour tout le reste, sauf histoire de la magie où je n'ai eu qu'un « Acceptable ».

-Pas mal, concéda Pansy. Moi, j'ai eu « Optimal » en potions et sortilèges, « Acceptable » pour les soins aux créatures magiques, et Merlin sait que j'ai travaillé pour palier à l'incompétence de ce garde-chasse, « Piètre » en histoire de la magie et « Effort exceptionnel » pour le reste !

-Hm. « Optimal » en potions, sortilèges et runes anciennes, « Piètre » en soins aux créatures magiques et histoire de la magie, « Effort exceptionnel » pour les autres, souffla Draco, de mauvaise grâce.

-« Optimal » en tout, fit simplement Théodore, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Pansy le regarda, l'air blasé, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle interrogea Harry du regard.

-« Effort exceptionnel » en potions..., murmura-t-il.

Puis il ajouta, plus fort ;

-« Optimal » pour le reste.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

-Seulement « E » en potions ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Draco.

-Ton parrain n'accepte pas les élèves qui n'ont pas eu un « O » mais tu pourrais...

-Rien du tout, répliqua sèchement Draco.

Harry s'enfonça dans sa banquette. Sentant le tour de leurs aveux arriver, Vincent et Gregory tentèrent de se faire plus petits, ce qui fut bien sûr, un échec sans équivoque et le regard inquisiteur de Pansy se posa sur eux.

-Hem, fit Vincent mal à l'aise, « Désolant » en histoire de la magie, « Piètre » en soins aux créatures magiques, métamorphose et runes anciennes, « Acceptable » en défense contre les forces du mal, astronomie et potions, « Effort exceptionnel » en sortilèges.

Sans laisser le temps à Pansy de commenter, Gregory donna ses propres notes.

-Pareil pour tout, sauf pour les soins aux créatures magiques...

-Combien ? Insista Pansy, bien qu'il ne voulait clairement pas répondre. Alors, combien ?

Il détourna le regard et rougit.

-« Optimal »...

Gregory devait bien être la première personne qu'Harry rencontrait qui ait honte d'avouer un « O », mais si Pansy avait eu quelque chose dans la bouche, elle l'aurait probablement recraché. C'est alors qu'on entra dans leur compartiment.

-Granger, salua Pansy.

-Parkinson, salua Hermione.

Elle regarda successivement Blaise puis Harry.

-J'ai un message pour vous, de la part du professeur Slughorn, annonça-t-elle en leur tendant un petit rouleau au ruban violet à chacun.

Elle resta, attendant probablement de savoir ce que le message disait. Harry et Blaise se fixèrent l'un l'autre, puis le Sang-Pur se leva, le dos droit, l'air sérieux. Harry avait remis son masque ; après tout, il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'ils se comportaient naturellement. Là, ils allaient traverser un couloir, passer devant d'autres élèves qui ne devaient alors voir que deux fiers Serpentard. Hermione, qui n'avait alors jusque là jamais assisté à ce genre de transformation, fut surprise. Alors qu'elle s'écartait de la porte, Pansy la prévint ;

-Granger, manche gauche rentrée sous le pull.

Draco fusilla Pansy des yeux, entre deux regards de dégoût pour Hermione qui observa la manche incriminée et tira un peu dessus pour que le bout de la chemise sorte de sous le pull, comme avec la manche droite.

Elle ne remercia pas Pansy, mais la fixa étrangement avant de déclarer ;

-Katie Bell est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et pour vous ?

Pansy allait hausser les épaules, mais Harry répondit en sortant du compartiment.

-C'est moi.

[... ... ...]

Snape, nouvellement nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, acheva de donner ses consignes, puis Théodore et Harry se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-A toi l'honneur, dit simplement le Sang-Pur.

Harry se concentra. Non loin de lui, Hermione contra un sort de Neville. Le Mangemort dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à lancer le sort, mais quand il y parvint, Théodore se raidit et bascula en arrière, sa tête heurtant durement le sol. Harry poussa un cri, et avant même que le professeur n'ait pu réagir, sortit sa baguette, rendit sa mobilité à Théodore et se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je suis désolé, pardon ! Pardon !

Théodore se massa l'arrière du crâne, et fit une légère grimace.

-Je vais bien, assura-t-il néanmoins. A mon tour d'attaquer, si tu veux bien.

Harry hocha la tête avec ferveur ; il préférait largement prendre les coups que les donner.

[... ... ...]

Harry, entre deux cuillères de céréales, lisait frénétiquement, et pour la troisième fois, le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Blaise y jetait de fréquents coups d'œil intéressés tandis que Pansy se tordait les mains devant l'air noir de Draco qui parvenait difficilement à cacher qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'un stupide bouquin dérobe l'attention qui lui était due. Gregory et Vincent avaient l'air profondément perturbé ; ne sachant quoi choisir entre leur servilité envers Draco et la curiosité qui les dévorait de voir ce qui pouvait à ce point captiver Harry. Théodore, lui, lisait un livre lambda, un léger sourire aux lèvres se dessinant chaque fois qu'il posait discrètement les yeux sur le Sang-Mêlé de leur bande.

Ainsi tous furent surpris quand Hedwige se posa avec fracas sur la table, une lettre à la patte et un colis dans les serres. Harry déballa le colis et trouva son exemplaire neuf du livre de potions, dont il inter-changea immédiatement la couverture avec celui du Prince. Puis il ouvrit la lettre qu'il dévora de la même manière que les pages de son livre de cours. Hermione y racontait des choses fortes intéressantes sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle avait apprises au cours d'une leçon particulière avec Dumbledore. Quoique le directeur ait abandonné l'idée de faire d'Harry l'Élu, se rabattant sur la personne qui semblait alors, d'après lui, le mieux à même de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; Hermione, celle-ci avait néanmoins décidé de prendre le risque de tout lui révéler... y compris le contenu de la prophétie que Lord Voldemort tenait tant à récupérer et qui s'était brisée lors de l'opération ratée au ministère en Juillet.

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Dumbledore avait jugé que lui, celui qui fut le Survivant, devenu un Lestrange, était finalement « irrécupérable », définitivement engagé sur la voie des Mangemorts, et Hermione, à qui il parlait à peine, continuait de l'espérer avec assez de force de leur côté pour lui révéler de telles informations ! Cependant, elle avait en partie raison. Jamais Harry ne répéterait le contenu de la lettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il haïssait autant qu'il le craignait ; et il était un assez bon occlumens pour le lui cacher. Toutefois, il se promit de demander des cours supplémentaires à Snape afin de parfaire son art. Lorsqu'il quitta la Grande Salle, passant à côté d'Hermione qui se rendait aux essais de Quidditch de l'équipe de sa maison, Harry déclara, dans un murmure à peine audible, la frôlant exprès au passage pour qu'elle l'entende tout de même ;

-Intéressant.

Puis il reprit plus fort.

-Constituez une bonne équipe, ce matin, et cet après-midi, ce sera à mon tour d'élire ceux qui vous vaincrons.

Ron, le teint verdâtre, trouva la force d'enrager, mais Hermione sourit et continua sa route sans un mot. Lorsqu' Harry entra sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'après-midi, une foule de Serpentard rassemblée pour tenter sa chance, Hermione était seule dans les gradins, et observait. Certains Serpentard la huèrent, Harry les fit taire et les essais des vert et argent commencèrent. Finalement, Harry parvint à rassembler une équipe satisfaisante. Il restait attrapeur, bien entendu, et avait repris Blaise et Draco comme batteurs. Sans vraiment de surprise, Pansy s'était présentée pour les essais, et Harry lui avait donné un poste de poursuiveur, offrant les deux autres à deux garçons, Alan Urquhart et Lester Vaisey. Le poste de gardien était revenu à Daphné Greengrass. Harry n'ignorait pas que cela jaserait de voir autant de ses amis dans l'équipe, mais qu'y pouvait-il s'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres ?

[... ... ...]

Lorsqu' Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque, elle alla droit vers la table d'Harry et Théodore qui grattaient tous deux sur des parchemins, assis si près l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules se touchaient, jetant de fréquents regards à ce que faisait leur voisin. Ils ne virent pas la Gryffondor arriver.

-Tu as fait une faute, ici, dit Théodore en montrant l'erreur du doigt avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, mais où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette propriété ?

Hermione vérifia que madame Pince n'était pas à proximité et toussota pour attirer leur attention. Les deux Serpentard levèrent les yeux vers elle. Harry effleura alors le poignet de Théodore.

-Je reviens.

Le Sang-Pur ne répondit rien, et se concentra de nouveau sur son devoir tandis qu'Harry se levait et suivait Hermione dans un rayonnage.

-Je viens te transmettre l'invitation de Slughorn à son bal, déclara-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour esquiver les autres soirées, mais celle-là, tu n'y couperas pas. Oh, et tu peux venir accompagné.

Harry soupira.

-Théo n'acceptera jamais de-...

Le Serpentard se tut, l'air renfrogné. C'était sorti tout seul, mais évidemment, cela n'avait pas échappé à Hermione.

-Nott ? Mais...

Elle balaya la question du mouvement de main.

-Peu importe, ce n'est pas mes affaires.

Pour un peu, Harry l'aurait embrassée.

-De nouvelles de Katie Bell ? Demanda-t-il cependant.

Hermione s'attrista.

-Elle ne jouera pas le match d'ouverture, répondit-elle, Seamus a été choisi pour la remplacer. Dean a hérité du poste de capitaine, mais c'est sa première année dans l'équipe, alors il est en difficulté, d'autant que Ron le déteste parce qu'il sort avec Ginny.

Le silence s'installa, mais Hermione ne partit pas. Harry savait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

-Je ne sais pas qui peut être à l'origine du coup du médaillon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quoi qu'il soit fier de m'avoir dans ses rangs, ne me voue pas une assez grande confiance pour me confier quoique ce soit sur des missions de cette envergure.

Il mentait, bien sûr. Il avait bien une petite idée, et cette idée s'appelait Severus Snape, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant une entière confiance en lui. De plus, le potionniste était un être très intelligent et proche de Dumbledore. Et contrairement aux quelques élèves futurs membres de l'Ordre Noir, il était un Mangemort d'âge mûr, et accompli.

Hermione croisa les bras.

-Je sais que beaucoup de tes amis ont de la famille parmi les Mangemorts et je ne m'attends pas à une collaboration parfaite de ta part, mais...

-Mais tu sais que je n'adhère pas aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres et espères que je t'aiderai à lutter contre son armée.

Le Mangemort eut un sourire presque compatissant.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être le nouveau Survivant ?

La Gryffondor lui sourit avec peine.

-Je n'ai rien pour être le Survivant. Je suis une bonne sorcière, mais je ferai jamais le poids fasse à Voldemort. Quant à Neville... J'ai hésité à lui révéler le contenu de la prophétie mais...

-Mais être le Survivant, c'est trop lourd, compléta-t-il.

Hermione hocha positivement la tête.

-Bon, eh bien, je dois y aller. Je continuerai de te tenir au courant des leçons de Dumbledore, fit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Harry retourna auprès de Théodore.

-Tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec Granger, remarqua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas idée, fit évasivement Harry, l'air préoccupé.

Théodore lâcha sa plume et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry, la caressant. Il ne posa pas de question, ni ne fit de commentaire jaloux, mais dit simplement ;

-Ne te mets pas en danger.

Le Sang-Mêlé lui sourit.

-Oui, cette année, je serai sage.

[... ... ...]

Harry entra dans les vestiaires, l'air furieux, suivi de Gregory et Vincent.

-Vaisey n'est toujours pas en état de jouer et Draco nous lâche ! Blaise, tu prends la place de Vaisey en poursuiveur ! Gregory et Vincent prennent les postes de batteurs !

-Mais je ne me suis jamais entraîné à-..., commença à protester Blaise, mais se tut devant le regard assassin d'Harry.

-Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Draco avait été attentif à l'entraînement hier et avait joué son rôle correctement ! C'est à lui que tu iras te plaindre ! Maintenant, tout le monde en tenue et échauffez-vous parce que le match va être salé !

Il se tourna vers Gregory et Vincent qui sursautèrent.

-La précision avant la puissance, d'accord ? N'allez pas blesser un membre de l'équipe par inadvertance, on n'a pas besoin de ça !

Les deux colosses hochèrent vivement la tête. Lorsque toute l'équipe fut en tenue, Harry se calma légèrement et commença un discours d'encouragement.

-Écoutez-moi bien. Que ce soit Weasley qui protège les buts n'est pas une raison pour laisser mollir ses coups. Qu'il leur manque un membre senior n'est pas une excuse pour juger l'équipe mauvaise. Que leurs batteurs soient nouveaux ne justifie pas de les croire incompétents. Ne baissez pas votre garde et faites exploser le score ! Toutefois, je ne veux pas de triche, c'est bien compris ? Celui que je surprendrai à la jouer déloyale sera viré sans autre forme de procès ! On gagnera parce qu'on est meilleur, un point c'est tout ! On s'entend ?

-On s'entend ! Répondirent en cœur les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Enfin, le Sang-Mêlé sourit.

-Alors tous en scène !

[... ... ...]

Harry attendait dans le hall, adossé à un mur, fixé par un attroupement de filles gloussantes. Personne ne savait encore avec qui il allait à la petite fête de Slughorn et il croisa les bras sur son torse. Comme il s'y était attendu, Théodore avait catégoriquement refusé ; _« Même pour tes beaux yeux, je ne me rendrai pas dans un de ces stupides bals étouffants dont l'unique but est de s'afficher. Bonne chance. »_ avait-il dit sans une once de compassion. Harry avait alors passé en revue les divers personnes qu'il aurait pu inviter ; il avait demandé à Pansy, mais elle y allait déjà avec Blaise. Il avait pensé à Luna Lovegood avant de chasser l'idée de sa tête ; il l'avait toujours bien aimée -sans raison, d'ailleurs- mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé et la pauvre fille l'aurait cru encore plus fou qu'elle. Puis il avait croisé Hermione sortant en sanglotant des toilettes des filles, en compagnie de Luna. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas le moment pour la jeune fille, mais il n'aurait probablement pas eu d'autres occasions pour le lui demander, alors il l'avait invitée... et elle s'était empressée d'accepter. Alors, maintenant, il l'attendait dans le hall. Lorsqu'elle apparut, et se dirigea vers lui, les filles gloussantes se turent et regardèrent le « couple » s'éloigner, interdites.

[... ... ...]

Harry n'avait rien dit à Théodore de la soirée de Slughorn. Il avait obstinément gardé le silence, de peur de laisser échapper ce qu'il avait surpris de la conversation entre Draco et son parrain. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé de l'air fatigué, presque malade de Draco. Mais, à présent, il était inquiet, car certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas donné de mission au potionniste, mais bien au filleul de ce dernier. Mais Harry avait promis d'être sage ; alors il ne fit rien. De toute façon, Draco ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, et envoyer une lettre à sa mère, ou à Narcissa était trop risqué. Le seule moyen qu'il avait d'obtenir des informations était le journal de Riddle mais le Sang-Mêlé frissonna d'effroi à l'unique idée de le prendre entre ses mains. Non. Il ne ferait rien.

Toutefois, pour oublier son inquiétude, il se donna corps et âme à sa relation avec Théodore. Tous deux passaient déjà une majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, mais il y avait généralement un de leurs amis avec eux. A présent, ils se levaient ensemble aux aurores, et quittaient la table avant tout le monde. Ils n'allaient plus à la salle commune, préférant largement lire à la bibliothèque, ou se balader dans les couloirs. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, ne se tenaient pas la main. En somme, ne s'affichaient pas et tout ce qu'on pouvait dire d'un point de vue extérieur était que les deux adolescents étaient en froid avec leur groupe d'amis, théorie appuyée par Draco qui mettait un point d'honneur à faire comme si Harry n'existait pas lorsqu'il ne lui lançait pas des regards furieux.

Harry ne voulait plus ni être confronté à la haine de Draco, ni aux regards gênés de Gregory et Vincent, ni à l'air déchiré de Pansy, ni aux soupirs lassés de Blaise. Il ne se sentait bien qu'en présence de Théodore qui ne disait rien et entretenait avec beaucoup de passion son masque de tranquillité.

Des filles gloussèrent sur leur passage. Harry remonta machinalement ses lunettes.

-C'est à cause de tout ce gui, grommela-t-il. Ça les rend folles.

L'héritier Nott sourit, amusé.

-C'est romantique, dit-il. Comme la Saint Valentin. C'est le moment idéal pour se mettre en couple et le montrer.

-C'est fatiguant ! Répliqua Harry. Moi qui croyais que porter le nom des Lestrange suffirait à les faire fuir ! Qu'elles se trouvent quelqu'un et qu'elles nous fichent la paix !

Théodore s'arrêta subitement et Harry l'interrogea du regard. Le Sang-Pur regardait le mur. Une branche de gui y était accrochée et il vint se placer en-dessous.

-Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?

Théodore rit légèrement devant l'air sidéré de l'héritier Lestrange et s'éloigna du gui. Ils reprirent leur route, puis Harry se retrouva entraîné dans un couloir sombre, et, dans le renfoncement d'une porte, Théodore le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Harry se laissa faire, mêlant leurs langues, puis il repoussa le Sang-Pur. Il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche, puis sourit imperceptiblement.

-On pourrait nous surprendre, dit-il.

-Oui, on pourrait, confirma Théodore.

Harry ignorait ce qui lui prenait. C'était idiot. C'était vraiment idiot. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander ;

-Où était-elle, cette branche de gui, déjà ?

Et c'est ainsi que Cho Chang et son amie Marietta Edgecombe, passant par là, les trouvèrent à s'embrasser sous le gui.

[... ... ...]

Draco n'avait jamais véritablement apprécié Théodore. Si l'héritier Nott s'était trouvé dans leur groupe d'amis, c'était uniquement du fait de Pansy qui aimait s'entourer de beaux garçons et avait avec lui noué des liens, comme avec Blaise. Mais Draco était obligé de lui parler d'égal à égal car ils étaient tous les deux de sang pur. Ce qui énervait le plus l'héritier Malfoy était le fait que Théodore le traite comme il traitait n'importe qui, or, Draco n'était pas _n'importe qui_. Cependant, avec le temps, le fils de Lucius et Narcissa avait fini par ne plus s'occuper de cela ; entretenant avec l'orphelin de mère une entente cordiale, notamment car Harry semblait apprécier le ténébreux jeune Nott.

Toutefois, depuis le début de cette sixième année à Poudlard, Draco avait commencé à nourrir pour Théodore une véritable haine. Trahi par Harry l'année précédente, Draco s'était éloigné de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un frère, mais il n'avait jamais su avec qui le Sang-Mêlé avait pu se perdre. Convaincu de haïr Harry, la jalousie mordante qu'il éprouvait à voir l'héritier Lestrange si proche de Théodore n'avait fait que nourrir sa colère. Il s'était efforcé de se calmer en se disant qu'Harry ne faisait que se jouer de Théodore, de s'en servir pour se consoler et que s'il lui disait lui avoir pardonné, Harry abandonnerait aussitôt l'héritier Nott pour revenir vers lui. Draco s'était efforcé d'ignorer l'envie qui le brûlait de réduire en charpie Théodore chaque fois qu'il tirait un sourire, voire un rire à Harry. Pour cela, il s'était concentré plus que de raison sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Jusque là, il était parvenu à cacher avec brio ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais à présent qu'il avait entendu Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe piailler devant leurs amies pour leur raconter de leurs voix insupportables ce qu'elles avaient vu sous une branche de gui durant les vacances de Noël, Draco était tout simplement hors de lui. Il se disait qu'il avait toujours su que l'héritier Nott était trop calme, trop bon élève, et trop noble pour que cela ne cache pas une odieuse perversion. Oui, c'était lui, c'était Théodore Nott qui avait, en cinquième année, éloigné Harry de lui. Il le lui avait volé ; cela avait toujours été son but et il n'avait jamais vécu que pour cela. Lui dérober Harry. Et l'héritier Malfoy comptait bien le lui faire payer.

-ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE ! Hurla Draco, poussant violemment les élèves sur son chemin.

Tous ceux encore devant se retournèrent, l'air effaré, dont Théodore qui eut à peine le temps de voir venir le coup avant que le poing de Draco ne s'abatte sur lui. Des étoiles dansèrent dans les yeux de Théodore avant que, encore à terre, il ne reçoive un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Draco l'attrapa alors par le col pour le projeter contre un mur. Il ne savait où, Théodore trouva la force de viser le visage de l'héritier Malfoy de sa main ; des sillons sanglants faisant alors leur apparition sur la joue de Draco qui poussa un grognement rageur avant d'enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac de sa victime. Tenant fermement l'héritier Nott contre le mur, d'une main serrée autour de son cou, Draco abattit son poings sur la mâchoire de Théodore, puis sur l'œil, et enfin près de la tempe. L'héritier Nott tentait, sonné, suffoquant, de faire lâcher prise à la main autour de son cou. Quand Draco daigna le libérer, il tomba à genoux sur le sol, toussant et crachant du sang. Il reçut un coup de pied en plein visage qui fit atrocement craquer son nez.

-SALE TRAÎTRE ! VOLEUR ! S'époumonait Draco entre deux coups.

Il allait en donner un autre quand quelqu'un s'interposa.

-DÉGAGE, GRANGER ! DÉGAGE, JE TE DIS !

Mais la préfète de Gryffondor ne bougea pas.

-Ça suffit, maintenant !

Elle était en colère, mais on sentait au ton de sa voix qu'elle était effrayée. Draco était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Théodore. Il allait la frapper à son tour quand Ron intervint, tirant Draco par le col pour l'éloigner. Immédiatement, l'héritier Malfoy changea de cible et s'en pris à Ron ; les deux adolescents entamant un combat à forces égales. Hermione commença à pousser des cris hystériques.

-Non ! Non, arrêtez ! Ça suffit ! Stop ! Mais stop !

Cependant, se placer entre les deux belligérants eut été du suicide et elle ne pouvait que crier en espérant que quelqu'un les sépare. Son vœux fut exaucé, mais tardivement ; un attroupement de curieux avait eu le temps de se constituer. Gregory et Vincent surgirent en fendant la foule saisissant Draco tandis que Blaise appuyait contre le torse de Ron pour le faire s'écarter.

-Calme-toi ! Allez, c'est bon ! Ça va ! OH ! Ça va, j'ai dit !

De mauvaise grâce, le gardien de Gryffondor s'éloigna tandis que Draco se débattait furieusement en vain pour échapper aux bras de ses deux colossaux amis. Pansy se précipita vers Théodore.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Couina-t-elle en voyant son état. Théodore ! Oh, Théodore ! Gémit-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui, Blaise la rejoignant.

Elle essaya de lui faire redresser la tête mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux à ce moment et du sang lui gicla à la figure. Pansy en fut pétrifiée et Hermione la tira loin du blessé, la jetant presque dans les bras de Ron.

-Emmène-la à l'infirmerie ! Ordonna-t-elle à son ami. Allez, bouge !

Il finit par obéir et, prenant la jeune fille tremblante par le bras, la tira à sa suite. Hermione et Blaise passèrent ensuite chacun un bras de Théodore autour de leur cou pour le soutenir et prirent le même chemin que Ron et Pansy. Gregory et Vincent forcèrent Draco à les suivre, et l'effrayant cortège se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

[... ... ...]

Harry se pencha au-dessus de Théodore et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le Sang-Pur sourit ; toutes ses blessures étaient déjà presque résorbées.

-Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il attaqué ? Demanda Harry.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais comme il me traitait de voleur... Je pense qu'il croit que je suis à l'origine de la marque qui ornait ton cou l'année dernière.

Harry pâlit, et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Je suis désolé... Tout est de ma faute... J'ai tenu à ce qu'on s'embrasse sous le gui et on nous a vus... C'est à cause de moi, je-...

Théodore posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne m'as pas forcé que je sache. Et je te le répète ; je vais bien.

Harry renifla et sécha ses larmes.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, pour que tu puisses rattraper les cours que tu as manqué.

L'héritier Nott hocha la tête, souriant. Harry s'éloigna. Passant devant le lit où était assis Ron, il le remercia, ainsi qu'Hermione qui était près de lui. Passant devant le lit de Draco, il remercia aussi Gregory et Vincent. Comme il partait sans un mot de plus, Draco l'appela ;

-Harry, je-...

L'héritier Malfoy avait maintenant plus l'air en détresse qu'en colère. Cela ne fit pas ciller Harry qui, plantant un regard acéré sur lui, le coupa ;

-Tu es mort à mes yeux.

[... ... ...]

Le lendemain, Harry reçut deux lettres ; une d'Hermione qui lui contait sa dernière leçon avec Dumbledore et le souvenir trafiqué de Slughorn, et une autre... Harry se leva brusquement de table et quitta la Grande Salle en courant. Il fonça à son dortoir, ferma les rideaux de son lit et lut la lettre à la lumière de sa baguette. Il s'agissait des paroles d'une chanson pour l'écriture desquelles Draco avait dû passer la nuit éveillé. Harry étouffa un sanglot.

On était comme des frères ; pas de sang mais de guerre,

Entre nous toujours fiers d'être seuls sur terre...

T'arrive-t-il de vibrer pour un autre que toi ?

Et retenir ton souffle pour qu'il respire à ta place ?

Pour nous on parlait « d'à jamais », « pour toujours », sans l'ombre d'un doute !

Comment imaginer que l'on pouvait nous séparer ?

Harry lut la lettre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il tira de sous son oreiller un paquet de parchemins couverts d'une écriture calligraphiée. Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. La scène de rupture.

 _« Harry sentait son cœur se déchirer, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Cet idylle dénué de sens devait prendre fin. Ô, bien sûr, il n'oublierait probablement jamais les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour Draco, mais il devait se résoudre à prendre un chemin différent de celui du conte pour enfant qu'il avait écrit toute sa vie. La pureté de Draco l'étouffait. Il voulait que cet être sorti de ses rêves retourne, avec ce maudit carillon, dans le ciel de ses fantasmes. »_

Mais il a de ses mains pris le plus cher,

De c'qu'il y'a en nous en semant la guerre !

Il règne à l'ombre du soleil !

Il règne en semant la guerre !

Il règne...

Évidemment, Draco accusait Théodore de tous les maux du monde. Théodore était le mal incarné. Théodore l'avait manipulé pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre et les conduire à se haïr. Harry eut un sourire sans joie. Draco le prenait-il à ce point pour un imbécile ? Ou s'imaginait-il qu'il pourrait à jamais le garder près de lui sans qu'aucun autre n'ait le droit de l'aimer ? Le Mangemort ignorait s'il était heureux de voir Draco exprimer sa jalousie, ou s'il était en colère contre lui pour lui refuser le droit d'être heureux avec un autre que lui.

 _« Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La chambre était à présent un véritable champ de bataille. Draco, les joues baignées de larmes, sanglotait, poussant des cris rageurs. Harry ne bougeait pas ; ne faisant rien pour l'empêcher de passer sa colère sur le mobilier. Tout cela était sans importance. Draco, si beau, si fier en temps normal, dévoilait ses faiblesses, ses bassesses. Furieux, il hurlait son désaccord, sa douleur. Il refusait qu'Harry l'abandonne. »_

Faire partie d'un cortège comme bien d'autres avant nous...

Je voudrais qu'on abrège et qu'on se retrouve.

Le poison dans nos veines finira par nous tuer...

Le poison de l'homme à qui on a donné la promesse d'être là.

Le pouvoir d'aimer « à jamais », « pour toujours », sans l'ombre d'un doute !

Comment imaginer que l'on voudrait s'en séparer ?

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa devant cette référence au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco reconnaissait-il que Lord Voldemort n'était pas une personne à suivre ? Ou bien que c'était finalement leur allégeance à cet homme, et non pas la volonté de Théodore, qui les avait menés à une telle situation ? Pire que cela, Draco avait-il deviné qui était réellement l'auteur de la marque dans son cou en cinquième année ? Non, c'était impossible. Harry secoua la tête. Il devait resté concentré, et continuer d'écrire.

 _« Mais l'héritier en avait assez... Il n'accepterait pas de passer son existence entière enchaîné à cet autre qu'il avait cru bon et digne mais qui était en réalité un être égoïste et narcissique. Il le lui avait dit ; il était temps de couper les ponts, de briser les liens. Le fil rouge entre eux... devait être ignoré, pour le bien de chacun. Mais Draco pleurait. Il souffrait. Harry devait déployer un trésor de volonté pour ne pas se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire et de demeurer à ses côtés. »_

Mais il a de ses mains pris le plus cher,

De c'qu'il y'a en nous en semant la guerre !

Il règne à l'ombre du soleil !

Il règne en semant la guerre !

Il règne...

Non, bien sûr, Draco ignorait le fin de mot de l'histoire, sinon il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de lui écrire une telle lettre. Il voulait simplement, et égoïstement comme il avait l'habitude de se comporter, conserver ce qu'il pensait lui revenir de droit et refusait tout bonnement de voir Harry et Théodore ensemble. C'était aussi puérile que cela. Toutefois, un doute planait.

 _« Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, ni ne disait mot. Cela eut été inutile ; jamais Draco n'avait prêté attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire et cela n'allait certainement pas commencer alors que son sang lui bouillait dans les veines avec une telle intensité. Il écoutait, attendait patiemment que Draco ait fini de cracher sa haine au sujet de la personne pour qui Harry le quittait. L'héritier laissa vagabonder son esprit ; les cris de Draco ne devinrent bientôt qu'un bourdonnement lointain. Harry se prit à sourire ; s'imaginant tenant la main de Théodore ; une chose que Draco n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder. Théodore l'aimait. Et Harry l'aimait en retour. A cela ; il y avait un avenir. »_

Plus tu l'aimes, plus je saigne.

Je reste à terre, à l'ombre du soleil,

Viens me libérer de mon sommeil je suis à ta merci !

Harry écrivait à présent frénétiquement, le nez collé au parchemin, respirant les effluves de l'encre fraîche.

 _« Draco poussa un cri plus strident que les autres, ramenant Harry à la réalité. Celui qu'il avait tant aimé avait l'air horrifié ; il avait dû comprendre où étaient parties les pensées d'Harry et d'où venait ce sourire paisible. Le silence qui s'abattit sembla les faire ployer tous les deux, puis, Draco, ne supportant plus ce poids soudain, courut vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et monta sur la rembarre du balcon. Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry, l'acier de ses yeux le suppliant de le retenir. L'héritier ne bougea pas, et Draco se laissa tomber. Lorsqu' Harry réagit, il était trop tard ; Draco avait basculé depuis longtemps dans le vide. Il alla sur le balcon, regarda en bas. Il n'y avait rien. Aucune trace de Draco. L'objet de ses premiers désirs avait disparu comme il était apparu ; mystérieusement. Emportant avec lui le son du carillon. »_

Comme des frères...

On était comme des frères...

Théodore écarta violemment les rideaux de son lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser à Harry la moindre question ; l'héritier Lestrange lui avait sauté au cou et pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

 _« Harry eut la furtive et étrange impression que Draco l'avait peut-être aimé, mais c'était fini, désormais. »_

[... ... ...]

En l'espace de quelques jours, Harry s'affirma, et entreprit de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Il travaillait plus que jamais, souvent à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Théodore et d'Hermione et rendait les entraînements de Quidditch de plus en plus difficiles pour palier aux absences répétées de Draco, et parfois de Gregory et Vincent. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs, la colère ne cessait de monter, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par perdre patience, et attrape Draco au tournant d'un couloir, au milieu d'une foule d'élèves.

-Ça va bien, maintenant ! Que tu sèches les entraînements, c'est une chose, mais que tu contraignes Gregory et Vincent à en faire de même c'en est une autre ! Ce n'est plus supportable ! Nous avons une équipe encore moins fixe que celle des Gryffondor ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse entraîner convenablement mon équipe si tu fais disparaître avec toi les joueurs que je sélectionne ? Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu peux trafiquer, ça ne me regarde pas ! Mais si tu mets en péril la stabilité et la réussite de l'équipe, alors je dois m'en mêler ! Donc trouve-toi d'autres personnes pour t'aider à accomplir ton je-ne-sais-quoi de projet ! Gregory et Vincent ne sont pas tes chiens ! Tu n'as pas à les forcer à faire quoi que ce soit !

Harry tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse, mais à compter de ce jour, Gregory et Vincent eurent l'air bien moins renfrogné qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si ce que Draco leur demandait de faire était particulièrement pénible. L'héritier Lestrange lutta pour faire taire sa curiosité. Il avait promis à Théodore d'être sage. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà rompu cette promesse en envoyant son flacon de Felix Filicis à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser afin de récupérer le souvenir dont Dumbledore lui avait demandé de s'emparer ? Il haussa les épaules. Au cours de l'année, il était devenu un particulièrement bon occlumens ; personne ne saurait qu'il avait aidé la Gryffondor, ni même qu'elle lui envoyait toujours les comptes rendus de ses leçons avec le directeur.

[... ... ...]

Harry cacha la nouvelle lettre d'Hermione avec les autres, les lèvres pincées. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas aider la Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui fournir le journal pour qu'elle le détruise ; il s'agissait de son moyen de communication avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'il venait à être mis hors d'état de nuire, et donc que le contact venait à être rompu, qui sait ce que Lord Voldemort lui ferait subir. Harry frissonna d'anticipation. Hermione croyait que le journal était toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets, et requérait à demi-mot qu'Harry l'ouvre pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher l'Horcruxe. L'héritier Lestrange, contrairement aux autres fois, savait qu'il allait devoir jouer la comédie. Alors, à la fin d'un cours de potions, il entraîna Hermione à l'écart, se triturant nerveusement les mains, les yeux fuyants.

-Il ne faut pas entrer dans la chambre, dit-il. C'est mauvais. C'est dangereux. Je l'ai vu ! Il est immense, c'est affreux ! Non, non ! Je ne la rouvrirai pas ! Non, non ! Je ne ferai pas ça ! Il attend de l'autre côté, il veut sortir ! Non, non ! Il nous tuera tous les deux ! Alors... Non, non ! Il ne faut pas ! Tu comprends ? Il ne faut pas...

Harry termina dans un gémissement et Hermione prit un air de compassion.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Nous verrons cela plus tard, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Il y a d'autres... -elle regarda que personne n'était là pour les entendre- Il y a d'autres Horcruxes, nous avons le temps. Ce qui compte, c'est que Voldemort ne puisse pas le récupérer pour le mettre à l'abri, et tu es le seul Fourchelang de Poudlard, alors... Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons le temps.

L'héritier Lestrange hocha affirmativement la tête et partit, l'air toujours un peu effrayé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, comme s'il risquait de se faire attaquer à tout moment. Lorsqu'il fut alors du champ de vision d'Hermione, il reprit une attitude normale, le cœur serré. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour aider la Gryffondor, mais là, elle lui en demandait trop. Beaucoup trop. Il devait protéger l'Horcruxe en sa possession, car se faisant, il protégerait Théodore de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

[... ... ...]

 _« -Endolo-..._

 _-SECTUMSEMPRA ! »_

Harry était à genoux dans une marre de sang, couvert de ce liquide vital qui n'était pas le sien, dans un état second. Il était passé devant ces toilettes par hasard. Il avait entendu du bruit ; il avait cédé à la curiosité et était entré. Il avait vu Draco, épuisé, l'air malade, pleurant. Draco l'avait vu à son tour et l'avait attaqué. _« Pourquoi ? »_ Il s'était défendu. Draco avait tenté de lui lancer le sortilège du Doloris. _« Pourquoi ? »_ Harry s'était souvenu de toutes les punitions qu'il avait reçues, de toutes les fois où il avait subi le Doloris. Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de le recevoir une nouvelle fois. Une vague de terreur l'avait submergé et il avait lancé ce sort trouvé dans le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et si Snape n'avait pas été là... Et si... alors Draco serait... Il serait... _« Pourquoi ? »_

Harry était toujours complètement hagard quand le potionniste revint. La voix du professeur était comme lointaine ; il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Harry essaya de se relever ; il échoua et chuta ; se retrouvant allongé dans l'imposante flaque de sang. Il se mit à sangloter puis poussa un cri et jeta sa baguette loin de lui. Il regarda ses mains tachées de sang. Il avait un goût de fer dans la bouche. Harry parvint avec difficulté à se redresser. Le professeur parlait toujours, et l'héritier Lestrange commençait à comprendre. Harry poussa un nouveau cri, faisant taire le potionniste.

-Il a réussi..., souffla alors l'héritier Lestrange, incrédule. Il a réussi...

-Qui a réussi quoi ? Demanda Snape, partagé entre la méfiance et l'irritation.

Continuant à regarder ses mains, Harry répondit.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il a réussi à faire de moi un monstre.

Il releva brusquement la tête et alla récupérer sa baguette.

-SPERO PATRONUM ! Hurla-t-il avant que Snape n'ait pu réagir.

Un cerf bleuté jaillit et sortit. Harry se laissa tomber par terre, et se roula en boule. Snape lui parla alors plus calmement, essayant de le raisonner mais il ne parvint pas à faire sortir l'héritier Lestrange de son mutisme et bientôt Théodore déboula dans la pièce. Le patronus d'Harry, qui l'avait guidé, disparut. L'héritier Nott vint serrer de toutes ses forces le jeune Mangemort contre lui. Théodore interrogea son professeur du regard. Snape se leva et partit.

-J'informerai le directeur de ce qui vient de se passer. Nous verrons qu'elle forme prendra votre sanction.

Le regard de Théodore se durcit. Comment son professeur pouvait-il parler de punition alors qu'Harry était clairement en état de choc ? Mais lorsque le potionniste fut assez loin pour que l'écho de ses pas ne soit plus discernable, Harry murmura.

-Il va payer pour ça.

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de vérifier s'il parlait bien du professeur de potions ; Harry releva la tête de ses genoux, son regard appelant au meurtre.

-Lord Voldemort.

[... ... ...]

Hermione marchait en compagnie de Ron ; Gryffondor avait gagné le match, mais pas avec assez de points pour rafler la coupe qui revenait encore à Serpentard. Néanmoins, les Gryffondor étaient tout de même heureux ; c'était une belle victoire. Hermione et Ron perdirent leur sourire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame et qu'ils virent que Théodore les attendait. Quelques Gryffondor lui jetèrent un regard curieux lorsqu'il s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit un carnet. Un journal, plus précisément. Hermione pâlit, le prenant du bout des doigts.

-De la part d'Harry, déclara Théodore.

-Oh mon Dieu, fit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Comment va-t-il ?

Le Serpentard s'en alla sans répondre et Hermione prit aussitôt la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

[... ... ...]

Lorsqu' Harry entra dans l'infirmerie, le silence s'abattit, brisé par McGonagall.

-Monsieur Lestrange, qui faites-vous ici ?!

Des baguettes se tirèrent lorsque le nom « Lestrange » fut prononcé. Hermione bondit et vint se placer devant Harry.

-Attendez ! Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit ! Pour m'empêcher de combattre les Mangemorts et de prendre le risque de me faire tuer, Dumbledore m'a immobilisée d'un sort mais ç'aurait été inutile sans la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour me cacher !

La suspicion et l'incompréhension se mêlèrent dans les regards. Hermione ajouta ;

-Avant de partir, Dumbledore m'a dit d'aller réclamer sa cape à Harry ; je crois qu'il savait que je lui divulguais certaines informations et entretenais avec lui de bons rapports !

-Certaines informations ? Fit McGonagall. Miss Granger, êtes vous en train de me dire que monsieur Lestrange sait où le professeur Dumbledore et vous êtes allés ?

-Non, mais il sait pourquoi.

Voyant que les autres étaient toujours prêts à l'attaque, Hermione continua avec plus de ferveur ;

-Écoutez ! Sans la cape d'Harry je serais probablement morte et sans le Felix Felicis, Ron et Ginny aussi !

Hermione sursauta alors, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la main d'Harry se pose sur son épaule. Il se plaça à côté de la Gryffondor.

-Que les choses soient bien claires ; je suis du côté qui assure la protection des gens que j'aime.

Il regarda ensuite Hermione.

-Draco ? L'interrogea-t-il.

La Gryffondor lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Harry baissa les yeux.

-Bien... Au moins il est en vie...

Il se détourna d'elle, s'apprêtant à sortir de l'infirmerie, mais, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, se tourna vers Arthur et Molly.

-Je suis désolé pour votre fils.

Il commença à pousser la porte, mais Arthur le retint.

-Attends ! Je... Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et encore avant, à Ginny, alors je... -il regarda furtivement sa femme- Comment te remercier ?

Harry se crispa et marmonna avant de partir ;

-Ne faites pas de mal aux gens que j'aime.

Hermione quitta l'infirmerie derrière lui pour lui conter les événements de la caverne et lui montrer le médaillon ainsi que le mot qu'il recelait. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux au milieu d'un couloir, seuls. Harry réajusta ses lunettes.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda le Mangemort.

-Ce qui doit être fait, répondit-elle, l'air décidé. Et toi ?

Harry se gratta l'avant-bras.

-Je serai une épée tranchante et un bouclier solide.

Et il partit chercher sa cape dans la tour d'astronomie.

 **[... ... SEPTIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]**

Tandis que Nagini allait se repaître de Charity Burbage, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna enfin son regard vers Harry. Le jeune Mangemort se raidit en sentant les yeux sanguins se poser sur lui. Le meurtre de la pauvre professeur d'étude des Moldus lui causait une atroce douleur à sa cicatrice.

-Harry, mon brave petit Survivant, regarde moi...

Harry obtempéra, croisant au passage le regard de Draco qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Le ton du Lord Noir était trop suave pour que cela présage quoi que ce soit de bon et il le savait. Harry ravala ses larmes lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'homme à l'âme fracturée.

-Raconte à cette assemblée comment tu as perdu mon journal...

Harry balaya les Mangemorts présents du regard. Sa mère le fixait sans ciller. Lucius et Narcissa le regardaient avec la même horreur que leur fils. Severus ne laissait deviner aucune émotion.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il après un long silence.

-Il n'en a aucune idée, répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un gloussement lugubre. Mon journal, qu'il conservait si brillamment depuis sa seconde année, s'est retrouvé entre les mains d'Albus Dumbledore qui l'a alors détruit, mais il ignore complètement comment cela a pu arriver.

Le Lord Noir soupira.

-Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à me décevoir...

Harry gémit imperceptiblement. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que la déception du Seigneur des Ténèbres signifiait.

-Lève-toi, ordonna Lord Voldemort dans un sifflement. Et viens.

Harry se leva et contourna Severus ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour aller se placer à la gauche de celui-ci, juste à côté de Draco. Le Lord pointa sa baguette vers lui.

-Endoloris !

Le jeune Mangemort s'effondra en hurlant, et se tordit longuement de souffrance sur le sol. Bellatrix ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour arrêter son maître, mais elle ne souriait pas comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre comme victime. Draco était pâle comme la mort et semblait sur le point de vomir ; Lucius avait posé une main sur son bras, comme s'il avait peur de le voir intervenir. Narcissa regardait droit devant elle, au bord des larmes. Le sortilège dura de longues minutes et lorsqu'il prit fin, Harry demeura étendu sur le sol, pleurant et gémissant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres congédia ses Mangemorts. Draco fit un mouvement vers Harry, mais Lucius le tira alors vers la sortie, et les portes de la pièce se renfermèrent. Le Lord Noir se pencha vers Harry.

-Il va falloir que tu gardes le silence, si tu ne veux pas que l'on nous surprenne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, de l'autre côté des portes, les Mangemorts se tournèrent brusquement vers la pièce qu'ils avaient quittée, l'air effaré, secoués par le hurlement unique de terreur pure poussé à pleins poumons par la voix horriblement déformée d'Harry. Il y eut un craquement sonore, puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un terrible un cri de rage.

[... ... ...]

Harry percuta de plein fouet la barrière de sortilèges dressée tout autour du Terrier. Il fut repoussé et retomba dans un bruit sourd quelques mètres plus loin. Une porte claqua, des voix retentirent. Lorsqu' Harry redressa la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione et il éclata en sanglots.

-Je n'ai pas pu..., tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Je n'ai pas pu... C'était trop... Je ne pouvais pas le supporter... Pas encore...

Harry voulut continuer mais sa voix s'enrailla et ses yeux partirent vers le haut, ne laissant plus apparaître que leur blanc. Le jeune Mangemort s'effondra, secoué de convulsions.

[... ... ...]

Harry se réveilla, en sueur, allongé sur un canapé. Il y avait non loin de lui un concert de cris et de protestations.

-Il m'a aidée à détruire quelque chose de très important, afin d'affaiblir Voldemort ! S'écriait Hermione. Il est avec nous !

-Le dernier Mangemort que nous avons cru avec nous a tué Dumbledore ! Répliqua Remus.

-Il a sauvé Ginny et papa ! Rétorqua Ron. Et malgré ça, moi non plus je ne voulais pas croire qu'il pouvait être de notre côté, mais... je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, parce qu'Hermione m'a dit que Dumbledore ne voulait qu'on en parle à personne, mais ce qu'il a contribué à détruire, aucun Mangemort se battant réellement pour Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'aurait fait !

-C'est probablement pour ça qu'il est ici ! Parce que Voldemort allait le tuer pour ça ! Renchérit Hermione.

-Il porte la Marque ! Aboya Maugrey Fol Oeil.

-Malfoy aussi porte la Marque ! Mais la seule raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cette tour, c'est parce que sa famille, les gens qu'il aimait étaient menacés par Voldemort ! Fit valoir Hermione. Je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est la même chose pour Harry !

-On pourrait au moins écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire ! Intervint Molly Weasley.

-D'autant plus qu'il est réveillé, déclara Fred -ou George-.

Le silence s'abattit et il y eut des raclements de chaises. Harry fixait le plafond, la bouche entre-ouverte, la gorge sèche, sa tête le lançant.

-Harry ? L'appela alors timidement Hermione, tout près de lui.

Le jeune Mangemort se redressa doucement, respirant lentement.

-Je...

Il posa la paume de sa main sur sa cicatrice et grimaça.

-Il cherche à savoir où je suis mais... Je suis devenu trop bon occlumens ; il ne parviendra pas à entrer... De la même manière qu'il est convaincu que je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore s'est retrouvé en la possession de...

Il se tut momentanément et regarda Hermione.

-... de tu-sais-quoi, continua-t-il. Mais il était très en colère... Vraiment très en colère...

Harry frissonna.

-C'était le plus long, et je crois le plus douloureux, Doloris qu'il m'ait infligé...

Il toussa et d'un coup de baguette, Molly lui servit un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il se fut humidifié la gorge, il reprit.

-Je crois que, bien que je ne sois pas majeur, ni que je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis de transplanage, la Trace n'aura pas pu faire grand chose. J'ai transplané d'un endroit plein de sorciers adultes, pour atterrir à proximité d'un autre où de la même manière...

Il interrogea Hermione du regard.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne peut savoir où te trouver, répondit la Gryffondor à son interrogation muette.

Le jeune Mangemort sembla se décontracter un peu.

-Il ne sait pas où je suis, et ignore probablement, à moins qu'il n'ait fouillé dans la mémoire de Draco ou que Snape le lui ait révélé, que j'ai pu trouver refuge ici.

Harry se recroquevilla.

-A l'heure qu'il est, il s'est probablement vengé de moi sur Draco ou Théodore... J'imagine qu'il les a torturés, voire peut-être même tués...

Il chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un revers de manche.

-J'ai été faible et lâche... Je me suis enfui en sachant pertinemment qu'il passerait sa colère sur quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un qui m'était cher... Je m'étais promis de les protéger... mais j'ai échoué...

-Je me rappelle que tu m'avais dit que tu devais être à la fois une épée et un bouclier, mais ce n'est pas-...

-C'était mon rôle d'être un bouclier ! La coupa Harry. Lucius était venu me tirer de ma famille Moldue pour ça ! Pour que je protège la sienne en échange de quoi il me garderait avec lui, m'éduquerait, et m'élèverait comme son fils ! J'étais la compensation qu'il offrirait au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se faire pardonner son inactivité après sa disparition ! Et ça m'allait parfaitement ; j'ai vécu dans un manoir, dans le confort et l'affection, choses que je n'aurais jamais connues avec les Dursley ! J'étais prêt à tout pour les Malfoy, même... à faire les pires choses... Malgré tous mes efforts pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai cessé de faire des erreurs, et en cinquième année, il a décidé que je l'avais déçu une fois de trop... Alors ça a commencé... Mais il avait menacé de faire du mal à Draco et à sa famille ! Je ne pouvais pas... Je devais obéir, quel que soit l'ordre... vous comprenez ? J'étais prêt à tout, répéta-t-il. Une fois, il m'a même récompensé, après l'assassinat des Dursley, en me donnant une famille... une vraie, dont j'aurais le nom...

-Les Lestrange, souffla Arthur.

Harry essuya de nouvelles larmes.

-Mais cela planait toujours..., continua-t-il. Que je déçoive le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je veux dire. Et je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était un risque courir, que j'avais de toute façon l'habitude de subir cette punition. Mais... Il s'était écoulé un an depuis la dernière fois ! Un an... Et aujourd'hui... Quand déçu par la destruction de... de tu-sais-quoi... quand il a décidé de de nouveau m'infliger cette punition... Je n'ai pas pu.

Nymphadora posa une main sur le bras d'Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul, la regardant comme si elle n'était qu'une hideuse créature prête à le mettre en pièce.

-Tout doux ! Fit Molly, d'un ton maternel. Personne ne te fera de mal, ici.

Elle défia Remus et Maugrey du regard, et ils acquiescèrent de mauvaise grâce.

-Tu sais, fit alors George -ou Fred-, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Subir des Doloris, comme ça... Qui pourrait te reprocher d'avoir fui ?

Son jumeau approuva. Harry laissa mollement ses jambes retomber par terre et son dos s'écraser contre le dossier du canapé. Il recommença à fixer le plafond.

-Vous faites erreur... Les Doloris, c'est seulement lorsqu'il est en colère. J'en recevais même de la part de ma mère, quand je rechignais à torturer quelqu'un, et ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à la punition dont je vous parle.

-Et de quelle punition tu parles, au juste ? Demanda Arthur, avec un sourire crispé.

Le rire qui secoua Harry commença léger, puis s'intensifia, pour devenir un véritable fou-rire. C'était complètement nerveux, et cela ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'Harry eut manqué de s'étouffer et ait toussé à répétition pendant une longue minute. Puis le visage d'Harry se tordit alors qu'il luttait en vain contre les pleurs qui menaçaient avant de fondre en larmes.

-Ça... Ça, c'est...

Il cessa de regarder le plafond au profit d'Hermione. Il avança une main vers elle, l'attrapa par le col et la tira vers lui. Il se pencha vers son oreille, et chuchota quelques mots. Ce n'était pas bien clair mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait.

-La marque en cinquième année... Ce n'était pas Théo.

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu..., fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de prononcer avant qu'Harry ne s'évanouisse une nouvelle fois.

Elle courut alors dehors et on l'entendit vomir.

[... ... ...]

Hermione avait refusé de révéler ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, mais le regard qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle voyait le Serpentard avait suffi à convaincre les autres de lui faire confiance. De son côté, le jeune Mangemort passait le plus clair de son temps roulé en boule dans la chambre de Ron. Il aurait aimé avoir sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui pour se cacher aux regards mais tout était resté au manoir Nott. La nuit, il se réveillait en hurlant, les larmes dévalant ses joues, après avoir rêvé de la mort de l'un ou l'autre de ses proches.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient fini par lui rendre sa baguette et elle fut bien nécessaire pour se défendre lorsque Rufus Scrimgeour vint pour le testament de Dumbledore, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer l'héritier Lestrange et lui lançant quelques sorts avant que Arthur et Molly n'interviennent. C'était de cette manière qu'ils avaient découvert qu'Harry venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, et s'en était suivi un moment de gêne que le Serpentard avait rompu en retournant sans un mot dans la chambre de Ron, le Vif d'or au creux du poing.

Puis vint le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Harry décida de rester à l'intérieur du Terrier jusqu'à ce que des explosions retentissent. Il voulut courir prêter secours aux invités mais se figea dans le salon, pétrifié de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse se retrouver fasse au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione et Ron avaient alors surgi et ils avaient transplané. Après une rencontre avec deux Mangemorts, Harry avait, pour la première fois, mis les pieds dans la maison de sa mère.

[... ... ...]

Devant la cachette vide de Kreattur, Hermione poussa un cri de frustration.

-Et Remus, à qui Sirius avait légué la maison, n'est bien sûr pas là pour appeler Kreattur et l'interroger !

-De toute façon, cet elfe aura probablement été remettre le médaillon à Bellatrix ou Narcissa, non ? Grommela Ron. Il voue un culte aux Black !

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Aux Black ? Répéta-t-il, l'air absent.

Les deux Gryffondor l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Et si..., commença Harry. Kreattur ? Appela-t-il.

L'elfe apparut dans un déchirement sonore et s'inclina devant Harry. Hermione tapa dans ses mains.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu es un Lestrange ! Et un Black par Bellatrix !

-Le maître a de mauvaises fréquentations, une Sang-de-Bourde et un traître à son sang... c'est mauvais... très mauvais..., souffla le vieil elfe.

Harry s'accroupit devant la créature.

-Kreattur, je sais que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois obéissance...

-Kreattur doit bien plus d'obéissance à un usurpateur du nom des Black qu'à un ignoble hybride.

Harry se força à sourire, s'attirant un regard intéressé de la part de l'elfe tandis qu'Hermione faisait taire Ron d'un coup de pied.

-Si cela te convient, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Un marché avec Kreattur ? Répéta l'elfe.

-Oui. Puisque tu me préfères au loup-garou Remus Lupin, je te propose de le convaincre de me léguer la maison -Hermione fit taire une nouvelle protestation de Ron-, te soustrayant à son autorité, en échange de quoi... j'aimerais que tu me parles de Regulus Black et d'un médaillon que tu as eu en ta possession.

-Le maître tiendra parole et chassera l'hybride ?

-J'ignore comment j'y parviendrai, mais ce sera fait, assura Harry.

Alors l'elfe raconta tout ce qu'il savait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry l'envoya à la poursuite du voleur et se releva. Si Hermione était chamboulée, Ron le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu lui as menti ou bien... ?

-J'étais très sérieux. Cette maison revient à ma famille de droit et je trouverai le moyen de convaincre Remus Lupin de la lui rendre. De toute façon, elle est désormais inutile à l'Ordre, mais s'il me la lègue, Kreattur restera à mes ordres directs et aussi longtemps que durera cette guerre, je pourrai lui interdire d'obéir à ma mère ou ma tante. Il sera contenté, et vous aussi.

[... ... ...]

-Non, répondit Harry lorsque Remus proposa de les accompagner.

Remus voulut protester, mais Harry le devança.

-Vous n'avez pas la moindre... Pas la _moindre_ petite idée de ce que cela fait de ne pas avoir de père. Comment pourrais-je accepter à me protéger un homme qui fuit sa famille ? J'aurais l'impression de voler un père à son enfant, pire encore si le père se fait tuer. Je refuse d'infliger cela à qui que ce soit. Mais ça, bien sûr, dans votre petit délire égoïste, vous n'y avez pas réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ? A la peine que vous feriez à cette pauvre femme qui vous aime. Au vide que vous laisseriez à cet enfant à venir. Non, bien sûr. Si cet enfant devient un loup-garou, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il aura besoin de votre soutien ? Du soutien de quelqu'un comme lui ? Qui pourra le comprendre ? Et s'il ne le devient pas, ne croyez-vous pas que vous l'aurez abandonné pour rien ? Et que vous lui offrirez une vie misérable avec une mère effondrée et des grands-parents dégoûtés ? C'est _ça_ le bonheur que vous imaginez lui offrir en disparaissant ?

Harry serra les poings mais regarda l'adulte droit dans les yeux. Comme Remus demeurait bouche-bée, il répéta.

-Non, je ne veux pas que vous veniez avec nous.

[... ... ...]

Les révélations de Modingus firent tomber Harry en arrière. Machinalement, sans faire attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, il releva sa manche droite le plus haut possible et observa sa peau labourée. Kreattur couina puis cracha quand Hermione donna une gifle au Serpentard. Harry retrouva ses esprits. Hermione, pâle, s'écria ;

-Tu marmonnais en Fourchelang !

-Je... Oui, pardon.

-Oh ! Fit Kreattur. Le maître ne devrait pas s'excuser de parler tel langage ! Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse serait folle de joie si elle savait que le fils de Miss Bella parle le Fourchelang !

Harry rabaissa sa manche et s'approcha de Kreattur.

-Puis-je te demander un service ?

Kreattur acquiesça.

-Rends-toi prudemment au manoir Nott, et regarde si tu y trouves un jeune homme de mon âge, Théodore. Ramène-le si jamais tu le trouves. Dans sa chambre doivent se trouver cinq choses très importantes que je voudrais que tu me rapportes aussi ; un cape d'invisibilité, une carte vierge cachée dedans, un Éclair de Feu, un boa imperator et une chouette blanche. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, ne te mets pas en danger. Et... -il se tourna vers la Gryffondor- Hermione, donne moi le médaillon, s'il te plaît.

Elle obtempéra et Harry le mit dans les mains de l'elfe.

-Ceci appartenait à Regulus Black, je te l'offre pour te remercier de ton aide. Il y a un mot de sa main à l'intérieur.

L'elfe s'inclina le plus bas qu'il le pouvait et alla ranger le médaillon dans sa cachette avant de transplaner. Harry demeura assis, la tête dans les mains, attendant comme un condamné va à l'échafaud. Hermione commença à lui passer une main dans le dos et Ron alla se balader dans la maison.

Kreattur revint une heure plus tard, les mains vides.

-Kreattur a fouillé partout. Mais il n'y a trace de rien de ce que le maître voulait qu'il ramène. Kreattur n'a pas pu suivre les ordres, Kreattur a échou-...

-Je t'interdis de te punir, l'interrompit Harry. Je me doutais que tu ne trouverais rien. Ils ont dû tout emmener. Je te remercie, tu peux aller te reposer.

L'elfe s'inclina et Harry partit s'enfermer dans la chambre de Regulus. Quand Hermione passa devant pour voir s'il allait mieux, quelques heures plus tard, elle l'entendit encore pleurer. Elle redescendit trouver Ron dans le salon et fit un « non » attristé de la tête.

[... ... ...]

Ombrage... Ombrage... Elle était là, en face lui, elle entrait dans l'ascenseur du ministère, sereine. Harry ne parvenait plus à penser clairement. Il commença à sortir sa baguette. Hermione, sous les traits d'une employée, écarquilla les yeux et fit « non » de la tête. Mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de l'en dissuader. _Personne_ n'avait les moyens de le faire. Il tenait sa vengeance. Vif, assuré, et précis, il stupéfia les trois personnes qui accompagnaient la sous-secrétaire, et pétrifia cette dernière. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent et Harry se pencha vers le corps de la femme crapaud. Hermione gémit.

-Non, ne fais pas ça...

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait le regard fou. Il pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de celle qui lui avait fait copier des lignes avec son propre sang.

-Voilà, madame, comme nous nous revoyons. Vous ne pouvez pas me reconnaître, j'ai pris les traits d'un autre. Toutefois... Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez de moi... La mauvaise graine que vous accusiez de mentir et que vous avez puni pour cela... Je vous l'avais promis. Lorsque je posséderais la marque, je vous tuerais. Oh, votre cas a dû attendre un peu... je n'ai pas eu l'occasion plus tôt... Mais voilà que par la mère des coïncidences, vous possédez un objet que je désire récupérer. Alors... je récupère... ceci.

Il arracha la chaîne de l'Horcruxe du cou d'Ombrage et le tendit à Hermione qui le prit dans ses mains tremblantes.

-Soyez rassurée. Je n'ai pas le temps pour quelques Doloris. Cependant j'ai celui de vous tuer. Puissiez-vous pourrir en enfer. _Avada... Kedavra !_

Suite à cette folie, ils durent fuir le ministère en catastrophe, causant le désartibulement de Ron. Mais lorsque le Gryffondor fut soigné, et que la tente fut montée, Harry éclata de rire. Un rire de dément qui fit froid dans le dos aux deux autres. Une chose était sûre pour le jeune Mangemort ; si les autres meurtres qu'il avait dû commettre l'avait dégoûté, celui-ci lui procurait une intense satisfaction.

[... ... ...]

Harry ignorait ce qu'il ressentait à être ici, devant cette pierre tombale portant le nom de ses parents biologiques. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'y déposer des fleurs, pas de tristesse, pas même du respect pour ses gens qui étaient morts pour lui. Mais, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il se sentait uni à eux pour la première fois, comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait conduit à rejoindre leur combat, leur camp. Il se détourna bien vite de la tombe. C'était sans intérêt. Mais son village natal avait pour lui une autre surprise ; la maison des Potter, avec son écriteau devant lequel le jeune Mangemort demeura interdit.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui que pour Hermione mais la jeune fille sourit, répondant tout de même.

-Élevé par les Malfoy, entré à Serpentard, adopté par les Lestrange, aspirant Mangemort... malgré tout ça, tu restes le Survivant. Ils ne te font probablement pas confiance, mais ils ont envie de croire en toi, croire qu'il existe un espoir de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Dumbledore le savait ; c'est pour ça qu'il t'a légué le Vif d'or, qu'il t'a inclus dans la quête des Horcruxes. Il _espérait_ que l'on puisse te faire confiance.

[... ... ...]

Ils l'avaient tous reconnu ; Lucius, Narcissa, Draco... Harry le savait, ils avaient tous eu l'air mal à l'aise. Le dénoncer et sauver leur vie ? Le relâcher et sauver sa vie ? Bellatrix était arrivée sur ses entre faits, et fort heureusement pour Harry, quoi qu'il ne sut pas si cela lui fit de la peine ou non, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait concentré son attention sur l'épée. Désormais prisonniers, les hurlements d'Hermione résonnant, Harry cherchait un moyen de les tirer tous de là. Alors qu'il allait se résoudre à appeler Kreattur, un autre elfe apparut.

-Dobby ?

-Dobby est un elfe libre grâce à Harry Lestrange.

-Je... Mais... Ce... C'était un accident ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès de te libérer ! Va-t-en, c'est trop dangereux !

-Dobby n'a jamais pu remercier Harry Lestrange. Dobby veut aider Harry Lestrange.

Harry regarda les autres personnes prisonnières avec lui, et Ron qui continuait de fixer le plafond et d'appeler Hermione. Il capitula.

[... ... ...]

Harry fixait les deux baguettes qu'il avait dérobées ; celle de Draco et celle de sa mère. Ils considéreraient probablement cela comme la pire des trahisons et lui-même se sentait malade. Il avait l'impression de leur avoir arrachés un membre à chacun et de tenir ces parties encore sanguinolentes de leurs corps entre ses mains. Il observait, horrifié, la preuve la plus flagrante qu'il avait abandonné à leur sort tous ceux qu'il aimait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu supporter une nouvelle fois un moment d'intimité forcée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouvé la force de continuer à les protéger ? A l'heure qu'il était, les Malfoy comme les Lestrange devaient subir mille tortures pour l'avoir laissé s'échapper. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, frénétiquement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

[... ... ...]

A la suite du vol de la baguette de sa mère et de celle de celui qui fut comme un frère pour lui, Harry ne cessa de répéter, de jour comme de nuit, que tout était de sa faute. Il continua d'aider Ron et Hermione dans la quête des Horcruxes, mais les deux Gryffondor avaient les nerfs à vif. C'est avec le plus grand soulagement et la plus grande joie qu'ils rejoignirent enfin Poudlard, avec l'aide d'Abelforth. Dans la Salle sur Demande, là où attendait l'Armée de Dumbledore, Harry sortit de sa transe de culpabilisation lorsqu'il vit la bannière de Serpentard à côté de celle des autres maisons.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il à Neville.

Le Sang-Pur de Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche ; mais quelqu'un cria, fendant la foule.

-Harry ! Harry !

L'héritier Lestrange ne bougea pas.

-HARRY ! Hurla finalement Théodore en bondissant sur lui et en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry ! Si tu savais à quel point j'étais inquiet pour toi !

Il relâcha Harry, secoua les cheveux noirs du garçon la cicatrice, tira sur son col, le secoua, l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment te sens-tu ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Harry ? Harry ? Granger, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!

Ron se plaça instinctivement entre Hermione et Théodore, mais l'héritier Nott n'avait fait pour tout mouvement que tirer une nouvelle fois Harry contre lui.

-Tu..., commença alors Harry, la voix cassée. Tu...

Hermione crut qu'il allait de nouveau éclater en sanglots déchirants, mais les larmes qui jaillirent furent accompagnées de colère. Toutefois, il ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte du Sang-Pur.

-J'ai envoyé Kreattur te chercher ! Tu n'étais pas au manoir Nott ! Il ne t'a pas trouvé ! Ni toi, ni ton père ! Je croyais que tu avais été tué pour me faire payer ma trahison ! Je croyais que tu étais mort ! Tu entends ?! Que tu étais _mort_! Que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, et que c'était de ma faute !

-Grim est venu me voir en catastrophe ; il disait que mon père était allé les ralentir. J'ai juste eu le temps de saisir ton balai, ta carte, et mettre ta cape avant que Grim nous fasse transplaner. Nous nous sommes retrouvés chez Abelforth, et de là nous avons rejoins Poudlard. Je crois qu'Hedwige s'est enfuie avec Salazar.

-Comment ton elfe pouvait savoir qu'Abelforth vous aiderait ?!

-Ma mère disait souvent qu'elle avait un ami à la Tête de Sanglier.

-Ton père ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix, sa colère retombée.

-Sûrement mort, répondit calmement Théodore.

-Je suis désolé... C'est de ma f-... !

Harry se vit arraché aux bras de Théodore et prit une gifle qui lui enflamma la joue. Hermione, enragée, vociféra en réponse aux cris de protestation de Théodore.

-Des jours ! Des jours entiers qu'il répète ça ! Je n'en peux plus, je craque !

Ron se massa les tempes. Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore regardaient toujours la scène. On murmurait.

-Alors c'était donc vrai ? Lestrange est des nôtres...

-Évidemment que c'était vrai ! Théodore et moi nous sommes tués à vous le dire ! Allez, poussez-vous ! De l'air ! Trace ta route, demie-portion ! Place ! Faites place !

Pansy Parkinson se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, bousculant au passage un première année effrayé. Elle avait beaucoup grandi ; dépassant à présent Hermione de dix bons centimètres. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui tombaient désormais aux épaules. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai failli croire que vous nous aviez abandonnés à notre sort !

-Parkinson ? Mais..., commença Ron.

-Et ta famille ?! S'écria Hermione. Tu as pensé à ce qu'il arriverait à ta famille si les Mangemorts apprenaient que tu-...

-Comme tout le monde ici ! Rétorqua Pansy. Bien sûr, Théo et moi sommes les deux seuls Serpentard à avoir rejoins l'A.D, et personne ne nous fait confiance ! Tout le monde semble avoir oublié que si les Serpentard se tiennent tant éloignés de la résistance, c'est précisément parce que nos familles sont les plus en danger ! Siffla-t-elle dédaigneusement. Mais ça, personne ne veut le savoir, bien sûr ! Il faut toujours un bouc émissaire ! A croire que Serpentard rime inévitablement avec Mangemort ! Ils me font bien rire !

Cependant, elle ne riait pas du tout. Elle avait même l'air un peu triste, à travers son ton de reproche.

-Mais pourquoi ? La questionna alors Ron, qui peinait visiblement à en croire ses yeux.

Pansy rougit, tourna la tête et marcha vers Harry, ignorant superbement le Gryffondor.

-Blaise n'est qu'un lâcheur. Ce n'est pas spécifiquement pour sa famille ; il pense que sa mère est un véritablement démon, mais il ne lâche plus cette imbécile toute tremblante de Greengrass. Quant à Vincent et Gregory...

Elle parla moins fort, le ton amer.

-Ils sont sous Imperium... Ils suivent Draco partout. Bon ! Reprit-elle, sa voix retrouvant de la force. Que fait-on, maintenant ?

[... ... ...]

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Gregory parvinrent à quitter la Salle sur Demande enflammée juste à temps. Harry était hagard. Comme Pansy le lui avait dit plus tôt, Vincent et Gregory étaient sous Imperium ; ils avaient donc tenté de le tuer. Il avait bien vu, aussi, au regard de Draco, qui celui-ci avait été traîné de force à la poursuite du traître, car, bien que sans baguette, il avait tout de même sauté sur Vincent pour lui immobiliser le bras afin de l'empêcher de tuer Harry. Et maintenant, Vincent était mort, brûlé vif. Harry et Draco portèrent l'un sur l'autre le même regard larmoyant. L'héritier Malfoy voulut parler mais Ron et Hermione se ruèrent alors pour prêter main forte à Fred et Percy qui venaient d'apparaître, combattants des Mangemorts. Harry sortit alors de sa poche la cape d'invisibilité que Théodore lui avait rendue et en enveloppa Draco. Il lui donna aussi une lettre qu'il avait rédigée durant sa quête des Horcruxes.

-Pars ! Fuis ! Sauve-toi ! Va-t-en le plus loin possible, mets-toi en sécurité et reste caché ! Je vais détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; nous n'aurons plus à avoir peur ! Plus jamais ! Fais-moi confiance ! Cours, maintenant ! _COURS !_

Draco finit par obéir et peu après, une terrible explosion retentit ; Harry se penchant alors sur Gregory pour le protéger de son corps.

[... ... ...]

-La Cabane hurlante..., annonça Harry.

Il regarda Hermione, effaré.

-C'est là-bas qu'il...

Elle comprit, pâlit. L'héritier Lestrange recula, s'éloignant d'elle.

-Je ne veux pas... Je n'y retournerai pas ! Non !

-Il le faut ! Harry, il le faut ! Nous devons-...

Mais sa voix se perdit ; Harry venait d'entrer à nouveau dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il gémit.

-Oui, il le faut, admit-il.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry refusait de laisser mourir Severus Snape. Le trio traversa alors le château, masqués le mieux qu'ils pouvaient par des sortilèges de Désillusion. Mais une fois entrés dans le passage sous le Saule cogneur, Hermione dut soutenir Harry que ses jambes tremblantes portaient à peine. Comme le passage était étroit, l'avancée fut encore plus lente et difficile qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, la conversation entre le potionniste et son maître touchait presque à sa fin. Harry aurait voulu entrer, empêcher ce qui allait se passer, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir ; au lieu de jaillir dans la pièce pour lutter, il se recroquevilla et des larmes se mirent à couler. Tout ce que put faire Hermione fut de mettre sa main sur la bouche de l'héritier Lestrange pour étouffer ses gémissements, serrant le Serpentard contre elle, attendant avec Ron qui n'y comprenait rien la fin de la conversation entre le professeur Snape et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque le Lord Noir fut parti, Harry rampa jusqu'au professeur. Hermione recueillit les souvenirs de l'homme tandis que celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur Harry.

-Vous avez... toujours... eu l'air... d'un... enfant... Un... enfant... ne devrait... pas...

Il mourut avant d'avoir pu achever sa phrase. Harry arracha la fiole de souvenirs des mains d'Hermione et prit le chemin du retour. Arrivé au château ; il passa par la Grande Salle ; Théodore était parmi les blessés, mais il était en vie. Harry courut vers lui, et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime.

Et il repartit sans plus d'explications. Il entendit crier derrière lui alors que les portes se refermaient ;

-Ne compte pas te rendre ! Harry, tu m'entends ?! Ne te rends pas !

Non, avant cela, il avait des souvenirs à visionner.

[... ... ...]

La pierre de résurrection dans la main, Harry se retrouva avec devant lui, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'attendait à voir Severus, ou Regulus ; des personnes qui sans en avoir jamais été proches, lui « ressemblaient ».

-Étrange, fit Sirius, je ne pensais pas que tu nous aimais autant.

-C'est... Mais... Mère vous a tué par ma faute...

-Mère ? Il considère vraiment ma timbrée de cousine comme sa mère ! S'écria-t-il, hilare, s'adressant aux autres apparitions.

James ne dit rien. Lily sourit.

-Tu t'es senti seul... abandonné... mais nous sommes là, maintenant. Nous resterons avec toi. Nous t'aimons.

-Mais je porte la Marque ! Je suis un Mangemort ! J'ai tué votre sœur et toute sa famille !

-Et tu m'as convaincu de rester auprès de la mienne, fit Remus.

James parla enfin.

-Tu es très courageux.

Il sourit, amusé.

-Pour un Serpentard.

-Je te charrierai jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ça, James, déclara Sirius.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Très bien, je vais mourir alors.

-A plus tard ! Le salua Sirius.

Harry lâcha la pierre.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque l'éclair de lumière verte le frappa, Harry entendit sa mère hurler. Et lorsqu'il revint à lui, sortant de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, se fut pour entendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyer Narcissa vers lui. Harry était dans une position inconfortable, mais la femme, de ses mains douces, l'allongea correctement. Harry sentit un liquide chaud lui tomber sur le visage ; Narcissa pleurait. Mais elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte en prenant son pouls qu'il était toujours en vie. Alors Harry la sentit s'éloigner.

-Mort ! Cria-t-elle.

[... ... ...]

La bataille était terminée. Le règne de Voldemort était à jamais achevé. Harry tituba jusqu'au corps de Bellatrix. Pour sauver le plus grand nombre, il avait abandonné sa mère à la colère vengeresse de Molly Weasley. Et l'ancienne Gryffondor avait gagné. Bellatrix gisait là. Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle, la secouant doucement.

-Mère ?... Mère ?..., l'appela-t-il. S'il vous plaît...

Il se pencha sur elle, posant son oreille contre la poitrine de la femme. Son cœur ne battait décidément pas.

-Harry, ne fais pas ça ! Cria alors Pansy.

L'héritier Lestrange se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé la main sur sa baguette et la serrait. Pansy s'était rapprochée de Molly.

-Harry... ne fais pas ça..., reprit Pansy plus calmement. Ça suffit... Il y a eu assez de morts...

-Elle a tué ma mère ! Rugit Harry. Et moi, encore une fois, je me retrouve orphelin ! On m'a encore arraché ma famille !

Il tremblait ; levant dangereusement son poing armé. L'héritier Lestrange, l'espace d'un instant, crut bien qu'il allait tuer Molly Weasley. Il _voulait_ le faire. Mais Blaise entra dans la Grande Salle, le corps inanimé de Daphné dans les bras. Elle saignait abondamment mais respirait toujours. Alors Harry s'enfuit. Blaise courut vers le professeur McGonagall.

-Je l'ai quittée des yeux un instant ! Un misérable _instant_! Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie !

Les blessés et les morts continuèrent d'être amenés dans la Grande Salle. Pendant que Lucius fouillait le château, à la recherche de son fils, Narcissa interrogeait les survivants qui la regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Arrivant à Hermione, la Gryffondor lui répondit simplement que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, le Serpentard était encore en vie. Narcissa s'apprêtait à aller questionner quelqu'un d'autre mais se ravisa.

-Vous savez... Ma sœur... Lorsque vous avez été capturés... Elle aussi a reconnu Harry. Et elle était sûre que l'épée était un faux... Elle voulait simplement gagner du temps... pour donner à vos amis... et à Harry... une chance de s'échapper. Elle... aimait Harry comme s'il avait été de sa chair... Oh, au début ce n'était peut-être que « le cadeau du Maître » mais... ça a changé... Vous comprenez ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; elle resta sans voix quand Neville et Dean ramenèrent le corps de Théodore. Ils l'allongèrent parmi les morts. Au loin, Pansy criait sur Blaise.

-Je croyais que tu étais parti avec ta chère et tendre lors de l'évacuation ! Que tu ne voulais pas te battre !

-Non, j'ai dit que c'était trop risqué de rejoindre l'Armée de Dumbledore dans un combat de tous les jours ! Mais pour une bataille comme celle-ci, il était hors de question que nous restions sans choisir notre camp ! Et Daphné était d'accord avec moi ! Je t'ai toujours dit qu'elle était plus courageuse que tu ne le croyais !

Pansy allait répliquer mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Théodore est mort.

Les deux Serpentard se turent et fixèrent la Gryffondor comme si elle venait de copieusement les insulter.

-Il est là-bas. Je vais... Je pars à la recherche d'Harry pour le prévenir.

[... ... ...]

Pansy pleurait, la tête dans les genoux dans un coin de la Grande Salle quand Harry entra, suivi d'Hermione. La Gryffondor resta plantée dans l'entrée et Blaise s'écarta du corps de son ami pour laisser Harry s'en approcher. L'héritier Lestrange se laissa tomber à côté de Théodore.

Le Sang-Pur était sale, couvert de terre et de poussière. Ses vêtements avaient en quelque sorte fusionné avec sa peau à divers endroits où des sortilèges ardents l'avaient touché. Toutefois, ce qui l'avait tué était probablement le coup sur la tête qu'il avait pris ; son crâne était ouvert et ses cheveux clairs peints en carmin. Du sang lui avait coulé des lèvres. Sa peau était pâle et froide. Son visage portait une expression de souffrance. Il était mort lentement.

Harry passa une main sous la nuque de Théodore et redressa son corps. Les tremblements qui l'agitaient étaient si violents qu'on aurait pu penser son corps secoué de spasme. L'héritier Lestrange avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Il aurait probablement crié à pleins poumons s'il en avait eu la force, mais seul un pitoyable petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Jamais encore Harry n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Jamais encore, aux yeux du public, il n'avait paru si jeune et sans défense. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qu'on avait passé à tabac et qui ne comprenait ni comment, ni pourquoi cela était arrivé. Voilà donc, pensa Hermione, ce que voulait dire le potionniste. Et Harry demeurait ainsi, incapable de prononcer un mot, serrant le corps inerte de Théodore contre lui, tremblant et abasourdi.

Au loin, un cri retentit ; Neville venait de se faire attaquer par un immense boa imperator qui prit la fuite avant qu'aucun sorcier ne soit encore arrivé au chevet de l'assassin de Nagini.

 **[... ... HUIT ANS PLUS TARD ... ...]**

L'ambiance était festive, au 12, square Grimmaurd. Grim et Kreattur ne cessaient de faire des allés-retours entre le salon et la cuisine pour nourrir l'armée de convives de leur maître. Harry Lestrange recevait en effet un certain nombre de personnes ; Ron et Pansy, Blaise et Daphné, Bill et Fleur, George et Angelina, Gregory et Luna, Percy et Hermione, ainsi que Draco.

-J'ai bien cru faire une attaque quand Percy m'a annoncé s'être fiancé ! Qui pouvait bien vouloir de lui ?! S'écria George. Et là, il rougit et s'en va ! Comme ça ! Et qui fait-il entrer... Hermione ! _Hermione_! Alors je lui dis...

-On sait ! Coupa hargneusement Percy, tu nous l'as dit cent fois !

Les convives riaient. Harry souriait paisiblement. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient pas représentatives de son moral ; elles s'étaient comme incrustées depuis son séjour d'un an à Azkaban, après qu'il eut vaincu Voldemort. Beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas cru à son innocence, et il avait de toute façon commis des forfaits, des meurtres gratuits que la communauté sorcière avait voulu qu'il paye, peu importaient les circonstances atténuantes qu'il pouvait avoir. Il portait le nom des Lestrange, cela avait été suffisant pour beaucoup. Mais tout ceci était sans importance.

Devenu attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre -Draco y était batteur- ils fêtaient tous ensemble la dernière victoire de l'équipe.

-Mais je crois bien que malgré tous tes défauts, tu es le seul à avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ait convenu à maman au premier coup d'œil ! Fleur était trop... comment dire ? Fleur ! Alicia n'était pas assez féminine, Pansy sortait de Serpentard... Mais là... _« Oh, mais c'est Hermione ! Enfin elle va faire partie de la famille ! Percy chéri, comme tu as bon goût ! »_

-En tous cas, félicitations, Gregory ! S'écria Hermione, afin d'esquiver le sujet sensible du tact de Molly vis à vis des choix sentimentaux de ses fils.

Gregory rougit mais laissa sa main sur celle de Luna qui sourit.

-Papa a été très surpris quand il est venu lui demander ma main.

-C'est vrai que les Sangs-Purs son vieux jeu et demandent d'abord au père..., fit Angelina.

-Oui, enfin, pas tous, se moqua Pansy. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas trop. S'il avait demandé directement à mon père, il se serait fait jeter et je n'aurais jamais été mise au courant.

Les rires reprirent.

-Enfin, Harry, il ne reste plus que toi ! Fit alors Luna.

Tous se figèrent, certains manquant de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de champagne. La question du tact de Luna pouvait elle aussi se poser. Toutefois, Harry ne perdit pas son sourire comme s'il était amusé.

-Allons, Luna ; les costumes ne me vont absolument pas !

Lorsque les invités commencèrent à s'en aller, Draco fit sciemment traîner son départ afin d'être le dernier à partir. Sur le pas de la porte, après avoir revêtu son manteau et ses gants, Draco planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

-Au bal, en quatrième année, tu étais magnifique. Un costume de mariage...

Harry soupira.

-Nous avons passé l'âge des bals de princesse. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard.

Draco fronça les sourcils, rentra dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il mit Harry à terre, prit son poignet et l'embrassa.

-Tu m'aimais.

-Je t'aime encore. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Draco.

-Comme un frère, Harry. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux bien plus.

-C'est impossible. Tu étais un amour de jeunesse, d'enfance presque. C'est révolu, Draco. Tu t'obstines vainement. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu souhaites.

-Après les entraînements, pourtant, tu me laisses faire quand je le veux. Et quand je t'invite au manoir, tu viens sans rechigner.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est de la baise, des pulsions. Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu te fais du mal. _Je_ te fais du mal. Trouve-toi quelqu'un.

-Tous les autres sont sans intérêt. Je ne désire que toi. Épouse-moi.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'essaye de te protéger...

-Non, ça suffit. C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi.

-J'ai Grim et Kreattur, ils sont très compétents.

-Harry...

-Et puis, pendant que j'étais en prison, Hermione, Pansy et Luna ont retapé cette maison pour moi. La maison de ma mère. J'aime cet endroit.

-Je viendrai y vivre ! Harry, laisse-nous une chance...

Harry fronça les sourcils, dégagea son poignet et se redressa.

-Tu es un psychopathe ! C'est du harcèlement ! Dix-neuf ans ! Dix-neuf ans que tu refuses de me laisser en p-hmff... !

Harry repoussa Draco, haletant. Le Sang-Pur ricana.

-Ce serait du harcèlement si tu m'avais toujours refusé ! Mais je t'ai déjà fait l'amour ! Tu étais consentant, et tu aimais ça !

-Tu me contrôles..., gémit Harry. C'est injuste. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

-Si je te le laissais, tu fuirais ! Nos rôles ont été inversés ! Maintenant, c'est moi qui te connais par cœur, et toi qui ne me comprends pas. Avant, tu agissais pour nous deux, maintenant c'est à moi de le faire. Tout ce bonheur qui t'a échappé, je peux le capturer pour toi et te le donner ! Épouse-moi !

Harry se leva, ouvrit la porte de la maison, indiquant la sortie à Draco.

-Très bien. Je t'épouserai. Mais ce soir, pars. Je n'ai envie de rien.

Draco sourit comme un garçon au caprice duquel on venait de céder. En passant devant Harry, il s'arrêta pour déposer un baiser sur le front pâle du Lestrange.

-Je t'aime follement.

Et il s'en alla. Harry ferma la porte et monta à sa chambre, celle qui fut à Regulus. Un tableau s'y trouvait. Le sorcier dont le portrait était peint semblait l'attendre.

-Bonsoir, Harry.

-Bonsoir, Théo.

-Bonne soirée ?

-Oui, très agréable.

-Malgré la dispute avec Draco...

-Oui, malgré ça.

Harry commença à se déshabiller pour se changer.

-Il m'a demandé en mariage.

-Alors ?

-J'ai essayé de refuser.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit Théo, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Non, pas vraiment. Il est devenu très manipulateur.

-Mais il est très bon au lit...

-Moins bien que toi.

Théodore pouffa.

-Tu vas me dire qu'un homme d'âge mûr comme Draco s'en tire moins bien qu'un adolescent comme moi ?

-C'est ce que j'affirme ! Bouda Harry.

-Merci, c'est très flatteur, mais je n'y crois pas. Enfin... C'est très bien que tu refasses ta vie, depuis le temps que je te le dis ! Draco tuerait pour toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il rêve de t-...

-Théo !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je ne dis plus rien. Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu l'aimes, non ?

-Oui, mais moins que je ne t'aime toi. C'est mon premier amour, mais je n'ai jamais connu le grand amour qu'une seule fois.

Harry se mit au lit et prit son ouvrage.

-Dernier paragraphe, annonça-t-il, et ce sera terminé.

 _« Maintenant que Théodore avait disparu, Draco était revenu. Harry croyait pourtant que c'en était fini. Mais Draco s'était bien présenté devant lui. Et le carillon avait recommencé. Toutefois, Harry ne parvenait plus à déterminer si la mélodie lui plaisait ou le répugnait. Quelle que soit la réponse, c'était le carillon ou le silence. Le choix n'en était pas un ; il tendit la main à Draco. »_

-Voilà, fini.

Il lut le résultat. Théodore lui sourit.

-Tu es tellement fataliste.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être.

Le Lestrange allait continuer, mais Théodore lui tira la langue.

-Non, mon cher. Je ne me rappelle toujours pas qui m'a tué.

-Hm.

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

-Bonne nuit, Théo.

Théodore regarda Harry s'endormir. Si, il se souvenait parfaitement bien qui l'avait tué, mais ça, il préférerait qu'on brûle son tableau et mourir une seconde fois plutôt que de donner le nom de son assassin.

[... ... ...]

Draco rentra au manoir Malfoy, fou de joie. Par le réseau de cheminée, il prévint tout le monde. Enfin ! Enfin son rêve se concrétisait ! Harry allait lui appartenir à un niveau que même ce satané voleur de Théodore n'était pas parvenu à atteindre ! Ah, ça, non... il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

FLASH BACK

Draco respirait difficilement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Harry, il l'avait vu. Il avait vu l'Armée des Ténèbres prendre le chemin du château. Et lui était resté là, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il sortit la lettre d'Harry et commença à la lire.

Tu es mon bon prince et je ne suis que ton serviteur,

Ces deux frères pitoyables, le destin les divisa.

Juste afin de te protéger, toi si cher à mon cœur,

Je deviendrais moi-même un démon pour toi.

-Me protéger ? Mais quel imbécile... Je ne t'ai jamais demandé une telle chose. Qu'es-tu allé t'imaginer ? Que je me croyais supérieur à toi ? Nous avons été élevés ensemble ; je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon égal. Tu as toujours été meilleur quoi, quel que soit le domaine. Pourquoi as-tu cru que tu devais me servir ? Ai-je été si odieux ? Si égoïste ? Je voulais juste mon frère... rien d'autre.

De grandes attentes reposaient sur nous depuis la naissance,

Et même le son des cloches de l'église nous bénissait.

D'égoïstes adultes nous ont supprimés toutes nos chances,

Tandis qu'ensemble ils complotaient, notre futur se déchirait...

-C'est vrai... je m'en rends compte, à présent... Toute le monde s'est toujours servi de toi. Mes parents les premiers, je suppose... Oui, à bien y réfléchir ; ce sont probablement eux qui t'ont mis toutes ces idées de protecteur dans la tête. Cette adoption par ma tante n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de te garder sous la vigilance de ses plus fervents partisans. Il te voyait comme une arme contre Dumbledore et l'autre vieux fou te voyait comme une arme contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A croire qu'on a toujours tout fait pour nous garder dans des mondes différents.

Même si tu t'attirais les foudres des gens,

Que le monde entier devenait ton ennemi,

Sache que je te protégerai éternellement,

Reste là, ne pense pas à ça et souris !

-Et comment comptes-tu me protéger, mort ? Imbécile ! Tu t'es donc imaginé que je craignais la haine des autres à mon égard ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire ; il n'y avait que toi qui comptais ! Et tu m'avais dit que j'étais mort à tes yeux ! Comment voulais-tu après cela que je sois heureux alors que c'était Théodore que tu enlaçais ! Théodore que tu _embrassais_! Si tu voulais me protéger, si tu voulais mon bonheur... il fallait rester auprès de moi... Pas partir avec un autre.

Tandis qu'un jour je me retrouvais dans un cimetière,

Je rencontrai cet homme revêtu de noir dans la nuit.

Son sourire fou, sa voix et son aura meurtrière,

Je fus pris de terreur, pardonne-moi, je me suis enfui.

-Voilà enfin que tu me révèles ce qui s'est passé dans ce maudit cimetière... Ne crois-tu pas que c'est un peu tard ? Avec qui as-tu été te consoler ? Théodore ? Est-ce depuis ce moment que vous êtes ensemble ? Bien sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est effrayant, bien sûr que c'est un monstre ; mais pourquoi Diable ne m'as-tu rien dit de ce que tu ressentais ? J'aurais pu t'aider ! J'aurais pu te rassurer ! Avais-tu peur que je te haïsse d'avoir fui ? Me voyais-tu si immature ? Me croyais-tu incapable de comprendre ? Étais-je déjà tombé si bas dans ton estime ?

Mais si mon bon prince pour d'obscures raisons,

Jugeait que cet homme soit digne d'être écouté...

Je dois obéir sans poser de questions,

Je me demande pourquoi mes larmes ne cessent de couler...

-Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Si déjà tu te disais que j'étais trop stupide pour comprendre ta peur, si déjà tu me jugeais indigne de ta confiance et préférais les soins de Théodore, pourquoi as-tu continué de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pour me protéger, encore et toujours, j'imagine. Visiblement tu ne pensais jamais qu'à ça ; protéger les autres. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Que t'a-t-il ordonné de si horrible ? Était-ce la même chose que ce jour où tu nous as trahis ? Mais de quoi s'agit-il, bon sang ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu gardé dans l'ignorance alors que quelque chose te faisais souffrir ?! J'aurais voulu être auprès de toi... J'aurais voulu que tu puisses te reposer sur moi !

Dans peu de temps à la guerre arrivera à sa fin,

Étant remportée par les efforts de quelques uns.

Et bien qu'ils persistent à dire que nous l'avons mérité,

Si cela te menace, il me faudra donc les défier !

-Tu es visionnaire... Ou simplement objectif. Si les Mangemorts gagnent, ma famille en disgrâce souffrira par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si l'Ordre du Phoenix, ou l'Armée de Dumbledore, gagne... nous subirons les procès. Tu voulais nous défendre jusqu'à la fin, quel que soit le vainqueur... tu n'avais donc pas prévu de mourir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donc convaincu de te rendre ainsi sans te battre ? Une nouvelle chose que j'ignore...

Tiens, prends ce que je t'apporte, oui c'est ma cape, tu vois bien,

Enfile-la et échappe-toi immédiatement.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis le Survivant ; tout ira bien,

Je le jure ; personne ne fera couler ton sang !

-Mais tu savais que ta vie était en péril plus que quiconque, c'est pourquoi tu m'as donné le nécessaire pour me cacher. Le Survivant ? Voilà que tu emploies ce terme qui te faisais pourtant horreur, maintenant ? Tu voulais me protéger ?! Empêcher mon sang de couler ?! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es le premier à l'avoir versé ?! Sectumsempra, souviens-toi ! Et pourtant je ne t'en veux pas... Parce que tu étais si important pour moi. Tu n'as jamais été le Survivant, ni rien d'autre qu'Harry... Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit en particulier pour que je t'aime... Rien...

Tu es mon bon prince, mais tu dois partir en exil,

Ces deux frères pitoyables, le destin les divisa.

Tu serais désigné comme le mal paraît-il,

Nous partagions le même lit, je suis donc semblable à toi.

-Oui, c'est vrai..., fit Draco avec un petit sourire. Enfant, nous dormions souvent ensemble... J'avais toujours froid, et tu venais me réchauffer... toi qui étais si frêle, qu'au moindre coup on aurait brisé... Et c'est vrai aussi... le Seigneur des Ténèbres supprime les faibles et il me voit comme tel... Je n'oublie pas non plus que les partisans de Dumbledore me haïssent... Je ne suis qu'un Mangemort. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Mais je suis désolé, Harry... Je ne me cacherai pas... Malgré toute les bonnes raisons de fuir que tu m'as donné, je ne m'exilerai pas. Je vais me battre.

Alors Draco retourna à Poudlard. Il resta sous la cape ; il n'avait pas de baguette, pas de moyen de se battre. Il resta éloigné des combats ; il ne tenait pas à prendre un sortilège perdu. C'est là qu'il les vit, assez éloignés du hall d'entrée, derrière un mur effondré. Personne ne pouvait les voir non plus. Théodore et le Mangemort contre lequel il se battait. Les sortilèges fusaient. Théodore vit l'un ses bras brûlé, et un sort lui taillada si largement une jambe qu'il tomba. C'était sans équivoque un coup de chance mais le sortilège de mort qu'il lança frappa son adversaire de plein fouet. Le combat était fini. Théodore avait gagné. Théodore, le héros, l'amant d'Harry. Non... Non ce n'était pas possible ! Draco rejeta la cape, prit une pierre, et alors que Théodore commençait à se relever péniblement, la lui abattit sur le crâne. L'héritier Nott tomba, dos contre terre. Il put donc voir qui brandissait l'arme improvisée ensanglantée qui allait causer sa perte.

-D... Dr... Draco ?

Il y eut un cri terrible. Draco leva les yeux du mourant et son regard tomba sur Daphné Greengrass. Il lâcha la pierre, saisit la baguette de Théodore et courut après la jeune fille.

-Sectumsempra ! Cria-t-il, et elle s'effondra.

Draco courut ensuite récupérer la cape qu'il revêtit. Il rendit sa baguette à Théodore et s'avança vers la Grande Salle. En passant vers l'endroit où aurait dû gésir Daphné, il ne trouva qu'une marre de sang ; quelqu'un était déjà venu pour la sauver. Draco fonça vers la Grande Salle, récupérant au passage une baguette de Mangemort qui traînait là, et tandis que McGonagall et Pomfresh se penchaient sur le cas de Daphné, il murmura ;

-Oubliettes.

Puis il se retira dans un coin pour que personne ne le heurte et ne le révèle et attendit qu'Harry réapparaisse. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le corps de Théodore fut ramené. Quand Harry revint enfin, prévenu par Hermione, il ne bougea pas. Il éprouva vaguement un peu de remord à voir l'état dans lequel il avait plongé Harry mais se consola rapidement en se disant qu'il remédierait lui-même à ce malheur. Théodore mort, Draco devenait la personne à laquelle Harry tenait le plus. Les choses reprenaient leur cours naturel. Un cours duquel elles n'auraient jamais dû dévier.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Draco sourit. Au final, il ne réalisait pas que son propre rêve. Il le savait ; à l'époque, devant le miroir de Rised, son désir le plus profond avait été de connaître celui d'Harry. Et il les avait alors vus tous les deux, adultes, la bague au doigt. Un désir comme celui-là, pensait-il, ne saurait muer.

Dans une chambre inutilisée depuis bon nombre d'années déjà du manoir Malfoy, un vieux carrousel en cristal teinté se mit à tourner. Il révéla une mélodie fragile de grelots timides ; un carillon.

 _« Il y avait toujours eu ce bruit étrange, comme une clochette qu'on secoue distraitement. Comme un chat qui court et fait tinter son grelot. Insaisissable. Il l'entendait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. »_

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Lorsque j'ai eu terminé " Jeux Interdits", je me suis dit ; "plus jamais de fic aussi longue, plus jamais." Ouais. Promesse d'ivrogne. *soupire* Alors... Pourquoi une fin aussi triste ? Parce que la personne qui m'avait dit que la première année était "très semblable" m'a aussi dit que la fin initiale prévue était très (trop) heureuse pour ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, j'ai donc rajouté le tableau de Théodore, et après coup, pour ajouter encore plus d'horreur, je me suis dit que je pouvais rendre la mort de Théodore encore plus affreuse en le faisant assassiner par Draco lui-même. Alors, oui, Draco est un gros, gros, gros enfoiré. Parfaitement. Pour les chansons, la première est "Comme des frères" de Kyo, et la seconde "Le serviteur du mal" ; cover par Poucet. J'ai bien sûr dans l'une comme l'autre modifié quelques paroles, quoique cela soit bien plus visible dans "Le serviteur du mal". J'ai hésité à couper l'O.S en deux, mais pour le coup, ça ne faisait vraiment pas naturel, donc j'ai préféré vous le laisser tel quel (mes félicitations pour celles et ceux qui auront tout lu d'un coup). Comme pour tous mes gros projets, je ne m'attarderai que sur les éléments sur lesquels vous voudrez que je le fasse. En espérant que cet O.S censé être -avant que je tombe amoureuse de Théodore- un petit Drarry mignon vous ait plu !**


End file.
